Don't you remember me?
by Yukikohibiki
Summary: She finds herself forgotten... ignored and kicked out off her team. She leaves the guild to train with her childhood friend, Sting. Lucy comes back 1-2 years later with a new name, new friends, and new powers. Who will win Lucy's heart? Lucy X Sting This might get a bit long...hehe. Also there are other side parings along the way :3
1. Chapter 1: Replacement

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fairy Tail but i wish i did...**

**Also This is my First Fairy Tail Fanfic...**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Ohayo!" I exclaimed as I walked into the guild._ NO ONE_ answered. It has been like this for the past 3 weeks ever since Lisanna came back. NO one payed much attention to me anymore except for Levy,Gray, and Wendy. The rest of the guild were still partying for the return. You would think that it would last only a few days not like almost a month. I mean don't get me wrong but i don't hate Lisanna but my guild mates are celebrating a bit too much. I gazed around and saw my team, Natsu and Erza were sitting at a very crowded table. While Gray was nowhere to be seen.

I sat down and asked MiraJane ," Can I have a smoothie?" Mira turned around and frowned rudely saying," We're out of smoothies.." and walked toward the crowd around her sister. What's wrong with Mira? I didn't know she had this side of her.

Suddenly Erza and Natsu headed toward my way. I brightened up, maybe they are coming to ask me to go on a mission. My heart crumbled as Natsu instead said," Lucy we're replacing you with Lisanna, my girlfriend. She's not a damsel in distress like you and she's not weak." My throat clenched up.

Tears starting forming as I tried to hold them back as Erza followed up saying," Lucy he's right Lisanna is a better medic than you, she can fight, and just so you know you were always sort of a replacement for Lisanna." That was it, tears flowed down my cheeks as I ran out the guild doors to my apartment. I ran aimlessly I just wanted to run away from all this and let it be over. I stumbled into my apartment and jumped onto the bed.

Why mom, does this have to happen to me? What did I do? Why do I deserve this? I can't believe I was a replacement for Lisanna to them. I...I'm going to get stronger and one day beat Natsu, Erza, and Lisanna. "Open the gate to the Lion, Loki". "Yes my dear?" He stopped. "What happened who hurt you?"

"Don't worry about it,it was Natsu and Erza, they sort of told me that i was a replacement for Lisanna. I'm planning to leave to train and come back with the ability to beat them. Can you help me pack?"I told Loki. "Of course, " Loki said with a scowl on his face.

After packing I wrote a note to Levy, Gray, and Wendy and another one for my ex-teammates. Bringing with me the one for Levy, Gray, and Wendy as I walked back to the guild to tell Master about my decision.

**In Master's Study**

"Master, I wish to leave Fairy Tail for 1-2 years to get stronger."

"Why, my child? Don't you think your strong enough?"

I sighed and told him about what happened ever since Lisanna came back. Master was shocked and said," If that's your wish then yes."

" Please give this letter to Levy, Wendy, and Gray. Tell them that I'll miss them, but will keep in touch."

Master kindly reminded me," Don't forget no matter were you are you are still part of Fairy Tail," as he removed my insignia.

I went to the train station to catch a train to the guild Sabertooth where I heard that my childhood friend is at.

* * *

Please Review. This is the end of Replacement


	2. Chapter 2: Regret and also Meet Sting

**Chapter 2: Regret, And also Meet Sting**

* * *

**Sabertooth Guild Lucy's Pov**

I walked out to the now sort of famous guild called Sabertooth. There was gossip about one of the teams from Sabertooth, the twin dragon slayer team, months ago and I meant to check it out. My childhood friend, Sting was a dragon slayer. When we were small we promised to join a guild and find each other someday. Sabertooth was humongous, the place appeared like it was joined by several structures that reminded me of a pyramid. On the top of the building stood a statue of a saber-toothed cat jaws opened. Just like the name ne? I gaped at the building wondering how am i going to find Sting in there if he was there.

Suddenly the door swung open a sort of muscular guy with vaguely familiar spiky blond hair walked out, "Hey Rogue, Hurry up. Let's go visit Ryuu and them again...eh? Luce! I missed you so much," he then hugged me.

"Yep, it's been a long time but I'm back right? I missed you and Lector a lot, where's Lector?.."

"Lusheeeee, you're back." Lector exclaimed.

"Sting, you know her? She faintly smells like a fairy," the black haired tsundre guy with a cute exceed in a frog costume walked out and asked.

Sting let me go and told him," Yep, this is my childhood friend Lucy, the one I always talked to you about. Lucy, this is Rogue, and the cat in the frog costume is Frosch," he gestured.

"Nice, to meet you. Sting talks about you a lot." Rogue commented.

"Really?" I asked him. What has Sting been saying?

"He talks about you everyday, about how nice you are, awesome, and..."

"Oi, Rogue stop it, you embarrassing me," Sting stuttered, his cheeks with a splash of red.

"Rogue, something is wrong with Sting. Usually he never says something like this," Frosch worriedly looked at Rogue.

"AH... Moving on, so what are you here for Lucy?" Sting interrupted.

I then told Sting and them about what had happened, how I joined Fairy Tail, all the events that happened, when i got to the part about Lisanna returning, tears started falling again. I couldn't help it.

"Lucy, are you okay what happened? If you don't want to tell us it's OK," Sting inquired.

"No-it's fine... So basically Natsu and Erza kicked me off their team... And put Lisanna in my place... after I was ignored by all my guild mates except for Levy, Gray, and Wendy who still talked and hung out with me... I want to become stronger to one day be able to beat my other guildmates that have ignored and hurt me so much."

"I-I-CAN'T believe I actually looked up to Salamander! He is a no good...person. Let's go Lucy, you have perfect timing because Rogue and I were planning to visit our training partners/friends." Sting looked pissed but also determined.

**Sting's Pov**

I'm so happy that Lucy is back. But it's really sad that Miss Layla died, Lucy has suffered so much. Also I can't believe that Fairy Tail would do something like this, aren't they the guild that's supposed to take care of their nakama? I swear I will beat you Natsu, for what you did to Lucy. She didn't do anything wrong! She didn't deserve this!

**At the same time in Fairy Tail (Gray's Pov)**

Master Makorv walked out of his study and yelled, " GRAY,LEVY,AND WENDY COME IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Oh boy, have fun Ice queen. I bet you did something that got you to deserve _The Punishment," _Flame brain told me sinckering.

" Shut up," I retorted. I was mad, furious actually that everyone was ignoring Lucy. I loved Lucy, ok. She had been through a lot too. I strolled into Master's study to hear what he was going to say.

**In the study**

Master had a sorrowful look one his face as he reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out an envelope and gave it to us saying," This is for you guys,".

Levy, took the envelope, on it was Levy, Wendy, and my name on it. She began to read the letter inside it:

**_Dear Levy, Gray, and Wendy,_**

**_I'm sorry and I hope you guys understand the other reason why I left. Also Natsu and Erza kicked me out of the team. I can't continue like that anymore. I don't want you guys to worry about me so I will contact you guys each week okay? I'm going to Sabertooth first because I think that my childhood friend is there, and I want to ask him to train me. I will become stronger enough to beat Natsu and Erza when I come back. You guys were my best friends in the guild, you cared about me and were the only ones that talked to me for the past few weeks. Thank you. Use the Lacrima._**

**_With Lots of Love,_**

**_Lucy Heartfillia your beloved friend._**

Levy began to cry and I kicked the desk. Lucy always cheered me up when I was down she has done so much for us and yet they... Wendy was murmuring something along the lines of ," Poor Lucy -san." "Why would they do that, my other guilmates?"I slammed the door on the way out. I stomped my way to where Natsu and Erza were sitting with my ice make Excalibur in hand, I attacked Natsu.

" Hey, ICE QUEEN what do you want?!"

"Gray, What's going on? I thought you guys didn't dare to fight in front of me!" Erza shouted.

" What's GOING ON? I can't BELIEVE YOU and FLAME BRAIN kicked LUCY off our TEAM and told her she WAS a REPLACEMENT for LISANNA. The last time I remembered, I was part of the team! HOW could you guys tell her something like that?!" I couldn't believe that Natsu and Erza told Lucy that. Lucy has suffered a lot, her mom died, and her father isn't exactly a father like person. I could tell she liked us a lot and trusted us. We were probably a family to her.

Everyone in the guild turned their heads toward my direction. I mean I guess it's not everyday that you would hear me yelling at Erza.

"So, what about Lucy? She was weak and always a damsel in distress. Besides Lis, my girlfriend is so MUCH stronger than her," Flame Brain smugly said.

"That's sort of true. Also it has been so many years since Lisanna disappeared and her magic has bound to have improved now that she is back. She is also a better medic than Lucy. Besides Lucy could work solo to get stronger and more money to pay her rent," Erza explained. What an lame excuse, Edolas has no magic. Erza dared to use that as an excuse.

"Please Natsu, Erza, and Gray don't fight over me," Lisanna randomly said( probably to gain Natsu's attention or sympathy with fake tears forming around her eyes. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw some tears form. "Lisanna don't cry," he then hugged her and turn toward me with a scowl on his face," LOOK WHAT you DID ICE QUEEN, YOU MADE LISANNA CRY!IS LUCY THAT IMPORTANT TO INSULT LISANNA?!"

" LUCY IS IMPORTANT TO ME OKAY? EDOLAS IS A WORLD VOID OF MAGIC, HOW CAN YOU IMPROVE YOUR MAGIC SKILLS THERE?! You guys DON'T KNOW how much you HURT LUCY! We were a family to her, and family is supposed to care for each other! What did YOU GUYS DO? YOU IGNORED HER! I QUIT TEAM NATSU!" I couldn't believe that Natsu fell for Lisanna's fake tears. I knew he was an IDIOT but it seems like he has less intelligence then I expected. I knew I couldn't stand being on the team any longer.

"I agree with you. You guys hurt her, WE were her NAKAMA! What did you guys do after Lisanna came back from Edolas? How LONG has it been since you guys talked to Lucy? THREE WEEKS, THAT"S ALMOST A MONTH! EVERYONE was so concentrated on Lisanna's return and FORGOT about her! After that, when Natsu and Erza finally talk to her, it's to tell her that she WAS a replacement for Lisanna and is being kicked out of the team. ," Levy yelled.

I saw the other guild mates jaws drop. Who knew Levy could talk that loud? Levy was usually came, but now a fiery aura was being emitted from her.

" Gray-san and Levy-san, I don't think Lucy would want us to do this to them while she's gone," Wendy calmly told us. I know that Lucy wouldn't want us to do this but... it's so frustrating...what my other friends did.

Then it dawned on the other guild members," Did you say Lucy is gone as in she left?"

" Yep, she left because of your actions and what you guys said," I snorted.

Many guild members cried at the thought that they caused Lucy to leave. At that moment, Natsu and Erza started running to Lucy's apartment. I wan't going to let Flame Brain off yet. " Hey, NATSU! Turn back, I'm not finished with you yet!" and I started running after them with Levy, Wendy, and Happy following me. At Lucy's apartment, Natsu kicked down the door. " Natsu, you idiot you HURT LUCY and now you are going to wreck her thing?!" Levy shouted. Natsu ignored her and ran into Lucy's desk and found a letter with blotchy writing on it. Evident that Lucy cried while she wrote this along with her letter to Levy, Wendy , and me.

Erza opened the letter, it had her and Natsu's name on it.

_**If you are reading this it probably because either Master or Wendy, Levy, or Gray told you everything. I have nothing much to say to you guys. I left because of you two. I could somewhat bare with everyone ignoring me but it was the last straw then you guys came up to me and the first thing you tell me is " Your a replacement for Lisanna call me weak and kick me off the team". So I left. Not only you two but everyone else in the guild except for Gray, Levy, Wendy, and Master did the same thing. I will become strong enough to beat you guys up someday so be prepared. I hope you are happy with what you have done.**_

_**Lucy "the forgotten and replaced one "**_

"What did I do wrong?"Natsu asked. "

"I'm sorry Lucy," Erza whispered.

Natsu furiously said," I can't believe you Lucy! You're blaming everything one Lisanna! How could you? I bet you are trying to get me to stop thinking about Lisanna, I won't fall for your trap!I will never forgive you!"

"Natsu! Can't you read the atmosphere?" Erza said.

I used my ice make hammer on Natsu. I can't believe he is still blaming everything on Lucy! After all the pain he caused her... I guess idiots like Natsu never learn. Even Erza is felling a little bit bad about causing Lucy to leave. But Natsu, doesn't even have a look of sympathy.

* * *

**~Thanks for reading chapter 2! XD**

**I will probably be updating either tomorrow or next week.**

**Always remember~ review please, your opinions count.**

**I still haven't decided to make it Sticy or LucyxGray yet...but I'm going to make it so either one of them happen hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Ryuu, Ren, and Yukion

**Chapter 3: Meet Ryuu, Ren, and Yukion**

* * *

**Back to Sting,Lucy, and Rogue** (**Sting's Pov)**

I banged the door of my friend's house. Where were they when you needed them? I even shouted that I was here. I was about to kick their door open when I heard Lucy wince and say," Sting quit shouting,I don't think your friends would like that." I was about to retort back but I hear a voice holler," Oi! STING! She's right! I don't want you breaking down our house! Can't you be a little bit patient, we just came back from the city." Finally, they were here.

**Lucy's Pov**

I winced as I saw Sting or shall I say Stingy bee(what I used to call him to annoy him when we were little... hehe) banging and shouting in front of the house. I wondered who Sting was talking me to train with. I then told him to stop banging, when there was a loud holler. I t came from behind us, I spun around on guard and saw a trio. Are these the people Sting were talking about?

In the middle was the oldest of them, a tall guy, with messyish black hair tied up in a ponytail dressed in a light green shirt and a black jacket. To the right side of him was a slender a red haired guy with waist length hair , wearing purple and black headphones, a white jacket with some green on it . Last but not least, a slender girl with blue hair with white/silver streaks with a clip in her hair which was at shoulder length. She was also wearing headphones but Blue and white/silver and a hoodie jacket. The girl and the guy with headphones looked like they could be my age. I looked at the girl and brightened up, at least I'm not the only girl, plus she looked like a great friend to have.

Sting walked up close to the purple clothed guy said," There's only the 3 of you? So Hachi's out Ryuu?"

Then the girl piped up saying," Nee-chan is on a traveling trip." She's lucky she has a sister, but I always thought of...E..r...z..a... as one, sigh, but then Erza ignored me and all that such along with the others...

Ryuu then smirked asking Sting," Hey Sting~. Who's the girl, your girlfriend~? Why didn't you tell us you had such a pretty one?~"

My cheeks grew hot at that comment. M-e- and Sting a couple? I then stuttered back," U-M- W-e-' Sting choked and interrupted " A-r-e -n-o-t- a -c-o-u-p-l-e. QUIT teasing- me - RYUU!"

Ryuu then laughed and teasingly said," Geez Sting, I'm just messing with you. Look at how red both your faces turned..." He then turned to me saying," Hi, my name is Fushichou Ryuu. The red-head who is next to me is Ren ,my younger brother." Ren looked up saying," Dude, nice to meet you. Yukion and I are the same age as you." The girl was next, she smiled at me warmly saying," Yo! I'm Aoi Yukion, my sister is Hachimenroppi who isn't here. I'm living here because of that. Let's be friends ne~?"

I started to introduce myself, but Sting butted in ," She's Lucy Heartfillia. We're here to see if you can train us and Luce."

" That's if you don't mind ," I told them. I didn't really want to impose on them, because they seemed so nice.

Ryuu kindly told me," It's okay, I would love to teach another person besides these prankster," glaring at Ren and Yukion.

"W-h-at did we do?" They asked putting on a very innocent face.

Ryuu ignored them continuing," I'll train you in rock, or basically Earth, fire and poison slayer magic. Rogue and Sting could teach you shadow and White dragon slayer magic. Ren and Yukion can teach you snow/ice, water, wind and lightning. Enough for today let's go back to the cabin.

Sting came up to me asking," What do you think aren't they great? We're going to get you powered up fast!...blondie."

"They're really cool and nice. and ~STINGY BEE is also a blonde smart one~."

Sting frowned. I mean it was sort of his fault that he had to bring up what he called me when we were little! I had just remembered that he hated being called Stingy Bee. He then walked closer and brightened up and said," Payback time!" and started tickling me. We started running around in circles around the house.

I heard Ryuu whisper to Rogue I think he said something like," Aren't they sooo cute together? I wish they would hurry up and realize their feelings for each other~ If not we should help them~." I swear, Ryuu reminds me a lot of Mira. I stopped and wondered," How was Gray,Levy,and Wendy doing? I hope they're fine..." only to miss them more and be bombarded by Sting's tickle attack. I was dying from laughter.

I walked into the cabin to write my promised letter to them. I wrote about how I found Sting, my childhood friend, and met Ryuu,Ren, and Yukion. Also about how I will be training and they should too, so we could form a team or so. I also asked how it was at the guild, and how were they doing. Then to send the letter I called Gemini. I told Gemini to transform into something that Gray,Levy, or Wendy would know has to do with me and give the letter to Gray, or Levy and tell them to share it among themselves.

**Training**

In the morning Ryuu and Yukion made breakfast, and we decided on our schedules. I was to train first with Sting, then Ryuu. After that was Rogue, Ren, and Yukion.

**With Sting**

Sting is a tyrant! He first made me run up and down the mountain. Next he made me hold up a boulder. After that I was to do push-ups while -He decided to get some snacks. After snacking, he taught me that basics of White Magic. It was going to be like this for a year or two.

**With Ryuu**

Ryuu told me to sit down and concentrate on my surroundings I suppose this was to increase my mental capability. Next I was stuck with punching rocks, and finally learning some magic. He also made me memorize plants that are poisonous. This I could do, at least I don't have to carry a boulder.

**With Rogue**

I heard a murmur, and spun around wondering where it came from. " From the shadows arise theee, are you ready to learn shadow magic?," Whispered Rogue. I confidently told him yes," Bring it on!" Rogue taught me how to use weapons and

**With Ren and Yukion**

I looked around for them, where were they? I took and step and..BAM! A ice-key hit my head. I closely took it and realized that it was a celestial key. I summoned the key, and out came a dragon. The dragon was really beautiful, all bluish-white. Clap! Clap! Ren and Yukion walked toward me saying," This key is to help you. That's our dragon, Koutina. Please take care of her. We got the key , but we are strong enough to not use it, and we really don't use celestial magic.

They taught me how to make storms and how to make a snow roar. I learned that apparently they love to use water, and Ice/snow dragon slayer magic.

**At the end of the day**

I was exhausted and Ren and Yukion made snow cones, and ice cream for us. I scarfed down the ice, and my head started hurting. Sting patted me on the head and chuckled," The ice cream's not going anywhere. Plus there is more." he gestured at the refrigerator . Rogue then commented as emotionless as ever," Eat more slowly, I don't want to deal with a second Sting." So now, I eat like Sting eh? I looked at Sting really annoyed and said, what do you expect, after your boulder training and a day of magic training,your sort of going to have to get used to this." Sting was about to say something, when I got a letter from Gray and them. I was about to open it, Sting asked," Whose it from?"

I was too tired to tell him who it was from and just opened it and read what it said while Sting looked over my shoulder also reading it.

**The letter said**:

_**Dear Lu-chan,**_

_**We're glad that you found Sting, and is going to train with your new friends. We sort of yelled at Flame Brain and them when you left. We now formed a new team called team Lucky after you. When you come back, you should bring your new friends too, so we could meet them. I bet they are a lot of fun. We will train really hard so when you come back, our team will triumph over Team Natsu minus Gray Plus She. We hope you have a great time while your training, we're doing well too.**_

_**Levy,Gray, and Wendy**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3~and sorry for the really late update. I had a LOT of projects recently, and classes. The story is sort of going to lean more toward Sticy, since so many people want it to happen.**

**Please review, your opinions count.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Back

**Lucy: YAY! I'm going back! The beginning was so sad... I get kicked out and all that. I'm glad that doesn't happen to me in the real Fairy Tail manga and anime.**

**Sting: Wait...I join Fairy Tail?! Along with Rogue? I like Sabertooth! Why would I want to join those fairies?!**

**_(disclaimer)I am glad that hiimeji doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._**

**Otherwise I would end up liking Blondie here and in Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy: Quit calling me Blondie! Your blonde too!**

**Rogue: Presenting Chapter 4 : I'm back .**

* * *

******Chapter 4: I'm back**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

It has been a year and a half already. I am now stronger, perhaps enough to beat many of my guild mates. I'm the Ultimate dragon slayer. Every week, I had written a letter to Gray,Levy,and Wendy. I can't wait to see them again. They visited sometimes and when they did, there was a tiny spark of tension between Gray and Sting, I have no clue why though, they don't have opposing magic. I'm going to go back to Fairy Tail, and see if they still care. I wrote another letter and sent it to Gray and them telling them that I'm going to come back but under a new identity. Tears formed, I turned toward Ryuu, Ren, and Yukion and told them," Thank you for training me, I will miss you guys." I love them along with Rogue, Gray, Levy, and Wendy they were like my family.

"Ne~ Lucy, don't worry you can always come and visit us, besides, Ren and I will follow you to Fairy Tail and might join, if you want," Yukion giggled. She can be serious like Erza If you hurt her friends, and cheerful and playful when she knows you.

"Oi, Luce! She's right,... I'll join Fairy Tail! Plus, I really want to meet what was there names?...Gray, Levy, and Wendy, I think. Ren, you and Yukion should join Fairy Tail too! Don't worry Luce, we got your backs, even if your old nakama still ignore you, you have us: Me, Rogue, Ren, Yukion, Ryuu, Lector, Frosch, and your 3 other friends," Sting excited grinned.

"Thanks you guys, your the best! Are you sure your guild master won't mind?" I asked Sting, I mean it would be nice to be on a team with him, and in the same guild, but I don't want to cause him anymore trouble.

**Sting's Pov**

"No problem!" I shouted. Truth is, the guild master already told me and Rogue that we are going to be kicked out 3 months ago, if we didn't come. I don't really care, I want to join the same guild as Luce so I can make sure she's protected and not hurt like before. I will beat you Salamander! You will pay for hurting Luce!

I snapped out of my thoughts and heard Ren ask," So let's get going? We got to hurry to the train station!" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the train!

**Lucy's Pov**

Sting had a horrified look on his face when Ren mentioned "train". Let me think, I could use "that", it should help his motion sickness. "Sting come over here. I have a solution to your automobile trouble," I ordered. He immediately brightened and hugged me saying," What is it? It works right?" I caste Curaruan on him and Rogue "Now let's get to the train station. I opened a portal and walked into and ended up at the train station. This was sweet, I learned it from a book Loke gave me that was about celestial magic. We boarded the closest train to our time, and climbed on. As the train was moving, Sting was sticking his head out the window saying," Hey, Luce look at this, it's so cool. I feel great for once !" He was so cute, very childish, My cheeks flushed a little, that's weird this never happened before except for that one time. I quickly called everyone together. " Listen up, when we get to Fairy Tail, you guys have to call me something else."

" How about Kokoro Fushichou?" Yukion asked me. That is nice..."heart" it reminds me of my last name and Fushichou means pure. "That's a nice name, pure heart," Rogue complimented. "What?! Now i have a sister?" Ren sighed. "Deal with it!" Sting yelled. The train arrived and we jumped off. We went to my apartment, and I had Cancer dye my hair black, and change my scent. "Hurry up!" Sting hollered. Geez, he's so impatient! "Coming!" I retorted.

I lead them to Fairy Tail. I paused in front of the door, hesitantly. " Don't worry we're with you, I won't let anyone hurt you again," Sting reassured me. He was sweet and caring like he always was. I pushed the door open without any regrets and stepped in. The other guild members were chatting, drinking and eating. I saw Levy, Wendy, and Gray sitting at a table in the walked toward them. Wendy gazed at us and said," Lucy-san is that you? Why did you dye your hair?"

"Do me a favor can you guys also call me Kokoro, like I asked them. I want to start in the guild fresh, and let them remember me if they want," I kindly told them.

"Sure, glad your back Lucy, just saying, you look prettier with your hair the way it was. Join our team along with along with your friends k?" Gray smiled warmly.

" Hai," I smiled cheerfully. We now walked to Mirajane at the bar. "Are you guys new, I haven't seen you guys before?" She asked us.

" We would like to join your guild," Yukion replied.

"Sure where do you want your guild marks?"

I got mine gold and on my right hand. I definitely didn't want to pick pink, it reminded me of that dense idiot that was my old best friend here,_ Natsu._

_" _I want mine on my left arm, blue-white preferably more blue though please."

"I want mine like Yukion's but on my back ," Ren said.

Rogue and Sting got their marks on where they used to have their Sabertooth marks. After stamping us Mirajane yelled," HEY! WE HAVE NEW MEMBERS COME MEET THEM!" Every guild member turned and started walking toward us. " What are you guys names? Where are you from? Are you guys related? Cool headphones. What magic do you guys use?" they asked us.

At that moment, the guild's doors fell down,3 people walked in. "WE'RE BACK FROM OUR MISSION! LISANNA WAS GREAT AND AWESOME WHAT DID I SAY? EH? WHY'S everyone gathered at the bar?" I shivered, it was that idiot's voice. It looks like he still doesn't care about me, his old partner." Flame BRAIN! Can't you be any louder? We have new members!" Gray angrily yelled.

" Be quiet popsicle!"

Sting patted me on the back as Natsu, Lisanna, and Erza walked toward us. "Nice to meet you guys. Welcome to the guild," they told us. We each introduced our names to the rest of the guild members.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Sting abruptly said to Flame Brain. Lisanna then whined saying," W-a-i-t- Natsu~~ I'll fight with you too." Natsu looked at her and said," But-Lis, I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay, challenge accepted, I'll be her opponent," I said, there was so much drama.

"Challenge accepted!" Master walked out and told us to go outside. Everyone placed there bets. 5% betted on Sting and me (Rogue,Levy,Yukion,Ren,Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel,Laxus, and Master) The other 95% betted on Flame Brain and Lisanna. I heard Yukion whisper,"Feel, sorry for Salamander and his girlfriend, they're going to get KO-ed."She's right. I'm going to show them that I'm not weak anymore, I'm stronger and don't need to be sympathized or saved anymore!

**Battle start!**

" So you guys are new, what are your names?"Natsu asked us.

"I'm Sting and this is Kokoro,and we are going to beat you guys Salamander!" Sting answered. "Wait...that name sounds familiar. Natsu! Lisanna!He's one of the famous twin dragon slayers! Watch out, he'll be very dangerous!" Mirajane cried.

"We will see about that! You guys are going down even if you are one of the famous twin dragon slayers!" "Fire dragon's iron fist" He lunged at Sting, while Lisanna morphed into a tiger. Lisanna charged at me. I didn't move, and at the last second, I whispered," Ice dragon's roar" Lisanna was engulfed in a storm of icy wind, and snow. I decided to go easy on her, and only use that move instead of my more powerful moves. "Lis! Natsu ran toward Lisanna and cried," Lis, are you all right? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" "Oi, this is a battle Salamander, you can get hurt what do you expect?" Sting commented.

"Judging by that she's probably going to have a little bit of a hard time moving for the next few days," I told Flame Brain. I sort of miss the old days when it was I who was injured and Natsu cared for me like a partner, but that's over. I'm back with new friends and is more powerful, while he abandoned me. I watched as Natsu's eyes widened and he was suddenly engulfed in flames,"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LIS!SO YOU USE ICE?TOUGH LUCK, FIRE BEATS ICE!"

"We'll see about that," I calmly started randomly attacking us." Fire dragon's claw!" "Fire dragon's brilliant flame!" " Fire dragon's word horn" "Crimison Lotus: Exploding flame blade!"

I countered with a shield I made with also my new found celestial powers. " Ready?" I asked. Sting and I stood next to each other and clasped our hands," Unison raid!" OUr attack hit Natsu and he stopped a little. " White dragon's holy charging roar!" I heard Sting exclaim. Natsu was injured by it, and fell. But he continued to stand up." Natsu, stop it! You might die!" Erza exclaimed. Natsu glared at Erza saying," I can't forgive them , they hurt Lis, they will have to pay." "But they are your** nakama**!"

"They still** hurt Lis**!"

"Fine have it your way, you also hurt someone dear to me," Sting replied. "Holy blast."

This time, Natsu fell. " The winner is Sting and Kokoro! Now hurry, get Natsu to the infirmary too!" MiraJane ordered. "We did it Sting! We beat Salamander!" I hugged Sting and high-fived the others. Master walked toward us, and said," Lucy right? You and him have the strength like an S-mage. You guys are going to take part in the S-class exam in a week, it's teams of 3, so pick a members beforehand. " Everyone who betted on me and Sting were really happy, they won a lot of money. The others had a pissed off aura, but it later dissolved as they were concerned about_** Lisanna**_ and Natsu.

**Battle End**

" Lucy, can you call out Loki?"Ren asked me.

I called out Loke and he as usual said," Lucy~Long time no see so what's up?"

"Ren needs to ask you something."

"Loke, will you be my team member for this exam?"

"Sure, Lucy you don't find, I'll be using my magical power to stay here for the exam. We should ask Lector to join us too" They went off to find Lector and ask him.

Hey, Luce you want to be on my team?" Sting asked me. "But-Lucy is going to be team member right?" Gray interrupted. They ended up arguing "What about Juvia ?" I asked Gray.

"She's going out with Lyon," and he went back to arguing. "Why don't you both be on my team then, it is 3 per team?" They stopped arguing and went inside the guild.

I sighed and walked in the guild with Yukion and sat down at the bar. I asked Mirajane for a strawberry smoothie and started drinking it.

"Eh? Lucky~ you have TWO people you to be their team member and you already have a team," Yukion teased. Rogue walked up to us and faced Yukion asking her to be his team member along with Frosch , she immediately agreed. "See now you have a partner?"

"Hey Kokoro, who are you going to pick? Gray or Sting? They both seem to like you, but it depends on who you like.~"

"Did I hear/smell love in the air? Is Kokoro in love or is it Yukion?" Mirajane asked.

I spat out some of my smoothie and quickly told her," It's a misunderstanding you heard wrong." Mirajane turned back and ran toward the infimary probably to check up on her sister. "I'm not sure I told Yukion. They are both nice and kind...Did i tell you that you developed some habits that Ryuu has?"

"Oh...I did? By the way nee-chan said she's probably going to visit us sooner of later~I'm going to talk to Wendy."

* * *

**Preview/excerpt of next chapter:**

Natsu walks out of the infirmary days later comes up to Sting, and Lucy," I'll never forgive you don't forget!" I'll beat you guys, for what you did to Lisanna."

Sting was furious, he poked Natsu saying," Oh yah? What about you do you know what you did to someone precious to me? You hurt her really bad!"

Natsu retorted," Who did i hurt? No one! Only you guys hurt people, like Lis! You guys are cruel, and mean. I can't believe the other guild members like you guys."

Lucy started to waver and cry.

"Now you know how it feels?! You hurt my girlfriend pay!"

"That's enough Natsu!" Laxus threatened. "Calm down before I have to force you to, I can't believe you are picking on **new** members of the guild. When have you done that?."

"They **Hurt** Lis! And they will pay! Erza? Are you coming too?"

"Fine Natsu. I don't particularly enjoy picking on **new** guild members. Because they hurt our nakama who was also our team member."

"We'll join too, for our** sister who we finally got back**," Elfman and Mirajane said.

Lucy started saying," Fine, Me and Sting..."

"We accept!"

"You guys don't have to do this, too. Flame Brain was talking about **Me** **and Sting**. Not you guys." Lucy said.

Everyone turned and faced the voices that declared they were going to accept the challenge it was...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** :P

**Remember, review,review,review! Your opinions count especially about Lucy's pairing! **

**I made the S-class exams in teams of 3 instead of partners, because I was thinking about the poor Lector and other exceeds , that may be left behind if I wrote the exam as partners. I was asked to add previews or excerpts, so i'll try. I'm sort of writing slower due to all the more projects,test, and activities I'm getting. Next update probably next week!**


	5. Chapter 5: I can't believe it

**Lucy: I'm glad I made friends with Ren and Yukion and them. I wonder how Hachimenroppi would be like?**

**Sting: I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon.**

**Ren: Don't worry she's ok...it's just her name's long. She's cool and nice.**

**Rogue: Sure...**

**Lucy: Presenting**

**Chapter 5: I can't believe it.**

* * *

Natsu walks out of the infirmary days later he comes up to Sting, and I," I'll never forgive you don't forget!" I'll beat you guys, for what you did to Lisanna."

Sting was furious, he poked Natsu saying," Oh yah? What about you do you know what you did to someone precious to me? You hurt her really bad!"

Natsu retorted," Who did I hurt? No one! Only you guys hurt people, like Lis! You guys are cruel, and mean. I can't believe the other guild members like you guys."

Lucy started to waver.

"Now you know how it feels?! You hurt my girlfriend pay!"

"That's enough Natsu!" Laxus threatened. "Calm down before I have to force you to, I can't believe you are picking on **new** members of the guild. When have you done that?."

"They **Hurt** Lis! And they will pay! Erza? Are you coming too?"

"Fine Natsu. I don't particularly enjoy picking on **new** guild members. Because they hurt our nakama who was also our team member, I'll join you."

"We'll join too, for our** sister who we finally got back**," Elfman and Mirajane said.

Lucy started saying," Fine, Me and Sting..."

"We accept too!"

"You guys don't have to do this, too. Flame Brain was talking about Me and Sting probably. Not you guys." Lucy said.

Everyone turned and faced the voices that declared they were going to accept the challenge it was...Yukion and Rogue.

**Lucy's Pov**

Natsu yelled at Sting and us...I can't believe it. What is with him? We're not cruel, Natsu, you are. You still follow your emotions strongly. But you are is so wrong this time! Sting, Yukion, Ren, and Rogue are not cruel at all. They-they are the ones who took me in, and was really kind enough to train me. I feel like a family with them and Ryuu. I can't imagine you being or becoming like this when I first me you. Were you always like this, or changed recently? Who knows? But it seems too late to think about this. The time has passed...If you didn't change or weren't like this we still might be friends now. Now we stand before each other as enemies, rivals too perhaps.

Then he yelled,"They **Hurt** Lis! And they will pay! Erza? Are you coming too?"

I heard Erza reply,"Fine Natsu. I don't particularly enjoy picking on **new** guild members. Because they hurt our nakama who was also our team member, I'll join you." I can't believe Erza, I thought she was smarter.

"We'll join too, for our** sister who we finally got back**," Elfman and Mirajane said. I was really frustrated and furious, How dare they insult my friends!

I started saying," Fine, Me and Sting..."

As I was speaking, I heard someone yell," We accept!" No...not them...Yukion and Rogue,...you don't have to do this...I'll take them all on if I have to...

I turned toward them, and told them that they didn't have to. But looking at Yukion, I could see the determination emitting off her. But I don't want her to get hurt, it's more like my fight with Natsu, not her's.

"GO YUKION!YOU CAN DO IT! SHOW THEM THAT WE'RE NOT CRUEL AND ALL THAT!" Ren hollered. Wow,I didn't know he does that, usually he doesn't care about things and puts less enthusiasm in doing things that he didn't really like.

"Go Kokoro!Beat FLAME BRAIN!"Gray yelled.

Master came out due to Ren's hollering and asked," Another battle? Really Natsu?" His jaw dropped this time," AND ERZA,MIRAJANE, and ELFMAN TOO?!" " Against new Members too? You guys have your battle...I just can't believe my children would do not to get too many injuries because the S-class exam is in 2 days"

I groaned, great I'm glad I can prove my skills but I don't want to take the chance of them getting hurt really badly.

Cana brought a board outside and asked around for bets. It was Natsu and Erza vs. Rogue and Yukion. Then Elfman and Mirajane vs. Sting and I.

This time it was an even 50, 50(Gray,Levy,JJuvia...and LYON?! What was he doing here? He and JJuvia were hugging, Wendy,Ren, Cana, Master,Laxus, and Gajeel) for us and Erza and Natsu. More people betted that Mirajan and Elfman were going to win against Yukion and Rogue. I shrugged, I guess the other guild members are going to find out how strong they were.

**Battle Start**

"Oh, So I'm against you guys? I wanted to go against those two." Natsu gestured at Kokoro and Sting.

"I'll finish this up fast, I'll use full force. Those two need to pay still anyway."

"Really?Let's see what your "full force" is eh? Right Rogue?"Yukion smiled.

"Sure."

"Fire Dragon's roar!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that's all." He turned around and started walking back.

Erza stared at what Natsu burned then noticed nothing was burning.

"NATSU WATCH OUT! THEY'RE NOT FINISHED YET!"

That was so right, Yukion was behind Erza and Rogue was where Natus was, or at least in his shadow.

"ICE ROAR!" Erza was surprised, she hurried and equipped into her armor against cold attacks. She then started slashing at Yukion.

"Where's that black-haired guy?" Natsu pondered. That dense idiot! Rogue sprung from his shadow using is semi-strong move Shadow Dragon's claws.

Natsu was being racked by shadow while Yukion and Erza were now sparring sort of now that Yukion brought out her sword.

"Are you ready? Because we are going to start even if you guys aren't." Mirajane stated.

She turned into her-Satan Form, this may be a little tough. Elfman went on about how he was doing this to show he's a man. Sting and I fought them for a while separately. "Hey, Kokoro, let's do "that move"." I stood near Sting and we attacked together," Celestic White Starry Fang!" Elfman fell, and Mirjane charged at us. Sigh, it looks like I have to use that move. "Black Hole:Absorb". I don't like using it much but oh goes Mirajane's magic power for a day.

**Battle End**

"Mirajane and them lost?...How's that possible Erza is so strong?"The other guild members were astonished by their defeat. I walked into the guild toward. I heard Mirajane whisper," I'm sorry Lisanna, I couldn't protect you from the people who beat you again." Elfman was crying as he admitted," They were strong. I'm sorry too."

Mirjane tilted her head a little and looked at me saying,"You are really strong. You remind me of a friend of mine who left Fairy Tail.I sort of hurt her. I'm sorry if I hurt you."My eyes widened, she still remembers me? I replied to her," If your friends was here, she would probably have forgiven you already." She blinked and was whisked toward the infirmary.

"That was ok~," Yukion cheerful told me. "But they insulted us and you. That Erza lady, Titania I think, if she was as strong as they say she was. She was shivering a little after the battle, when she saw you and Mirjane talk." Erza remembers me too? Has she forgiven me by now? If she has I'll figure out soon, first the S-class exam.

Levy,Gray, and Wendy congratulated me and mocked Natsu's arrogant words. Gray filled me in on how Lyon and JJuvia were together which gave him some peace. Levy told me about her and Gajeel. Wendy was asked out by Romeo a few weeks ago too. Everyone was a couple almost. I can see Rogue and Yukion or Yukion and Ren together, Mirajane and Freed, Elfman and Evergreen. I love my family, do I love anyone else? I'm...not really sure. Most of the time when Sting teases me I turn red according to Yukion. I'm not sure though. I haven't thought much since Natsu abandoned me for Lisanna to be his team mate and partner. Master called us together and told us we all had the same level of power as S-class mages or even more. He said he wanted to promote us, but by tradition we have to go through the S-class exams.

* * *

**Preview/Excerpt:**

"Let the S-class exams begin! here's a list of the teams competing." Master happily said. "This year, Jet,Droy,Cana aren't participating because of the fact Cana lost a drinking competition, and is in no condition to fight. Freed, Bickslow,and Evergreen decided not to sadly. But GOOD LUCK to the rest of you brats/guys!"

**I looked at the list**:

**Team 1**: Kokoro,Gray,Sting

**Team 2: **Yukion,Rogue,Frosch

**Team 3:** Ren, Loke, Lector

**Team 4:** Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily

**Team 5:** Wendy,Romeo, Carla

**Team 6:** Natsu,Lisanna,Happy

Looks like we are all apart. I wonder how many of us are going to make it. We probably have to compete or battle against each other. Well good luck to everyone,except maybe **Flame Brain and his new partner**.

* * *

_**Review please**_ :P Don't forget, this is crucial to the story line and pairing. This will be the first S-class exam for Lucy. Even though there was one during the year Lucy was gone, Zeref was not found there, this time he will be. **~bai**


	6. Chapter 6: Storm's a brewing

**Lucy:** So about what I said last week...who's Hachimenroppi ? She hasn't appeared yet.

**Ryuu:** I'm back. Roppi's coming don't worry.

**Yukion:** Though, she might be a little*giggles* suspicious.

**Sting : **Whatever, here's

**Chapter 6: **Storm's a brewing

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Let the S-class exams begin! here's a list of the teams competing." Master happily said. "This year, Jet,Droy,Cana aren't participating because of the fact Cana lost a drinking competition to some person named Bacchus, and is in no condition to fight. Freed, Bickslow,and Evergreen decided not to participate sadly. Master did his happy dance and made the thumbs up-sign. "But GOOD LUCK to the rest of you brats/guys!"

**I looked at the list**:

**Team 1**: Kokoro(Lucy),Gray,Sting

**Team 2: **Yukion,Rogue,Frosch

**Team 3:** Ren, Loke, Lector

**Team 4:** Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily

**Team 5:** Wendy,Romeo, Carla

**Team 6:** Natsu,Lisanna,Happy

Looks like we are all apart. I wonder how many of us are going to make it. We probably have to compete or battle against each other. Well good luck to everyone,except maybe **Flame Brain and his new partner**. "This is going to be exciting no? Let's win!" Sting happily shouted to me. I smiled, looks like this is going to be very fun. "Let's enjoy ourselves!" I cheered. "Aye!" Almost everyone else said.

"On the boat please, to Tenaru Island!" Master said.

**Currently happening at Tenaru island**

"Where am I? Oh, I arrived here weeks ago. This place is so 's so warm. *Yawn* I might as well explore around. I need to find** him** and wait for** her** too. I hope I'm not too late" *walks around on the island*

_at the same time on a different part of the island..._

"Hurry,and get here, the sooner the better, darkness shall elope with the light. Darkness shall swallow the light or light will swallow the darkness." Trees and plants wilted as he walked away. "Not again..."He whined.

**On the boat**

It was so hot, the sun's rays were beating down on my back. Sweat poured down, even Gray, who was an ice mage thought it was very hot and started stripping. "Gray, CLOTHES!" I yelled, this is one of the habits he couldn't break I guess. He may have gotten stronger but... Master yelled at us to quit complaining and showed us a map. The map showed Tenaru island and pictures of items: A moon necklace,star earrings, and sun bracelet. Everyone had a puzzled look on their face.

"Old man, What do these symbols mean?!" Droopy eyes asked. Gosh, can he be even for stupid? The symbols obviously mean they had to be on the island and do with our exam,we probably have to find them or use them.

"Wait up Natsu, Give me TIME to explain. Your S-class exam as your already know is in groups of 3. This exam is different then last years, instead of picking entrances and having battles in them against different people. Also that whoever wins gets to advance. You guys have to find and locate a moon necklace, A pair of Star earrings, and a Sun bracelet. The teams that have these 3 items at the end will advance on to the next stage. Some items will be guarded by our S-class mages, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and Gildarts. Others will be scattered hidden around the island. There isn't enough items for each group to have, there are 4 items of each. So you will have to fight for them.

**Lisanna's Pov**

Finally I healed from that injury bully (Bitch) Kokoro gave me. I pretended to to be injured longer, or else everyone else might figure out about my secret, I didn't even us much power. But she did do me a deal of damage. I'm going to send a report in on her, she has a name that means pure heart, she's probably an Angel, I wonder how many points I can rack up this year, so far I already have 10. I absolutely hate her. That's really weird, Loke is here. I heard from some of the other guild members that Loke was a celestial spirit. A girl named Lucy got his key apparently. Celestial spirits can't be in the human world unless they are called by their owner. So who is Loke's owner, is it still that blonde-haired girl, if it is I don't see her. Unless she is among us, since she left a year ago. I will make sure she stays away from My Natsu. Luckily I signed that contract with that person...

**Flash back**

Thunder flashing, Rain fell everywhere creating a gloomy atmosphere. Drip! Drop! Drip! Drop! Most people in the guild were cheerfully talking and when I looked for my partner Natsu, my crush I saw him and Erza talking to Lucy. A lot of other guild members were too, they were laughing with her, smiling, and joking. I ran outside with a mission paper, to catch 2 thieves. They were easy to catch, i'm sure Lucy couldn't do that. She was really weak and all that. I trudged into a forest near the request city after turning them in. I saw a purple blob, and followed it. I became lost walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Suddenly the purple blob stopped, it revealed a guy with purple hair,horns, and bat wings on his back."A-a-...D-E-M-O-N!" I screamed.

"Shush, little one. I lead you here because of your desires. You have someone you want to get rid of right? Lucy Heartfillia am I correct?

"Yes, She has taken everything from me, everyone flocks around her, and my crush is her partner."

"Would you like that to be you? Would you like to be the one remembered not forgotten? I can grant you that wish, however you will have to pay."

"What do I have to pay?" I was scared, I wanted to get rid of Lucy but I don't know what I have to pay, I 'm afraid of it.

"You, my friend pick yes or no? Pick on and I'll tell you." I wanted to get rid of Lucy, she was really annoying and loud. She replaced me, and I want to take back my spot and replace her.

"Yes, I would like to be remembered, and not forgotten."

"Very well,"the guy told me. A searing hot pain spread throughout my body. I felt my head was bursting. Horns grew on my head. My back was killing me, Black bat like wings grew from my back.

"WHAT'S Happening?"I shrieked. I-I have wings and horns.

"Geez, calm down, newbie and quit killing my ears. Name's Kuroyoru. I made your wish come true. Your guild members will care about you more and have their feelings of hate intensified but when judgment comes, all will be uncovered. IN return you had to become a demon. Come here during night time to train with me, we can't have demons untrained. We have to be strong enough to beat the angels."

"The angels? I didn't want to become a demon!" I yelled if I had knew this was the price I wouldn't have done it, but I could use the power. Natsu would probably hate me if he knew I was a demon.

" What do you expect? What you wanted was caused by selfishness and jealously. Angels are pure heart-ed and innocent" I was speechless, I guess this was the price for Love. It is tremendous.

**Present**

I trained with my mentor for a whole year, I'm strong. I would be able to give Lucy Heartfillia a beat down anytime if she every comes back. I got a message from the the upper class saying that she was coming back and they needed her for something, not my business, but I hope they get rid of her for the only ones that could be her are the newcomers, Kokoro and Yukion since they are girls. I know that Kokoro is a dragon slayer, and Yukion seems to be a ice mage. The twin dragon slayers check out and that other guy, with the red hair is a dragon slayer too. Maybe I should ask Natsu, he already hates Kokoro and knew Lucy for a little while. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yah Lis?"

"You know Loke, isn't he a celestial spirit?"

"Of course he is he is..."

"He is?"

" Yah"

"Doesn't he have a master who is it?"

"...I'm not sure, don't remember."Natsu cheerfully said. So, he doesn't remember Loke's master.

"Hey, Natsu do you know who Lucy is?"

"Who's Lucy?" He doesn't remember? But oh well, that's great.

**Yukion's Pov**

It was very fun in Fairy Tail so far, I sensed something strange about Lisanna Strauss. She emitted a weird feeling, a evil uneasy aura sort of. Like a demon's. I'm going to check it out later,something is really weird. When Lucy fought her I could tell that Lisanna got hurt but not as much as she said she was(Pretended to be). She probably is the demon I was informed about by one of my close friends. That means I'm going to have to be more careful and watch Lucy more. I've got to finish my job and get nee-chan to help too. Ren is trying to help me the best he can, but it's not going to be enough if Lisanna's the demon.

* * *

**Preview/Excerpt:**  
At the demon's world...

"Yoru, is it time yet? Is that girl ready yet? We need the other quickly."

"Yes, Mi'lord. Lisanna is ready, I believe."He dropped to one knee and bowed gracefully toward the voice, coming from behind the dark curtain.

"I'm glad that I chose that girl, she's a pretty good demon, she racked up so many points now. She ranked up to commander already. That's a record for once. It will or should be a piece of cake for her to capture the Star Princess/Maiden. We need her to become a demon and sacrifice her to the Infinity Clock, so we can blanket the world with darkness. Soon everyone shall be evil, none good,"Yoru happily commented.

**Please review. I got sort of bored and decided to make Lisanna a demon/reaper more like a demon though. You know what that means when there is a demon right?~Sticy :P**

**I might post a picture of Lisanna like a demon later depending if anyone wants to see .**

**Awwwww. So no one does? It's on my Profile page.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Darkness

**Ryuu: **. When do I come in?

**Me: **Later...quit complaining at least you're still alive.

**Lisanna:** That's true...I don't wanna disappear.

**Me:** Well...you sort of has an okay motive...and you're an enemy in many Fanfics...

**Lisanna:** That's not fair! Aren't there any when Lucy is the bad guy?

**Me:** Well...I'm not sure... Moving On!

**Chapter 7:** The Darkness

* * *

At the demon's world...

"Yoru, is it time yet? Is that girl ready yet? We need the other quickly."

"Yes, Mi'lord. Lisanna is ready, I believe."He dropped to one knee and bowed gracefully toward the voice, coming from behind the dark curtain.

"I'm glad that I chose that girl, she's a pretty good demon, she racked up so many points now. She ranked up to commander already. That's a record for once. It will or should be a piece of cake for her to capture the Star Princess/Maiden. We need her to become a demon and sacrifice her to the Infinity Clock, so we can blanket the world with darkness. Soon everyone shall be evil, none good,"Yoru happily commented.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

"We're here! Kokoro-Let's hurry up and get started!Don't want to be left behind!" Sting cutely yelled. Wait...WHAT?! I called Sting cute again? W-h-e-n-have-I-started-ca-l-l-i-n-g h-i-m C-U-T-E? My face flushed. Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! I could already see Gray looking at me weirdly and the tiny faint smirk on Yukion's face. NOOOOOO! Leave my emotions alone! I DON'T NEED MIRA AFTER ME!

I jumped off the boat with Sting and Gray following. Everyone else raced behind us except for Yukion and her team, they were out of sight. I tore through the forest grounds. Humongous monsters fell as we cut them down one by one. We examined their bodies to check for the items. "Found one!" Gray yelled. He slowly pulled his arm stuck in the monster's throat. _EWW_! In his palm laid 2 earrings that was sun shaped ._It was so beautiful, I wonder who designed/made this. Will the rest of the objects be this pretty?_

Sting reached forward and took the earrings. "Here, Lucy. It would suit you the rest, wear them."

"Thanks...Hey! You should wear it too, we could have matching earrings now!"

I took an earring and wore it, then gave the other one to Sting.

"Thanks, Lucy"

"Come on, one down 2 more to go~!" I cheerfully said smiling.

We started to continue running and BAM! I landed square on my butt. "Ow!" I complained.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry."Voice came from above me.

"Who are you?" I asked. Looking up, I saw a girl with black hair rubbing her head and a guy with black hair that was mumbling something weird. Behind them came Yukion's team.

The mysterious girl extended her hand toward me, but Sting slapped it aside saying," State who you are. I thought no one but Fairy Tail members should be on this island."

"Geez, calm down*yawn*. My name's Aoi Hachimenroppi! Call me Roppi for short! That's my sister, and that's our friend Zeref." Roppi lazily pointed toward Yukion and the black-haired guy.

"STING!" I dangerously warned him." See, they weren't enemies, in fact they're related to Yukion. You should apologize."

"Yes-Yes-Ma'm." He squeaked.

Really? Am I that scary?

"Nice to meet you guys... perhaps you should go to the resting place and stay there? We're in the middle of the S-class exams, you know... Like a test." I told Roppi.

"Sure-sure. I'll leave you guys to it, but Yuki we need to talk." Well-Yuki was hugging Zeref saying," You're back and all that. Long time no see." It reminded me of how Sting and I were when we finally meet each other again. Rogue have a scowl on his emotionless face.

**Yukion's Pov**

Now that Lucy has left, we can get to business. "So, did you find the demon in Fairy Tail that I warned you about?" Zeref asked me.

"Yah, I think it's Lisanna Strauss~. She's the younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman. She was supposed to have died a long time ago, but they found her in Edolas. She gives off an uneasy aura. By the way, Ren's trying to help/wants to."

"~How's Ryuu doing?"My sister asked me. Really? It's been only a year and you have to ask?

"He's fine."

"How about you? Got a boyfriend yet?

I coughed,"W -HAT?! Can I have a decent conversation with you or Ryuu that doesn't involve this aspect?!"

"She's right Roppi, you should leave this to her...But it does seem like that black-haired dragon slayer is interested in you.." Zeref commented. _Maybe I should do something~ I can see that Roppi has a mischievous glint in her eyes too._

" Zeref~Not you too?~" I whined. So Rogue likes me? He's pretty nice and cool. But I'm not sure...

"Well, back to the main topic. Hachi and I will be following along with you on Lucy and them. I sense a more powerful evil source coming this way."

"Aye captain~". Hachi said.

**Lucy's Pov**

I met yet more people. After the encounter with Roppi,we were speeding around and found Lisanna and Natsu. Gray and Sting beat them up really bad, and I took note that they only had 1 item too, and it was the one we already had. That sure wasn't worth the trouble. I turned around and felt static waves in the air. "Duck!Gray and Sting!" They looked around confused, lighting struck the grounds at their feet. "Nice, it's the heart girl. I've always wanted to fight you ever since you beat Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, and Mirajane. You've got to be super tough then."

"Bring it on!"

"OH, arrogant huh?"

"Like you aren't?" I snorted.

**_Time Skip_**

**"**Everyone gather up! Time is up! Let's Start from Team 1! Team 1, Kokoro, Sting, and Gray. They managed to get all the items, and they defeated Natsu, Lisanna, dozens of monsters...Master's jaw dropped...G-i-l-d-a-r-t-s- and -L-a-x-u-s-..."Master's jaw now reached the ground. Looks of disbeliefs were on Natus, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Erza's faces.

"COOL! She's SO STRONG! I want to fight her in the future!" Romeo yelled. Apparently he inherited so many of Natsu's ways.

" You probably cheated! There is no WAY you guys could have beaten Gildarts!" Natsu pointed his finger at us accusingly. What the heck?! All accusing us again for everything!

"Natsu! Be more respectful! What do you expect? She beat you!You need to quit accusing people and start accepting the truth!" Levy angrily snarled.

"Whoa, calm down Levy."Gajeel hugged Levy and started yelling at Natsu.

"CHILDREN! BACK TO THE RESULTS! Team 2 Yukion,Rogue and Frosch. They managed to also get all items, defeated Mirajane and Erza. Dang, they're so powerful too. Team 3 Ren, Loke, Lector. They only got two items and defeated tons of monsters too! Teams 4 only had 0 items and killed tons of monsters. Last but not least, Team 6 Natsu,Lisanna,Happy, they only managed to get 1 item along with Team 5. Congratulations for the teams that won! You will be promoted to S-class! For the others, good luck next year! We will also be staying here for the night! Also meet Yukion's sister, Hachimenroppi and Zeref the black mage(watch out)." Master nervously said.

**Lisanna Pov**

I dragged Natsu away from the group to prevent him from ranting out more. "Why did you stop me Lis?"

"Because there's no point, unless we are stronger than them. The weak are devoured by the strong**. **The powerless fall into despair, and those with power get all the glory. Right, Natsu?"

"Sure Lisanna."

"Well, we need to get them back, so let's train when we get back!" Yeah right. Like training is going to do any good. I'll just use my demonic powers, it will/should help us. Unless there are angels or other demons here, and I still need to deliver Kokoro to Yoru. I'll strike at night, when everyone's all asleep. I chuckled and clung to Natsu's arm dragging him back to the campsite.

**Sting's Pov**

Something's totally off. First off, everytime Rogue looks at Yukion she turns away red faced and when she looks at him, Rogue blushes. Now this is rare, Rogue is usually all stotic, so he must really like her. I could use this to blackmail him sometime later. Second of all, Yukion was called out by her sister to discuss something really secretive that apparently couldn't be shared with the rest of us. Lastly, there's Lisanna and Natsu. Lisanna is weird, and suspicious while Natsu is just plain stupid, arrogant, and I really hate him even though he used to be my role model sort of.

We sat at the campfire talking to each other and ate food Mirajane made. It was delicious, everyone demanded for extras which made Mirajane really delighted. Fear tugged at me, something really feels not right and out of place, but i'm not sure what. I layed down and closed my eyes focusing on my senses. Lucy was asleep and everyone else, I was the only one awake. Silence filled the air, then I heard it, a snap. Someone was walking this way. I quickly acted as still as I could and smelled the air. UH,oh, it was Lisanna. What is she doing here? I also smelled metal, a...weapon.. I opened my eyes and saw Lisanna's figure hovering over Lucy with a weapon in hand in position to stab! In the darkness was also 3 other figures. Accomplices? I can't lose you Lucy! I was going to attack when I heard,"Angel's Descendant Wings!" Light filled the area in front of me, Lisanna now lay on the ground and Yukion, Zeref, and Roppi towered over her. They had wings too. Am I dreaming? They have wings and Lisanna has horns and bat-like wings. This must be a nightmare.

"So we were right. You were the one."They unanimously said.

"Curse you guys! I'll be back! Remember this!" Lisanna crawled into her premade portal and it disappeared. I stood up and ran toward Lucy, thank god she's all right even if this was a dream.

"Its not a dream if you're wondering."Zeref told me. It wasn't a dream? How-how-could something like this be true. I thought angels and demons were just fictional characters in stories.

"But-but-how's this possible?" I stuttered.

"We'll tell you tomorrow, rest for now, we'll protect Lucy for now."Roppi comforted me. I yawned, she was right. I do need to sleep. I drifted off, but not before I heard one of them say,"We need to be prepared for tomorrow..."

* * *

**Preview/Excerpt:**

Midnight passed, and now came dawn. The sun was slowly rising up in the sky. At the same moment Natsu woke up. He saw the other guild members still sleeping. He spun around looking for Lisanna to talk to. But she wasn't next to him anymore.

_I had a really weird dream. Lisanna was in it.I don't get it,it's too confusing and not possible._

**Natsu's Dream**

I walked around where was I? I saw Igneel and the good times I had with him. But now I'm in a field. What's going on? Rustle! Rustle! I squinted at the figure approaching me but blanketed in shadows. It was outlined by a faint purple glow. "Who...who... are you?" I asked. I was really scared..who could this be?

"Now-Now~Natsu Dragneel ~. Don't be afraid."? said.

"Who are you? I don't think I know you. I can't see you either."I trembled and pointed at the shadows, "Why don't you come out and let me see you?"

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing, please continue to do so. I also uploaded a Happy birthday picture for Fairy Tail on my profile, I'm working on Ren right now~nya**

**Lisanna in Demon form**:

#/d5jhtgi

**Happy Birthday Fairy Tail:**

** #/d5jhtym**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream

**Some replies to reviews:**

**Minami Ren:** Romero? Do you mean Romeo? Cause I highly doubt you put our history teacher in here...

**me:** it was a spelling error...

**Otaku'25**:Ugh, I hate Natsu and Lisanna! I wish he knew the truth already! Lisanna is such a f*#ckin' b#*ch and Natsu is such a b#*tard for acting like that to Lucy! Sorry for my bad language xP can't wait for your next chapter! :) # STICT FTW!

**me:** It's okay, I'm sort of use to it, because of the recent manga I've been reading:Air Gear :P. My favorite character cusses a lot(no i didn't pick them because of that) so...yeah :D

**KuroRyuu1313**: Kuroyoru? XD yuki-chan lol so is ryuu ever coming back in the story? *puts on puppy dog eyes, full blast* onegai

**me:** Don't worry, Ryuu will come back sooner or later. It will be a bit interesting ~

* * *

**Lucy:** Lisanna tried to kill me? I'm glad that **Yukikohibki** isn't the author of **Fairy Tail. **I could seriously die if she was, but I love the magic upgrade.

**Natsu**: I was dreaming of Igneel? The good times. :3. Stares off into space.

**Lucy:** Sigh...what am I going to do with you Natsu? Presenting:

**Chapter 8:** The Dream

* * *

Midnight passed, and now came dawn. The sun was slowly rising up in the sky. At the same moment Natsu woke up. He saw the other guild members still sleeping. He spun around looking for Lisanna to talk to. But she wasn't next to him anymore.

_I had a really weird dream. Lisanna was in it. I don't get it,it's too confusing and so unreal, but I have what she said..._

**Natsu's Dream**

I walked around where was I? I saw Igneel and the good times I had with him. But now I'm in a field. What's going on? Rustle! Rustle! I squinted at the figure approaching me but blanketed in shadows. It was outlined by a faint purple glow. "Who...who... are you?" I asked. I was really scared..who could this be?

"Now-Now~Natsu Dragneel ~. Don't be afraid."? said.

"Who are you? I don't think I know you. I can't see you either."I trembled and pointed at the shadows, "Why don't you come out and let me see you?" What was wrong with me, why am I so afraid? I saw the shadows move toward me, I braced myself for impact. I shivered as I heard ? whisper,"You'll know sooner or later but I'm not here to talk about who I am. Just know I'm here to help you.

_Why...why do I need help? I don't need any unless..._

"Is it about Igneel? Do you know where he is?"

"No, its not about your dragon, it's about someone that's important to you."the mysterious person seemed to have shook his head.

_Someone important? My nakama? The person that is the most important to me..._

_"_OH! It's my partner right?"I shouted out.

"Which one?" the shadow asked.

_Which one? I only have one, and that's Lisanna. Ah! A sharp pain exploded in my head, I saw a person in the distant with blonde hair. Is it Laxus, there's no way he could ever be my partner, he was always teamed up with Freed, Evergreen, and Bixslow. he's also older than me. So who?_

"That's ok...it's ok. Yes it's about Lisanna."? replied crashing into my train of thoughts.

"Di-Did- you capture her? I'll save her from you!" I angrily yelled becoming a blaze.

"How cute~ dragon knight. Oh right she's your mate. But No I didn't kidnap her. Here i'll show you Lisanna."? brought out a sphere and I peered in cautiously to make sure this wasn't a trick. _Lisanna was dear to me our lives are connected ever since the contract I formed with her._

I gaped, Lisanna was on the ground curled up in a nasty position, she had dozens of cuts on her and had a puddle of blood beside her. She was still bleeding. Lis turned her head toward me and whispered,"It's ok Natsu."

_Who could do such an awful thing to her? I will make them pay, hurting my nakama in the name of Fairy Tail!_

_"_Who did it Lis? I'll beat them up for doing this!"I growled.

"Whoa, calm down Natsu. I have important things to discuss with you and you have to promise you will remember. First off, Sting and Rogue killed their dragons, I figured that out."

"What?! How could they?!"I panicked,_ I was out looking for Igneel and Wendy and Gajeel were too for their parent, but those two actually killed theirs._

"I know right? Another thing, you remember about what I said?"

_What she said...um that was just last night..um it was about something about training I think..._

"It was about the powerful dominating the powerless?"I wasn't really sure. It seemed something like this.

"That's sort of right. It's not exactly word from word.~you're so adorable like this Natsu~It's,The powerless fall into despair, and those with power get all the glory. But close enough for me. About this we need to train harder enough to utterly defeat them the others and the dragon killers."

_Yes the dragon murderers, I still can't believe it. I can't believe most of the guild members like them. Can't they see through their spell?_

"About these, wounds it's from a greater force you shouldn't worry about for now. They are too strong for us. Watch out for the newcomers they are very dangerous and did this to me. They might hurt you too. That Kokoro girl, seems to be the leader, that's not her real name it's Lucy. I'll live. The person who you're talking to right now is a friend of mine i met on a mission, he's name's Yoru. I-love you Natsu remember that!" she yelled as her imaged started to distort.

_She was in a place I have never seen before. Is she in Edolas again? When did she meet this Yoru guy? Who's Lucy?The name is really familiar but where have I hear it from?_

"Yeah so I guess that's it. I'm Yoru as you now know i'm here to help protect you from this super strong force."Yoru said still in the shadow. He was plain bored while watching us talk.

"Who's the strong force? I wanna try and beat them!" I won't back down from a challenge!

"Whoa! You want to challenge them? You'll die! Now one has ever beat them before except maybe the lord and their own kind. Their magic is very special and many of the things they do help and appear here in this world."Yoru chuckled.

_He's an idiot, so enthusiastic! I guess that's why Lisanna likes him. Natsu Dragoneel huh? He will appear really strong if, he trains more and marks Lisanna. No one beats the angels but themselves and that's rare, inside fights causing angels to die._

"Lisanna will be fine Natsu Dragoneel. I suggest you follow your girlfriend's wishes and train up, i'll check up on here or my other friend will. Here's her gift to you, this pendant! Goodbye Dragoneel."Yoru whispered before fading away.

**Present**

Sting woke up wayyy earlier than Natsu did. _It's time to ask Yukion, Roppi, and the old legendary black mage Zeref for answers. Eh? Isn't that Ren? He's signaling me? I better hurry and catch up._

He moved to get up and found Lucy hugged him.

_She's so cute sleeping. I want to cuddle her. I can feel her stirring._

Lucy rubbed her eyes and saw Sting directly next to her.

"EH, Sting why am I right next to you?"

"Well, when I woke up you were like this. You like the view?"

"Shut-up-Sting. Don't take it wrongly."She blushed. Lucy got up and started cooking with the Mirajane that just woke up to due Lucy's yelling. Sting woke Yukion and them up and walked away from the others dragging poor Rogue along to discuss things.

"Kokoro, is it what I think it is you and Sting like each other?"She squealed, already trying to hatch a plan.

"No-no-it's not like that Mira, it's because we're childhood friends-"I started saying.

"Childhood friends? Perfect! You guys would make a great couple!"Mira started asking me questions about how long we knew each other and all that. Lucy started bobbing heard head up and down out of boredom. Sting walked up with a concerned look on his face

"MiraJane, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Kokoro for a sec?"He asked

"Sure-sure take as long as you like we're almost finished cooking." Mirajane said teasingly.

_I wonder what she was thinking and why Sting needs me now._

Sting, Lucy, and Rogue walked somewhat near a river on the island, Zeref, Roppi, Ren and Yukion sat waiting.

"Yo~"Ren called out.

"Hurry up," Roppi yelled and starting pulling out chocolate to eat. _I wanna sleep._

"Eh? Why are we all gathered here?"Lucy asked as she was the clueless one.

"Well, to start with, Luce you were nearly killed last night by Lisanna.."

"EH?! Why her? What did I do wrong? Lucy shouted. She looked at Sting who was dead serious, and Yukion, Roppi, Zeref all had faint wings?

_Is its a trick of light? Wings? They're mages and human. Aren't angels only in stories? Why would Lisanna want to kill me?_

"I don't know. I saw here with a dagger about to stab and I was going to prevent her when they her."Sting gestured at Zeref, Yukion, Ren, and Roppi.

"I also saw bat-like wings and demon horns on Lisanna and wings on them."

"How-How could that be possible? I thought Lisanna is all human, are you sure you didn't see one of her transformations?"Lucy stuttered.

_I can't believe it. What's going on?_

"Let us explain. Sting, Lisanna is the real Lisanna now. She is a demon. She may have not been on when she was young but she is one now."Roppi stopped to give Sting and Lucy a chance to processes it._ It has to be really shocking to them. No one know that angels and demon actually exist unlike only in stories._

"Lisanna's a demon and we are angels."Yukion explained.

"That's interesting. Nice wings Yukion, they're really cute. They're sort of tiny though. Aren't angel wings supposed to be longer?" Rogue asked clearly interested in the faint wings from Yukion's back._  
_

"They-are. It-'s ju-st i'm just not showing them fully right now..."Yukion stuttered and turned away cheeks flushing red._ I can't believe it... Every time it's like this when Rogue...talks ...or other things..I blush...Why? This is called love?_

"If you look closely now, you should be able to sort of see our wings the tiny ones like what Rogue just mentioned."Roppi leaned against a tree and started yawning.*Yawn* _This is boring..._

Lucy gasped."I was going to ask you guys earlier, when I just looked at you guys I sort of saw them(wings) but i thought it was impossible for you guys to have them. It was only a faint glance."

"They're angels, My brother and I found out years ago. They saved us from death in but they revealed their wings while doing so. We became good friends after that."Ren said.

_It was a close one that day...the unexpected near to tragedy._

"We couldn't just leave you guys to die there you know? Our job is to save people and help them."Yukion kindly said.

"We're here to protect Lucy too~ the star maiden. If she's killed or falls into the wrong hands all will be over. She has a really important role."she also said.

"Wait...i'm the Star Maiden? You must be kidding right?"Lucy inquired. _Me-the legendary Star Maiden? My celestial magic isn't that great and needs could I be a person like that?_

"We're not! Your mother was a really famous person, she worked and was a really great friend to the dragons. She was very a powerful mage and perhaps you can surpass her."Yukion and Roppi yelled.

_This is sooo boring. Oh, I should eat my mint chocolate pocky now!_ Roppi reached into her pouch and pulled some pocky out.

"Hey, that's not fair! Give me some!"Zeref pouted.

"Same here! You know that's my favorite kind."Yukion cutely said. Roppi sighed and reached into her pouch to get more to give them. _They are really going to diminish my pocky stock at this rate._

Then she heard,"LUCY,STING,YUKION,ROGUE, REN and Roppi and Zeref! WE NEED YOU HERE NOW! It's really Important according to NATSU!" Mirajane yelled.

_What could it be? Mirajane had a really worried look on her face. What does Natsu have to say? I hope it's not about us._

* * *

**Preview/Excerpt:**

Natsu growled seeing Sting, Kokoro, Yukion,Rogue, Zeref, Ren, and Roppi walk towards the gathered Fairy Tail members.

_Why are they still here? They caused Lisanna so much pain...yet nothing happens to them. I must first strike at leader, that girl Lucy/Kokoro. I'm going to tell my nakama the truth they deserve to know._

"OK Everyone, Natsu here has something to announce to us."Mirajane gestured warmly. Natsu walked toward the front and stood with a serious look on his face,"First off, Lisanna's gone. Last night she was injured by them!" he pointed accusingly toward Lucy and them. The other guild members gasped in shock. _The new members hurt Lisanna? Why?_

"We sort of injured her, but it was to protect Kokoro's life. Lisanna was holding a dagger are about to take her life. We didn't injure Lisanna that bad." Sting exclaimed.

The Guild members were utterly confused. Who was right? Sting or Natsu? Would Lisanna do such a thing? The sweet white-haired girl?

"But not only that! That girl, Kokoro's real name is Lucy!"Natsu continued to rant.

Lucy? "No way...you're back!" Mirajane ran toward Lucy to hug her. "Why did you leave? We missed you so much." Erza sniffled trying to hold back tears of joy. The great Titania was crying.

"Why are you guys so happy? She hurt Lisanna! Do you guys know her? Because I don't?" Natsu yelled. _Why are they so happy that she's here? Even Mirajane and Erza. Mira, she hurt you sister don't you care? Or am I, Lis's mate the only one that cares?_

Thump! Thump! Slash! Slash! Crackle!Craackle! Smoke was coming from the forest.

"Fairy Tail Members! Let's figure out the bottom to what's causing the noise, we don't want outsiders to disturb the First master's resting place."Master yelled.

"Aye!" The guild members split up into teams to find the cause of the noise.

"Where is he? He's suppose to be on this island. Come out were ever you are...ZEREF"? stomped around angrily.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Please continue to review as many of you did. I tried a new way to right it with less point's of views, i'm just trying it out. :P**

**Be TUNED in NEXT WEEK ~Nya**

**~Still working on Ren~**


	9. Chapter 9: The Enemy

**Roppi:** Wait a sec...I don't really like this chapter how come ? gets to hug Zeref too?

**Mira:** So...Roppi you like Zeref eh~?

**Roppi:** It's not like that, he's a friend of mine, it just seems sort of weird.

**Mira:** Sure-Sure. How's it going for your sister huh?

**Yukion:** I'm fine Mira~ QUIT BRINGING IT UP Please~

**Rogue:**...Presenting

**Chapter 9:** The Enemy

* * *

Natsu growled seeing Sting, Kokoro, Yukion,Rogue, Zeref, Ren, and Roppi walk towards the gathered Fairy Tail members.

_Why are they still here? They caused Lisanna so much pain...yet nothing happens to them. I must first strike at leader, that girl Lucy/Kokoro. I'm going to tell my nakama the truth they deserve to know._

"OK Everyone, Natsu here has something to announce to us."Mirajane gestured warmly. Natsu walked toward the front and stood with a serious look on his face,"First off, Lisanna's gone. Last night she was injured by them!" he pointed accusingly toward Lucy and them. The other guild members gasped in shock. _The new members hurt Lisanna? Why?_

"We sort of injured her, but it was to protect Kokoro's life. Lisanna was holding a dagger are about to take her life. We didn't injure Lisanna that bad." Sting exclaimed.

The Guild members were utterly confused. Who was right? Sting or Natsu? Would Lisanna do such a thing? The sweet white-haired girl?

"But not only that! That girl, Kokoro's real name is Lucy!"Natsu continued to rant.

Lucy? "No way...you're back!" Mirajane ran toward Lucy to hug her. "Why did you leave? We missed you so much." Erza sniffled trying to hold back tears of joy. The great Titania was crying.

"Why are you guys so happy? She hurt Lisanna! Do you guys know her? Because I don't?" Natsu yelled. _Why are they so happy that she's here? Even Mirajane and Erza. Mira, she hurt you sister don't you care? Or am I, Lis's mate the only one that cares?_

Thump! Thump! Slash! Slash! Crackle!Craackle! Smoke was coming from the forest.

"Fairy Tail Members! Let's figure out the bottom to what's causing the noise, we don't want outsiders to disturb the First master's resting place."Master yelled.

"Aye!" The guild members split up into teams to find the cause of the noise.

"Hey, Erza, JJuvia just beat up this guy. He said that there are more of them, he's probably just one of the weak minions. Talk more JJuvia orders!" JJuvia ordered.

"A-y-e. I'm part...of... Grimoire Heart... The seven purgatory sins will punish you guys..." the captured guy answered.

"AND?! What are you guys here for, and who are the seven purgatory sins?" Erza asked.

"Like I'll tell, you.." The guy panicked as Erza equipped and brought out her hundreds of swords and all aimed them at him.

"Wait..wait.. I'll tell you. Don't kill me!" He squealed.

"Zeref, the legendary black mage, that's who we're here for.. Our boss, Caprico-sama, Rustyrose, the Time mage Ultear, Meldy, Zancrow, and Kain Hikaru. Also one more is on this island. KuKuKu.."

"Zeref huh? He's alive and moving. JJuvia, send a message to the other guild members."Erza stated.

"One more...?" JJuvia repeated. A laser beam shot clear slicing the air, a gasp sounding a lot like Master's voice was hear.

"Master!," Erza cried, running toward the direction she saw the laser. It was unbelievable Master was lying on the ground with many wounds.

Clutching them he said to Erza,"I can't believe it's him...he was so kind and a role model...He was the one who appointed me... Erza, the leader of the Grimorie Heart used to be our second guild master, his name now is Hade's. Be cause of him and the Seven purgatory sins, remember with the support of friends anything can happen."

_Why was he on their side? The Grimore heart, he was so cool and kind before he left Fairy Tail appointing me as the master, Master Purehito . Why has he become evil? He claims that the source of all magic is evil/darkness._

**On another side of the island...**

"Where is he? He's suppose to be on this island. Come out were ever you are...ZEREF. Back then it was impossible and the path to Zeref is far. Where are you Zeref? Once I have my hands on him, I will be saved"? stomped around angrily. ? spun around due to the faint footsteps she heard,"Who's there?"

"Looking for me? It's sad you apples of discord manged to anger me." Zeref angrily said.

"Whoa, chill ,"Roppi tried to calm him down with no avail.

_Zeref, I have searched for you so long...and finally you are before my eyes and who's the lady?_

"What you want is my power?"Zeref inquired.

"Yes, your entire existence mi'lord."Ultear said while gracefully bowing.

"...pfffffffffffffffffffft, ahahahaha! W-what's up with the formality?!" You don't have to be that formal, you're creeping me out!"Roppi joked pulling out chocolate to eat but ended up clutching her stomach in a fit of giggles. Zeref and Ultear were speechless. _How could someone eat at this time against an enemy and Laugh?_

"Again, I don't want to see wars or people dying this period of time. Stop attacking the island and leave at once!"He yelled enraged. A moment of silence stood. Seeing that Ultear wasn't doing anything he continued to yell at her,"I'm angry!" Ultear winced at his tone and started sweating like crazy.

**To the Waterlily and Lion**

"OWW!" Ren yelled avoiding the fist of an enormous monster that was currently crashing down flattening the bricks on the ground.

"What is this monster?" Loke who was also trying to avoid having the same fate as the poor bricks on the ground asked.

_He was scary too, as this monster. This thing is outrageously strong._

_"_This is my monster, the guardian saint beast, Belcusus the thunderclap. I'm the Rustyrose of the 7 Purgatory sins "The annoying Grimorie Heart guy with glasses stood.

_Why doesn't he fight? Hmmmm...I should try my Lion's Brilliance._

"Lion's Brilliance!" Loke yelled. _I hope this works._

The Monster grinned as the smoke cleared. It was unfazed. It started swinging it's fist toward Loke to grab him. _I guess this it is...I'm to return to the celestic world already?_ Loke closed his eyes and when he opened them there stood Ren in front of him holding off the attack with his chains.

"Hurry, Loke and help!" Ren yelled.

_That glasses guy is doing nothing but standing there watching the monster attack us...so that means his magic is summoning magic! That kind of magic weakness is the user themselves, they are weak!_

Loke jumped leaving Ren to hold off the monster. He charged at RustyRose forming a ball of magic in her hands. Something was off, the guy was just standing there not moving. Then he saw his lips start to move.

"I'm the King of the Underworld, my arm cuts through anything with a deep dark blade." His hands formed into a claw and he slashed at Loke hitting him.

"LOKE!"Ren yelled turning towards him. The monster sweeped it's arms knocking Ren down too.

"What kind of Magic is that?"Loke asked. _I have never seen something like it before._

"Hmph! It's useless to try to teach such things to Trash, it will only cause confusion for them, Trash.: Rustyrose confidently said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ren retorted._ How dare he call us trash? Who does he think he is? We're all only human, not angels like Yukion and them._

"Magic that has gone too close to the abyss of magical arts has powerful side affects. What a terrible destiny. When we get Zeref, this tragedy will end and a new age of magic will come!" RustyRose continued showing an image of Zeref.

_Why it's Zeref. It's that guy we just recently met. What can he do? He seemed so normal._

"The Ultimate magic world where the true world of magic, where chaos and darkness shall rule. The people who can't use magic can't survive but the ones who do have it, it will be HELL for them. Doesn't it sound so wonderful?! A world just fit for us! Trash who can't use magic shouldn't exist! Those without magic will be annihilated! It will be a paradise for mages only! I've waited for this time to come for so long!I've waited FOREVER!" Rustyrose yelled.

"N-n-o-o-wa-y..."Ren mumbled.

"It's impossible...something like that shouldn't happen.."Loke whispered.

**Back to Zeref and them~**

"ha-ha-ha-"Ultear gasped. Zeref lay on the ground along side with Roppi seemed dead. Ultear staggered to stand up.

"You may be the legendary black mage, but in your sleeping state you're nothing! Don't underestimate the oldest one of the 7 purgatory sins! You're accomplice was nothing too."Ultear pointed at Zeref.

"N-o- Roppi!" Zeref said and blackened out.

"Zeref your mine now... I won't hand you over, I'll make you the King of this world for the sake of the Ultimate magic world!" Ultear explained while hugging Zeref.

**In another world**

"Everything's working so well. You deserve the most credit for the Natsu part."Yoru happily said. "Thanks, Teach, how long will this take to recover? Those blasted angels!"Lisanna growled. "It depends probably a long time and you're on standby for now, since Zeref's involved."Yoru srictly ordered Lisanna. "For now, REST UP!"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so.** You guys won't believe it...but i'm **STILL** working on Ren...his clothes are too hard to come up with. Every time it looks too bad or doesn't suit him :P **Hopefully more about Lucy, Sting, Yukion, and Rogue next week. I sort of had less time this week to write, and couldn't cram all this within 1,000 something words :D**

**Tune in Next Sunday/Week~ nya**


	10. Chapter 10: Shadow's light

**Ren**: I see...You have my after 7 years look done and don't have my present one... .

**Ryuu:** What about me?

**Yukion**: Don't worry I'm sure she'll get to you soon, she hasn't even started on me yet...All she has been doing was work on you...Ren...

**Roppi**: *yawns* What's up? You guys can argue later, there's a chapter we need to present. Have fun Yuki~

**Yukion**: ? Why me?_ Looks down_...uh... Presenting:

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Shadow's Light

* * *

Ren struggled to get up... "Don't you dare mock my guild! People support each others mages or not mages! What you say doesn't matter."

"Hehe, I really don't understand you Fairy Tail mages. You guys can't get near the abyss of magic and don't even know the true horror of Zeref. You guys seem to treat him like a friend judging by your reactions. When you see his actual power you're cower in fear." RustyRose snickered.

Loke lunged foward,"You can't call our allies trash!" smashing RustyRose's glasses. _Great Job Loke...you said it all..._

"Lion's Brilliance." Loke backed up. _That should work, he shouldn't be able to be to see for a while._

"Ahhhh!"RustyRose yelled closing his eyes. "Psych!" He clawed at Loke throwing him to the ground.

"Why-why didn't it work..."Loke mumbled. Ren looked at the enemy and noticed it right away...RustyRose still had his glasses. He was shocked. _Didn't Loke just destroy them? What does he use?_

"Ah, So you noticed Red-head? My magic is the Imagination. Arc of Embironment, I can make whatever materialize. Of course there are limits and conditions for this, but it is invincible, no one has beaten it my whole life. COME FORTH TOWER OF DIGNIR! CRUSH THESE STUPID FOOLISH FAIRIES WITH YOUR SADNESS AND SEND THEM DOWN TO THE EARTH!" RustyRose yelled. A humongous tower emerged and trapped Ren and Loke in it.

**To Lucy and Sting**

A goat looking guy wearing a neat suit jumped into the way of the two. "Hey Enemy I'll take you on!" Sting moved to rush at him but Lucy pulled him back saying,"Watch out, that's not an actual person that's Capricorn, a Zodiac spirit."

"It's a celestial spirit? I wonder... Hey, YOU Capricorn, where's your master?" Sting yelled.

"Master ? I don't have one, I'm one myself! Open Hero of Rubengard!" A really weird guy popped out using a spear and started swinging it at Sting. "White dragon's Roar!" "Open the Gate to the Metal dragon Metecallina!" "Iron dragon's Super Roar!"

"That was easy. Thanks Metecallina. Anything harder Capricorn?" Lucy asked._ I have fought monsters that were harder._

Capricorn stared at Lucy..."Wait, could it be you are..._Capricorn kneeled and took the lady's hand promising he'll come back no matter what.. _YOUR'E LAYLA Heartfillia's Daughter! PERFECT!" He pointed at her.

"You have perfect timing, I haven't been in a human body in a while...20 years! I might as well make you guys my subordinates!" Capricorn said. " Human Subordination: Human raise. Your a beautiful girl! I'll play with you a little." _Play? No way am I going to let that happen to Lucy!_

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU CELESTIAL SPIRIT! LUCY'S MINE!"Sting yelled angrily.

_Sting...you have always cared for me when we were little too... _Lucy deeply thought.

"HOLY RAY!" Sting attacked the spirit that was now moving toward Lucy. Zolredo who was possessing Capricorn disappeared.

Capricorn told Lucy,"You're a lot like your mother kindhearted I guess I'm your spirit, I'm going to rest in the spirit world, take my key. I'm sorry for earlier."

"Hey, Lucy Hurry up! We need to help the others." Sting started to say while dragging Lucy._ I wonder what Sting meant earlier, does that mean he likes he or..?_

**Onward... To the dark snow**

"Rogue-kun, Frosch wants to rest."Frosch tugged Rogue.

"Let's rest there at that tree then."Yukion pointed. She then picked up Frosch set him down at the tree then leaned against it. _Frosch is sooo cute, the cutest of all the exceeds I have ever seen. _"It's crazy ne Rogue? So much is happening in so little time."Yukion said.

"I haven't experienced this much in my old guild. It was more of keep training than having. We had to stay strong or be kicked out."Rogue had hints of sorrow in his eyes.

_I feel sorry for him and Sting..._Yukion walked toward Rogue and hugged him,"It must have been really bad and boring. I'm glad you and Frosch came to Fairy Tail...also you partner too. Now you don't have to worry."

"HEY DON'T BE ALL MUSHY AND ALL THAT!"? yelled stomping the ground near them.

"Whoa!" Yukion yelled.

"Who are you?"Rogue asked glaring at ?. I'm not really happy, I was going to tell Yukion something else and he had to interrupt.

? was a really fat, blackhaired guy who was wearing a cloak. "I-I-'m one of the 7 kin of Grimoire heart, Kain Hikaru. Glaring isn't going to get you anywhere, I'm strong."he whispered hiding behind a tree. He then stepped foward holding out a doll. "One of you give me a strand of your hair, If I put it on here, I can manipulate you it is a really strong deadly curse magic."

"...You know hearing that won't make us want to give you our hair...Plus I never heard of that magic before..."Rogue mumbled. "Shadow Dragon's Roar." "Eh?"

"Mist doll,"Kain still stood firm not affected.

Rogue was shocked. _He probably blocked my attack. But the doll...it has a strand of hair on it._

"You put your own hair on it?"He asked.

'YES! WHATEVER THIS DOLL IS MADE OF EFFECTS MY STRENGTH!" Kain bellowed.

"SHINING DODOSU!" Kain yelled shoving Rogue. Rogue flew crashing into a nearby tree coughing.

"TO TOP IT OFF! IRON RUSH!" Kain yelled.

"Rogue!" Yukion yelled in alarm running towards him.

"FINISHER..." Kain started to say.

"Watch out!"Rogue yelled. Yukion spun around and saw Kain and dodged. _That was a close one... I would be mince meat or something if Rogue didn't warn me..._

"Light Judgment!" Yukion yelled. Pillars of light shot power from the sky crashing into Kain. Kain tumbled rolling into Ultear who happened to be conveniently walking toward the fight.

"What are you doing here Kain?"Ultear asked irritated.

"Ultear-san I'm fighting those two."Kain rudely pointed at Rogue and Yukion.

"So I guess it's two on two?" Rogue asked.

"Let's go Rogue!" Yukion yelled.

"Sure..."Rogue commented.

Kain gnawed his cloak enraged at Rogue and Yukion saying,"I won't forgive you guys getting all flirty and hot. Ultear-san it wouldn't be worth your time, I'll take care of them."

"DODOSOKI!"

Yukion thought_,"We're getting flirty? . Huh? I may like Rogue but...I wonder what that means..." _while dodging Kain's palm.

"Alright, Show them the horror of the 7 kin, I've got to take Zeref back to Master Hades." Ultear shrugged.

"Zeref?! What did you do to nee-chan and Zeref?"

Ultear turned back mockingly said,"Nee-chan? You mean that brat with Zeref? I killed her. As for Zeref find out yourself!" then started leaving.

Yukion dropped to the floor. "n-e-e-chan died? How?" _How strong is she...Hachi..._

"So you think easily of us? You better think again. We'll make you pay for hurting her sister."Rogue said. _I never had any siblings but... if Frosch were to die it would be really sad...losing someone who is important to you...I don't know what I would do and that's probably why Yuki's like that._

Kain charged toward Yukion.

"Cotton doll

"Thanks Rogue..." Yukion quietly stood and took Rogue's hand," Unison: Shadow Light dragon slayer's demolishing fangs!"

Kain fell down in shock,"There's n-o-way you guys should have been able to beat me..."

"But we just did." The two of them walked away.

"Hey, Yukion there's something I've wanted to tell you..."Rogue said.

"Ne? What is it?"

"I liked you ever since we met...Will you go out with me and be my mate perhaps? I know I'm sort of rushing this but... I don't want you to be taken by some other dragon slayer..."

_Wait...what? That means we'll be a couple...so he's asking me out..._

"Sure!"Yukion cheerfully said, cheeks flushed. (**A/N**: This doesn't mean marriage, I think it's more like engagement is it?...I have no clue... *facepalm* I don't remember which people thought it was like that, it's like other Lucy and Sting stories,"marking". Please no one think of it like this later when it's for Lucy...)A contract(marking process was formed/finished as Rogue sank his teeth into her neck, a small figure like a black dragon formed and shaped into a pendant/necklace. Both Rogue and Yukion had one each.

"It's pretty cool, thanks for the gift Rogue," Yukion cutely said bouncing up and down.

"Awwwwww. Frosch thinks Rogue and Yukion are in love~~ Frosch can't wait to tell Lector.."Frosch said.

"Catch Frosch!"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so. _DOES ANYONE KNOW ABOUT KINGDOM HEARTS, WORLD ENDS WITH YOU, LEGEND OF ZELDA, ELSWORD OR CARDFIGHT VANGUARD? THIS IS VERY CRUCIAL TO THE STORY TO INCLUDE THIS IN YOUR REVIEW._**...Now, You guys won't believe it...but i'm working of present day Ren, I drew the future after 7 year time skip one already. He looks so cool. I'm working on posting it if only my computer's internet would quit crashing... I'm SORRY for the short battle scenes *cough cough*.

**Tune in Next Sunday/Week~ nya**


	11. Chapter 11: Despair

**Ren:** . Am i still in that tower thing from a chapter before?

**Lucy**: Yeah, I wonder who's going to save you.

**Ren:** I don't care, I'll break out of it myself with probably Loke's help too!

**Lucy:** Hey Sting what's a contract?

**Sting: **Contract for dragon slayers, who knows. The author I guess just added it in for fun along with Zeref being an angel.

**Ren:** She sure loves to add random things, I wonder what's going to appear. Kingdom hearts, World ends with you, or Cardfight Vanguard?

**Lucy:** Hey, What's that show on that box thing with buttons?

**Ren:** I think that's something called a computer

**Chapter 11: Despair**

* * *

Gray turned around following Ultear stealthy. Suddenly rain dropped from the sky. Platter. Drip. Drop.

_This is not my day, first Lucy's real identity is figured out and now it's raining. Also I picked up that girl/guy, Roppi I think? She looked dead and I dropped her off at camp for Mirajane to take care of. Hey, at least it's cold/rainy. Who's that lady, She's dragging Zeref._

"Gawwah!" Gray yelled kneeling._ My leg, where's this pain coming from?_

"Yo~ Are you all right?" Yukion asked.

"I'm not really sure, I keep on feeling emotions and pain. It might have something to do with this thing on my wrist, it suddenly appeared,"Gray whispered tears flowing down his face.

"It should be link magic,"Rogue commented. "It links the sense of people together."

The weird symbols vanished after Gray crashed into a nearby tree.

"Oww. Hey, it's gone,"Gray muttered.

"You guys were following me huh? Now where have I seen you two before?" Ultear asked pointing at Yukion and Rogue.

"Maybe you're the one who was dragging Zeref and killed her sister?"Rogue snapped._ I usually don't go all emotional like this but...hey she killed someone._

"Oh yeah, you two were the ones fighting Kain...I see he lost. So weak I wonder how strong you guys really are."Ultear sneered.

"What did you do to nee-chan where is she? We'll be taking Zeref back too!" Yukion glared waiting for Ultear's response.

"Wait... I took your sister back to camp, Mirajane's watching her."Gray told Yukion.

She sighed calming down. _Well at least Hachi's not taken by the enemy. Now to deal with this murder!_

"My name's Ultear, I'm your teacher's daughter."Ultear directly told Gray.

Gray gasped, eyes bulging. _She's Ur's daughter? She's been secretly involved with Gerald's/Jellal's group, with the council, and also is a part of Grimoire heart. I see...she's bound to have a grudge against me._

"Gray...I've wanted to meet you for a long time. Please don't worry , I'm your ally." Ultear smiled sweetly toward Gray, Yukion, and Rogue.

" An ally?"Gray asked.

"Yes, that's right." Ultear stopped stomping the ground.

"I'm..."

"I already know, you don't need to say anything. Ur's death isn't your fault. It was simply a mother protecting her young, in the end it was pride." Ultear stated blandly.

_How does she know? Why is she insulting Ur?_

"Don't lie, I don't care what you think about me, but don't say that what you're doing is Ur's pride. Ur lost her life to one of Zeref's monsters, and you guys are going to use him to create a meaningless world!"Gray angrily said.

"You're the one who has had it wrong, this is all Ur's will."Ultear said.

**Fairy Tail Camp**

Lucy and Sting rushed back to camp to check up on Gajeel and the others who were severely injured. Smack!

"Ngg...you...Lucy."Natsu clutched his head wincing him pain hitting the ground from the impact of crashing into Sting.

"Hey, Dragoneel. What are you doing here? Wait a sec...*sniff sniff* you contracted someone huh? I didn't know you could get a person to do it with you. Let me guess. Is it that dull white-haired chick? Then one that almost killed Lucy, you former partner/best friend?" Sting provoked Natsu. _Talk about...I haven't asked Lucy about it..maybe sometime later?_

"Don't...insult Lisanna like that. You guys *huff huff* got it wrong. She's not like that."Natsu retorted arguing with Sting the whole time along the way. Upon arriving at the FT(Fairy Tail) Camp, Lucy crashed in.

"Mira, is everyone alright? Anything I could help you?"Lucy asked. Sting and Natsu stood to the side watching Mira and Lucy do their work.

"Yeah, that girl, Roppi, she seems to be dead."Mira stated.

"Eh?" Lucy was genuinely shocked. _Wasn't she an angel? How could she die? Who was her enemy?_

A rustle, rain started pouring. "That way, the enemy is there!" Natsu shouted pointing at a certain place in the forest nearby. "I'll take care of them."

"I'll join you guys too!" Wendy cheerfully said running up to them.

"Really? We'll go, you Natsu should stay behind and protect the injured. So Mira doesn't get to overburdened. Come on Wendy let's go!" Lucy explained while being dragged by Sting toward the direction Natsu pointed at with Wendy following behind.

"The Rain is pouring down harder! What is this magical presence?It's so intimidating!" Lucy complained.

"Can you fly? No you can't!" The mysterious guy Bluenote stated slowly raising his hand and lowering it. A nearby boulder rolled down, and Lucy and Sting slammed onto the ground like magnets. The boulder came closer second by second. Lucy shut her eyes ._Is this it? I hope not._

Sting tried pushing the ground to quickly stand up. The boulder arrived slamming the ground creating a crater and shattering into pieces. Lucy struggled to get up from the impact.

Bluenote stood there with his arms crossed stating his commands," Tell me where the grave of your first master is? I don't care about Fairy Tail or Zeref, I'm here for that one reason."

Sting got up and asked,"What grave?"

Bluenote just slammed him down again and Lucy,"Don't pretend you don't know. It's one of you guild's great Fairy Magics, Fairy Glitter. It is suppose to be sealed in Mavis's Grave. You two will tell me where it is." he commanded.

"Sting struggled back up and started crawling toward Bluenote. Bluenote raised his arm yet again but this time he shot something like a laser at Sting. "Where is it or do I have to find your master and interrogate him?"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MASTER!" Sting yelled.

A flash of light engulfed the dreary skies, a girl with a really familiar purse threw cards out towards Bluenote yelling,"Lucy! I'll help you guys!"

"Cana! Aren't you too drunk to participate and not suppose to be here? I mean i'm glad you're here but.."Lucy yelled tears brimming her eyes._ She still remembers me!_

"You won't hurt my comrades anymore!" Cana engulfed her hand with light prepared to strike Bluenote. Bluenote stared then raised his arm yet again quickly slamming Cana toward the ground.

"No way..is that the magic he's talking about? Fairy Glitter?" Sting gaped.

"Hey, You...distract him as I build up magic power."Cana ordered Sting. "Lucy, Laxus, Fried, Bixslow, Gildarts, and I were contacted by Master so we headed here,"Cana rushed to explain.

"Hey, my name's not YOU, it's STING! Get it right!"Sting yelled._ You...drunk lady...if I actually say it to you, Lucy's going to be mad at me.._

"Hmph!" Bluenote extended both his arms slamming Lucy into the walls or the crater, Wendy slid into the wall, Cana and Sting slid a few feet.

"To think that you would find the magic I spent so much time looking for, now i'm going to take that magic,"Bluenote declared.

"What are you talking about? How can you use it? " Cana yelled. _It's our guild's magic, it's special._

"If you trace the roots of magic, it began with one single magic. That means every spell that exists at it's foundation is one magic,"Bluenote explained. _How could they not know this? Aren't these kids mages?_

Lucy gasped. _One magic.. This story...I've heard it somewhere before...long ago...where?_

Bluenote lifted Cana up using his magic. Cana coughed as if she was being choked. "I can process and use many kinds of magic. Let me ask you, girl, are you able to use Fairy Glitter?"He interrogated.

"O-f-c-our-se, I can,"Cana choked out beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"The complicated spell that collects and concentrates the light of the Sun,Moon, and the Stars. There is no way someone as weak as you could use it!" Bluenote laughed.

"White Dragon Slayer's Roar!" Sting yelled. Bluenote glared at him flinging him around again. Bluenote then turned back to deal with Cana.

"Thanks! Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!" Cana roared bringing forth a "halo" of light around Bluenote.

"OHHH!" Bluenote screeched. "FALL!"

Everyone watched in shock as they were being flung around yet again. _How can he still attack? Isn't this a great magic?_

"You call this Fairy Glitter? That's so pitiful! I wasn't able to fly today either, FALL INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" Bluenote scoffed reaching his hand toward Cana prepared to take her out.

Cana with her now bleeding arm closed her eyes. _I'm not strong enough...I'm sorry..._

A shadow swished in blocking the attack,Bluenote fell back. Cana's eyes widened tearing up while she said there quietly.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so. _DOES ANYONE KNOW ABOUT KINGDOM HEARTS, WORLD ENDS WITH YOU, OR CARDFIGHT VANGUARD? THIS IS VERY CRUCIAL TO THE STORY TO INCLUDE THIS IN YOUR REVIEW._**...Now, You guys won't believe it...but i'm working of present day Ren, I drew the future after 7 year time skip one already. He looks so cool, I mean it. I'm working on posting it if only my computer's internet would quit crashing... which has happened a lot this week especially today.

**For the readers who are concerned about Roppi, Wait for the next few chapters to find out...**

**Tune in Next Sunday/Week~ nya**


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge Failed

**Ren:** Awesome~ Swift wind~Strong wind~ Stormy wind~ I LOVE my new item!

*runs off like the wind*

**Lucy**: Sigh, I don't really get him. He seems cool and all that. Where did I go? I still don't understand why I 'm with Stingy Bee. It's nice I guess...and all that but we're really _enemies_!

**Sting:** True that, but let's just say this is a parallel world?

**Lucy:** Yeah, but don't what you do in one world effect what happens in another?

**Sting:** Just deal with it, blondie...

**Lucy:** DON'T CALL ME THAT! You're blonde too!

**Yuki**: ***sniffle*** I'm going to cry now...almost no one's reviewing...***Sniffle*** Why? Any suggestions then?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Revenge Failed**

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Gildarts growled charging toward Bluenote.

"Yikes, I have never seen Gildarts so mad before."Lucy scrambled away from him.

Bluenote suddenly flipped the whole ground upside down at where Gildarts was. He jumped up turning ground into separate blocks. The 2 powerful mages clashed, fists colliding bringing an explosion destroying the ground near them. Gildarts was very ticked. _This test was meant more to the youngsters than any adult could imagine and this guy dares to interrupt it..._,"THIS TEST REPRESENTED THEIR DETERMINATION TOWARDS THEIR FUTURE AND YOU TRAMPLED OVER IT!"he yelled.

"Let's go, we'll only hinder him if we stayed..."Cana whispered as they started to leave.

**~Back to the Waterlily and the Lion~**

"What...Who Hell are you guys?" RustyRose hit the ground. Freed and Bixslow stood in front of him.

"Whoa, it's the Thunder God Tribe!" Levy exclaimed. _But what are they doing here? I would love t o also fight but...I think they can handle RR along with Ren._

"Oh well. Just more _Weaklings_ added to the mix, nothing I can't handle. I'll take you guys down."Rusty Rose shrugged creating his beast arm again.

"We won't fight fair since you hurt our comrades!" Bixslow and Freed commented angrily. "The rules don't apply to you!"

"Baryou Formation!"

"I can repel anything with this Golden Shield I have on my left arm"

"Yami no Ecriture: Pain!" Freed pointed his sword.

"And my feet have Pegasus wings." RustyRose jumped up and laughed. "You guys think you can defeat Imagination? My power has no end! I wonder how much time your red-headed friend has left, the lion looking guy already disappeared."_ These fools, there power can't match mine, I'm one of the 7 sins._

"Let's speed it up shall we? Sacred Guardian Beast, Belfast of the Hurricane!Tear them Down!" On cue a metal dragon appeared clawing the air.

Bixslow smiled weirdly._Piece of cake, I can control it._ He used his Puppet Magic, successfully destroying it. _Hah, Let's see what you'll do next._

Rusty Rose gazed at his dragon. _What's wrong with it? Why did it Explode? How could he? _"IMPOSSIBLE!" He screeched, Freed transformed into his "demon mode" and shocked RustyRose.

"Wow, The Thunder God's power!" PantherLily watched in awe.

"Get up! We're not finished yet!" Freed and Bixslow said.

RustyRose shuddered at that comment. _What is this feeling? Is it fear?...But it feels good! _"Fear is also a Source of Imagination!" He called upon ghosts to devour Freed and Bixslow. The two stood there stuck in the midst being wrapped around ghosts. Everyone, Freed, Bixlslow, PantherLily, Mira,Levy..etc.. fell toward the ground. _Our magic power...ugh.._

Ren watched them all fall toward the ground. _What's wrong with them? I seem fine.I can't let them lose, and I'm not this weak either! I guess it's time to use the gift I got from them , supposingly a gift from the angels. _He concentrated on his hands imagining his chains, despite RustyRose who continued to mock Freed and Bixslow who were powerless at the moment.

Finally 2 chains formed, "Let's go."Ren said quietly, swinging them around crushing the tower.

"Levanthian Rain!"

RustyRose turned."My tower!" He gasped, as pieces of it fell on him and Ren landed safely on the ground. "Never hurt our comrades again."

**To the sweet "Devil"**

"I'll be taking away your friend Zeref to cure him, and you I didn't really kill your sister. She should still be alive. Remember Gray, your the only one who can defeat Hades. You have to use Iced shell. Please, you're the only one who can."Ultear sweetly said.

"Iced shell huh? I'm prepared to use it. I will take down Hades, not for you or Ur, but for my guild." Gray truthfully spoke.

"My father was killed by Hades. After Ur died I learned from her diary that she infiltrated Grimoire Heart to seek Revenge. But she later found out that Hades had too much power so she learned Iced Shell. Even though I'm her daughter I couldn't learn it, that's the only magic I know of that can take down Hades. Once I get of this island, I'll make sure Zeref doesn't land in the hands of Hades, he'll get medical treatment."Ultear sweetly continued picking up Zeref and started walking away.

Yukion watched the whole time become more frustrated by the second. _This... is... so annoying! I can't stand her sicking sweet voice. I'm glad nee-chan is alive though. She must have been pretending again. But I doubt Ultear's words about Gray having to use Iced Shell and that Zeref would get medical treatment. I don't really think she seems like the type of person to. I dunno, just play along for now..._

Ultear happily marched through the forest and found Meredy. She then explained what she just said to Gray and their plan. "I can't believe that fool fell for that story! I made it up on the spot! This is so awesome, It's like getting rid of 2 birds with one stone. Both Gray and Hades will perish! They're dancing in the palm of my hand! I won't give Zeref to anyone, he's all mine!"Ultear maniacally yelled. "Meredy, Help carry Zeref please."

Meredy lifted up Zeref who was just tossed to the ground. "But Ultear-san against Hades?" She asked shocked. _How will we not be detected by Hades's eye?_

"Easy, He'll be distracted by Gray, and we'll hurry of the island. Who's this?" Ultear questioned poking at the unconscious JJuvia laying in a puddle.

"She's JJuvia, Gray's friend."Meredy replied. Ultear brought her sword to JJuvia's neck.

"Wait...What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill her of course Meredy. What else?"

"B-But! She doesn't have any fighting spirit left." _It's like picking on the weak...What if...what if that was me? Would Ultear do that to me?_

"Shut up! I don't really care. No part of Gray WILL see the future. Whether or not he dies killed by Hades or by Iced Shell. If you live any longer, you'll have to live through the suffering of losing a friend." Ultear swung her sword down. Time slowed, Meredy watched in horror as Ultear's sword inched closer and closer to JJuvia's neck swearing to claim her life.

Unfreezing, pillars of ice stopped Ultear's sword, Gray flipped over her grabbing JJuvia and setting her down. "I figured out you were going to do something like this. I'm sorry but I didn't really trust you from the start."

"I see. So you played along from the beginning. Bad Boy!" Ultear ordered.

"You see, I swore to my rival...old rival that I would never use that magic again. No matter what Ur's will is, I have my own! I want-no I will walk down the path where I can live with my comrade's!" Gray shouted out passionately.

"Well...well...what do we have here? So you're not a simple minded fool. Drats! I was so close to getting rid of Hades too! You know something, I didn't really want to fight you since you are her student after all. You've chosen to be killed in the cruelest way!"Ultear manically shouted hatred portrayed on her face.

"I'll teach you manners in place of your mother, you Delinquent Bitch!" Gray yelled angrily, taking and throwing his jacket off. _She's Ur's daughter yet she's like this... so much hate...For the past few years I have trained to become stronger and I will beat her!_

"Hey Gray, you can take her on by yourself. We'll stand back and watch along with this girl. I mean I don't really wanna hurt your pride, helping making it 2 vs. 1." Yukion told him pointing at Meredy.

"Let's get started. There is one crucial thing that you don't know about me. It's that I am the HEAD of the 7 purgatory sins. There is no way someone like you is much of a match for the like of-" Ultear proudly stated, not watching carefully as Gray moved closer and closer. Finally punching her with his arms encased in ice.

"Ultear!" Meredy shouted proceeding to move toward the fallen Ultear with the draped Zeref over her shoulder.

Ultear flipped up, crouching and commanded Meredy,"I don't matter Meredy! Hurry and take Zeref to the "escape point"!"

Meredy hobbled carrying Zeref.

"JJuvia snap out of it!" Gray called. JJuvia woke up and started flushing and daydreaming.

"Forget about that! We need to pursue Zeref!" JJuvia happily drifted in the direction of where Meredy was headed and stopped. _Snap_

_Oh I'm sorry Gray-sama, My leg was injured earlier oh well... I can still CRAWL!_

_JJuvia started crawling toward Meredy._

"Hey, wait up you're not taking Zeref with you!" Yukion yelled dragging Rogue along with her in pursuit.

"You will be ok right Gray?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just hurry!" Gray yelled warding of Ultear's attacks.

Meredy ran for her life. _This is scary!I have one lovesick crawling lady,and a girl looking I dunno 13-17? dragging a black haired guy with her. How long until I reach the escape point? I can't believe Ultear is going to stay there and fight Gray!_

"Ice make: Hammer!"

"To the past! Evaporated!" Gray's eyes bulged. If that doesn't work how about this?

"Ice make: Lance!"

"To the Future!"

"My ice magic is useless?" Gray finally asked.

"Shouldn't that be obvious? I learned Arc of Time in order to kill molding mages like my mother!" Ultear Shouted.

That made Gray even more angry. _Back then... I would see Ur hugging your clothes and crying all the time yet..._

"I hated her!"Ultear continued creating bubbles and making them move quickly toward Gray. Gray made his Ice make: Shield for guard but alas...

"Futile!" Ultear declared.

"Flash Forward" The shield disappeared leaving only the bubbles. Which all hit Gray, he dropped to the floor creating pillars of ice.

"She cared so much about you!"

"And so what...?" Ultear stated.

"It's so sad, all the things she can't convey to you now..."Gray lunged forward using his fist to punch Ultear. Ultear dodged grabbing Gray and kicking him to a nearby tree trunk.

"SO it's going to be a physical battle now that your Ice make magic is sealed off? My time Arc manipulates times of all things. Ice in the future would be evaporated, ice in the past would be water." Ultear smugly said.

"I'll beat you with that magic anyway. I believe in Ur's molding magic."Gray encased his arm in ice again.

"You can't defeat me with ice, molding magic would be of no use to you at all!" Ultear smirked.

Gray brought his ice covered arm to his side cutting himself.

"Gah!" He grunted. Ultear stood still shocked at what Gray has done. _What is he doing? How's that going to help?_

With his blood stained Ice, Gray sliced at Ultear.

"HA! I told you before don't you listen? Ice magic will be of no use!" Ultear reached out her hand to move time.

"Huh? Time...won't move! "

Gray kept on swinging and Ultear started dodging.

"What is going on? Why can't I control time?"

"Well...You can't control the time of living things if I remember correctly." Gray madly swung. Ultear tried her best to dodge finding it harder and harder to as Gray's movements became sharper and more swift. SHe looked at the ice on his arm. No way...it's red. You froze your own blood.

"Ice Blade: 7 slice dance!"

Ultear landed on the ground from that attack. _Despite being injured so much, he... never less...I will do this if I have to..Win. I can't lose. Until I reach the Great World of Magic!_

Ultear landed on her feet bring her arms back in an all so familiar stance.

"That stance! It's-" Gray started saying.

"Ice make: ROSEN CORONE!"

Roses and vinces of beautiful ice trapped Gray in place. _Her magic...it's exactly like Ur's._

He slid to the floor and started saying," That magic, I thought I would never see it again. Ur's magic. I should expect it since you two are related.." catching Ultear off guard and eventually making her more pissed.

She created more ice to attack Gray, he countered with his own. Soon, the ended up tumbling in the ground to the edge of the cliff.

"What, what has made you that way?!" Gray inquired.

"You don't understand!" Ultear cried desperately. I was abandoned by my own mother, and brought to a magical research laboratory I was a subject to amplifying magical power ...they left me and my heart in pieces. One day I sneaked out and went home. When I got there...My mom was really has got rid of me and got these new kids in her life, that's why she's so happy. That day I dropped to my knees crying in the snow. I will never forgive her. I went back to the magical laboratory and got magical power so that I could take revenge on my mom. It wasn't long before I came across Zeref and the dark guild he led in books. In them it said that's the Great Magic World will be complete when Zeref is resurrected. That time was when I first met Hades. He told me that in that word you could bring back the happiness you've lost, the Arc of Time. He said that with it you could go back in time and change it. I did this so I could fix my existence So I could fix everything right, my cursed life to a life of happiness.I will complete the Great World of Magic!

Ultear swam towards Gray creating underwater ice lilies. "Help me. Please." A voice called. _What's that?There it is again! What is this memory?_ "This child has been born with too much magical power!" Ur stated, clutching a sick looking Ultear._ What is this? Memories of my mother?_ *more memories (For those of you who read FT up to this point it's the flashbacks) _This is not How I remembered it at all! UR died and melted at Garna and was washed into the ocean...the ocean? Am I inside my mother?_

Gray froze Ultear in a pillar of ice raising her above the ocean waters. He drifted up floating on the ocean beginning to about what Ur told him back then to the frozen in thought Ultear suspended in the air. When he was finished, he released the ice and Ultear cried while falling into the ocean yet again, now understanding what really happened. Gray floated towards the shore and picked up his jacket that happened to still be there and tied it around his waist.

"You can't take down Hades, he's too strong for you..."Ultear commented before drifting off to sleep.

Gray glanced at her smiling replying,"I may not be stronger to take down Hades, but I will! Because I have my comrade's with me, fighting alongside me...". Ultear smiled as Gray started walking away...

* * *

~Yo, yo , yo! This is an unusual time to update, considering this was suppose to be posted on last Sunday but...oh well! Consider this, this week and last week's chapter combined due to how long it is and I didn't update.

Time to reply to some reviews!

First off from recent to older is:

**otaku908:**

Pretty fast chapter, try to explain things more but not too much. GAH! OOCness! Hate that XP well tis' required i assume :C anyways i will see you next chapter ;3

**My reply: K! :3 **Well...when you add one Occ...the others want to be added in...I some how prevented like 4 more people who wanna be occs in. XP I hope you don't mind... *spoiler?* a few KH add ins.

**Mirajane S and Erza S's review:**

...  
You killed Roppi off?

**Yukiko's reply**: hehehe...I would love to tell you what really happened but. I don't want to spoil it for people. Don't worry, I'm not that heartless to kill of someone's sibling *cough cough* (Some people ). ~Ne, you must really like Roppi huh?

**Minami Ren:**

Lol I know about all of them. Its in my review. Again. And I can't wait to see the picture. Show me it later, nee? And I hope your computer stops crashing!

**Yukiko's Reply: **I will once I get more time to finish! Mid-terms next week! :O I'll probably be working on it after I get Yukion or Roppi drawn over holiday break. Also I'll probably catch up reading your fanfic.

**Unknown Guest:**

Yuki-chan, it's me, as in ME. Hopefully, you know who I am. So...grammar. Yeah. Watch your grammar. You have really...oddly worded questions that make reading somewhat difficult. Yeah, that's about it. It's good.

**My reply**:...I'm tempted to say it's Rei but...Rei doesn't call me Yuki-chan. So this is probably *racks through lists of people in my head..* That leaves like 4-5 people who call me that and...sigh. I guess it's Hachi...

**Yuk-SHOT**

I'll assume you don't want any more grammer checks, but I do have a question...How do they remove the insignia? (I thought it was a tattoo?)

**My Reply:** Well...I'm not really sure. Ah ha! Found it! "The insignia resembles a normal stamp, but it allows you to produce any symbol on the body. In contrast to normal tattooing, it is faster and painless. There is a large number of colors available. This item is used mostly by Magic Guilds to create symbols on the bodies of their members." Quote from Fairy Tail Wiki. So there you go!~

**fairyatilrocks78**

this is awesome is there a sequel?

**My reply:** Probably because I warn you guys this might get really long. It also depends on how many chapters I can put in this story... and ideas... and if it seems like a drag later if it gets super long.

**Guest**

How the heck is Zeref a angel! He's freakin' Zeref! THE ZEREF! The creater of Lullaby, Deliora, and ACNOLOGIA!

**Yukiko's Reply:** Well...this is a fanfic where almost anything unimaginable could happen. I also needed to give Zeref and Roppi something to do otherwise everyone would be using dragon slayer magic. That would result to there's too many dragon slayers and it gets too annoying. I guess you could consider Zeref to be a dark angel.

**Dominican.14**

I just love this story! 3  
Anyway isn't zeref suppose to be the enemy?

**Yukiko's Reply: **Not necessarily. In the actual manga/anime Zeref is the creater of a bunch of evil things/creatures, but when you meet Zeref on the island he's all,"Natsu come kill me.. something like that". Also when Ultear wants his power, he's all enraged, but he is more kind looking. He doesn't seems to want much fights, more peace.

**That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps later? Since there are so many exams this week.**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so. _DOES ANYONE KNOW ABOUT KINGDOM HEARTS, WORLD ENDS WITH YOU, OR CARDFIGHT VANGUARD? THIS IS VERY CRUCIAL TO THE STORY TO INCLUDE THIS IN YOUR REVIEW._**...Now, You guys won't believe it...but i'm working of present day Ren, I drew the future after 7 year time skip one already. He looks so cool, I mean it. I'm working on posting it if only my computer's internet would quit crashing... which has happened a lot this week especially today.

**For the readers who are concerned about Roppi, Wait for the next few chapters to find out...**

**Tune in Next Sunday/Week~ nya**

** ~Ciao/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	13. Chapter 13: The arrival of Acnologia

**Yukion: **Awwwww, so it was a tie? Kingdom Hearts and The World Ends With You? yay! We get to see both~ they're both cool!~

**Roppi: **Sigh, remember, Yukikohibki **_doesn't_** own Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts, or World Ends With You.

**Lucy:** So it's that time?

**Ren:** Yup! It's Christmas Time!" *Starts playing Jingle Bells on computer*

* * *

**Chapter 13:** The arrival of Acnologia

* * *

"Hmph! So the 7 purgatory sins AND Bluenote were taken down? Oh well...I guess I'll be their opponent It's time for the Devil to play with the fairies Let's have some fun now, it's the FINALE, THIRD FAIRY TAIL!" Hades yelled. " Come anytime you're ready!" He declared to the Fairy Tail members, walking back into his ship.

"So cocky! You should come down here yourself!" Natsu yelled. Sting punched him in the face.

"Hey, what did you do that for you dragon murderer?!" Natsu screeched furiously at Sting. _I never really liked him in the first place._

"Calm down Salamander, he's more powerful than Master. If we defeat him, we can all leave the island." Sting explained. _This idiot ...i can't believe I have to explain this to him..._

_"You two quit arguing!" Erza glared at the two._

_"Yes...yes...ma'm." Sting draped his arm around Natsu acting like they were great friends._

_"Gray, stairs?" Erza ordered._

"On it..." Everyone parted way for Gray as he created a set of ice stairs leading to the ship's deck. Natsu, like the usual ran up the stairs only to fall back down. "Hey Ice Queen! What's with this set of stairs? I keep on falling."

Lucy stared at Natsu._ He's the hopeless sometimes. _"You're not suppose to run on ice, you're suppose to walk at most, the rain's causing it to become slippery."

"Um...thanks." Natsu started continuing to attempt to run up the stairs anyway. The Fairy Tail members jumped up onto the deck. "Roar of the Fire and White Dragon!" Sting and Natsu roared.

"Taste the power of FAIRY TAIL!"

"The power of Fairy Tail? You make me laugh." Hades chuckled raising his hand causing the attack to effect what was around him. The smoke dispersed, Erza, Gray, and Lucy jumped out.

"Cold Excalibur"

"Black Wing Moon Glimpse"

"Oh, Regulus give me strength! Regulus punch!"

"Wait...what?!" Gray turned facing Lucy. How can she use Loke's move?

"Well...you see when I was training, Loke helped me improve my Celestic Magic... I learned how to use my spirits powers."

"If you guys are going to be so restless, then fine!" Hades pulled made/pulled out a chain, hooked Erza and crashed her into Gray. Sting jumped up into the air and sort of flew toward Hades. "White Dragon's Wing attack!"

Hades backed up making another chain and hooked Natsu this time and swung him into Erza and Gray.

Rogue stepped from Hade's Shadow. "Shadow Dragon Claw!"

Hades winced. Finally they are getting better. Otherwise this wouldn't be fun anymore.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar"

"Ice make arrow"

"Sky dragon's roar"

"Sand Buster"

"Ice Dragon's Roar."

A mixture of attacks spiraled toward Hades at the same time._ A Unison Raid huh? What's that speeding thing in the middle?_

Natsu charged, tearing the sky in the attacks crashing into Hades. "Fire dragon's sword horn!" Hades slammed into the wall creating a huge crater. Natsu collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"The mistake people make are supposingly called "Experience". But because you guys decided to take me on as your opponent that is your mistake. You will not leave here alive." Hades crossed his arms and walked up to the guild members.

"We-we-we- went at him at full power, but...it had no effect on him." Wendy gasped in shock. _I never read , heard, or saw anyone like this before._

"His magic power has increased dramatically." Rogue commented.

"Well, then I suppose you guys are done with your warm ups? Katsu!"

Everyone trembled with the exception of the stoic Rogue, arrogant Sting, and Lucy clung onto Sting's arm unconsciously. A "poof" and everyone turned. Wendy was gone, only her clothes remained. "WWEENNDDYY!" Lucy cried.

"What did you do to her?" Yukion asked. Everyone panicked while Hades stood there smirking. It serves you right you fairies.

"Everyone don't worry about me...is what she says," a quite familiar voice proclaimed. That's ..that's..HOROLOGIUM! Lucy looked up and saw HOROLOGIUM on the celing.

"Whew, at least she's safe." Gray sighed in relief.

"I'm at my limit, bye." Horologium materialized.

Wendy landed safely on the floor in a new set of clothes.

"These are Makarov's kids? They're sort of interesting." Hades admitted.

"Why? You know master?" Natsu asked.

"Know him? You guys didn't investigate me? I'm in you guild's archives. I was once apart of Fairy Tail, and when I was, I went by the name of Purehito, I was the guild's 2nd master. I nominated Makarov." He continued.

"Stop Bullshitting with me! There is now way! You Liar!" Natsu charged at Hades._ I...I can't believe it, what is with the world now? First these new guild members, Lisanna is still injured...and now this... my...head...ugh...Natsu...Natsu...don't...you'll get hurt...even more...LISANNA?_

Hades moved 2 of his fingers to his eye and ribbons of letters of symbols exploded, Natsu was in the middle of it. Next he caved the floor where the others stood, and hooked Lucy tying her to Sting, binding the two of them. Gray proceeded to make something with his Ice make magic, Hades insanely shot at him and everyone else who where standing yelling,"Dance With my Magic!" Yukion and Rogue created a shield of Darkness to protect the others but alas...it was a little late. Lucy twitched, Erza stabbed her sword into the ground and was proceeding to pull it back up, Natsu lay there with an angry scowl on his face on the ground.

"DO Fairies have tails? Or do they don't? It's an eternal mystery, and eternal adventure. That is probably why your guild was created. Mavis entrusted her will to me, I entrusted mine to Makarov. But he changed the guild." Hades scowled walking towards them.

"What is so bad about change? It happens, even I changed." Lucy protested. Hades turned toward Lucy and shot her.

"Too much light was shone on magic" Hades commented, he then shot Natsu hitting several different places, most of them being vital spots..

"You, you brat. If you have anyone to blame, blame it on Makarov. It's his fault that this it happening to you."

Lucy started crying. _Even if he's a selfish bastard...he's still a person and part of our guild._

"Stop it!" Erza yelled desperately.

"The old man's rival..." Natsu chocked spitting out blood.

Thunder Crashed through the roof of the deck room, shocking Hades hand.

"So he's the Old man's Rival, eh?" Laxus growled.

Hades stared at Laxus, _This guy, he's the brat from years back in Fairy Tail. Makarov's grandson or something._

Laxus punched him in the face~

"Laxus..." Gray smiled.

"How pathetic, you guys' clothes look like shit-stained rags, no offense!" Laxus told them.

" What are you doing here?" Erza asked being to smile.

"I came here to visit the first master's grave and to you know the S-class exam. Hey, you at least make a grave for him and pay your respects!" Laxus barked at Hades.

Hope filled Erza and Natsu's faces. well for Hades and Laxus they were sort of having a glaring war. T they exchanged punches, kicks, and magical attacks. Walls, items, and floor where being destroyed, resulting in Laxus kicked Hades in the back. He then fell and Hades towered over him.

"Oh no, it is the spell that just hit him," Lucy said.

"To think that there are monsters like this that exist, this is my...treat... Black haired guy..." Laxus fell back, hit by Hades's second attack.

"Eh? Black haired guy? Wait...is that Rogue of Gray? They both sort of have black hair..." Sting commented, he then turned around. _Oh...it's my partner of course. He is totally not engulfed in like lighting right now.._

_"_Uh...thanks Laxus?" Rogue faced Hades along with Yukion and Sting.

"Unison Raid:Shadow Lightning White Ice Dragon's Demolishing Fangs(Fangs of terror)" They called.

Hades bound Lucy's arms shouting," You, blonde guy if you don't want her to get hurt-"

Rogue punched him in the face," Well...take your time partner."

Sting started clawing at the chains binding Lucy with magic. Rogue roared at Hades creating a massive beam of magic that destroyed like half of the already destroyed room, shooting out toward the sky.

"It-should-be over now..." Sting said.

Yukion started helping Rogue up, who was depleted of his magic power. "Wait for a sec and it'll be back, I promise." She told him. Rogue nodded and sat there.

Lucy stared at where Hades was...a shadow stood up once again.

"He's still moving! It's like it didn't do much to him!" Lucy hollered.

Hades started ranting about how Fairy Tail's End is here and about Zeref awakening and changing the world and the abyss of magic what so ever.

"...Anyway, with the power from the Abyss, I can spawn demons from even the lowliest of rocks. They're the dancing children of demons! Heartless! Attack!" Hades ordered the black creatures.

Erza whimpered, trembling. _Each...and...everyone of them... has so much power...pointless to resist ..Impossible...even I am shaking in fear...Wendy and them too..._

"We won't shrink back~yo. As long as we have our comrades, we can fight anything!" Yukion proclaimed, drawing out her dual swords. Focusing on them, they switched into a different form...an all so familiar one. _Heartless eh? I didn't know he could summon those but...oh well~ Time to free more hearts from darkness~ You know it's about time...to visit up again..._

"I'll take on the Heartless! You guys take on Hades is that fine?~" Yukion swung her swords, which changed shape, at the Heartless slicing them.

Lucy watched Yukion talk and started to take a stand again. _She's right, we fight for our comrades ..well even if they did abandon us. I'm here to fight to protect my comrades especially Sting...wait...WHAT?! This is NOT the TIME to THINK about STING! We need to take down Hades!_

"Elemental dragon's roar!"

"Increase attack and speed!" Wendy yelled.

Natsu stood up, Sting also and they punched the life out of Hades. Hades fired a large beam of dark magic at Natsu. He was shocked to see Natsu unaffected. _Why Why is he not dead or severely injured? That, that scarf...it's absorbing my magic how?_

Sting clawed him on the back. "Don't ignore your enemies here! Especially when there is more than one!"

Rogue commented," That tree...it's back to it's original state."

"Our magical power is back!" Gray exclaimed. _Who? Perhaps Ultear maybe? Who knows?_

"White dragon slayer's crushing fangs"

"Wind dragon's talons"

"Elemental dragon slayer's fist"

"White dragon slayer's crushing fangs" Sting shouted. Hades fell, eyes wide open.

"Yay! We did it! We beat Hades!" Gray and Lucy yelled smiling. A stampede was coming closer to the battle field.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN CATS! Where do you THINK you're going after hurting our master's heart?" The remaining Grimoire Heart members enraged chased after the poor exceeds.

"GET OFF THIS ISLAND NOW!" Master threatened.

"H-a-i! Hai! Master H-hades W-was defeated!" The remaning members scrambled away in fright and jumped into the ocean.

"LLLLAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXUUUUUUU UUUSSSSSSSSSSS!" Freed cried latching onto him. Laxus stood there annoyed at the moment.

"You missed me that much?"

"NEEE-CHAN!" Yukion ran up to Roppi.

"Yesh? I sort of fell asleep when that ice mage came along and took Zeref."

"You made everyone so worried!" Yukion started crying.

"Geez, calm down..."

THe two angels started talking about something approaching.

"It/he is coming..."

"N-no way! Why now? Why?" Yukion trembled.

The other guild members ignored them all confused. Meanwhile a SHRIEK/Screech rung in the air echoing...

"What was that?"

"IS it a monster?"

A black blur speed toward them, minute by minute getting closer and closer.

"Hey, it's a dragon! DO you KNOW what happened to Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"FLAME BRAIN! Read the situation here!" Gray said.

"Exactly, Natsu. That dragon is the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia " Master explained while motioning to get the guild members to stand back. The dragon crashed onto the ground continuing to roar. Swatting the trees down with it's tail going on a rampage.

"This was the dragon that injured me on a mission years ago!" Gildarts commented.

"Everyone run! Back to Fairy Tail together!" Lucy ordered, everyone following her command.

"It's already here!" Roppi yawned.

"This might end up bad. King of all heartless is here... there's nothing we can do about it yet according to King Mickey~" Yukion whispered, pulling Roppi to run along with the others.

Natsu ignored her and stood in front of the dragon preparing to attack when, Master pushed him a side growing bigger and saying," Everyone back to the ship! I'll hold it off!"

Master grabbed to head of Acnologia and tried to push it back. Many of his previous wounds from fighting Hades started reopening.

"Master! We'll help too! There's no way that dragon can be taken down!" Evergreen and Freed yelled.

"Why?DO you plan on defying you master's final Words? You shitty BRATS?" Master threatened veins bulging, sweat dripping from his forehead. Everyone stopped and stared. _Di...did he say final words?_

"I'm a dragon slayer! If anyone is going to take that dragon down it's going to be me!_" _Natsu protested.

"You're not the only dragon slayer here! I'm one too, and Lucy, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus." Sting retorted.

Laxus dragged Natsu by the scarf crying. Everyone else followed suit. Master started being pushed back by Acnologia. He/It tore at Master furiously leaving gashes, cuts, tears.

"Everyone, Charge!" Erza yelled. Master returned to his original state and sighed, crying also. _You brats..._

"Storm of the light and darkness!" Roppi and Yukion yelled.(Unison raid?)

"Dance my swords"

"Shadow dragon's claws"

"Loke!"

"Regulus Punch!"

The attacks didn't seem to have effect on it except maybe the twilight storm...

"It's playing with us! It isn't fighting with as much strength as it did to me!" Gildarts yelled.

The dragon pulled back preapring for a roar attack/breath attack.

"Everyone focus your power on Freed while holding hands!" Laxus exclaimed.

"We need all the defensive power we can have!"

"Let's show our bonds of friendship,trust between us!" Gray said.

"Let's go home...to Fairy tail!" Master proclaimed as he joined in the circle too.

Acnologia blasted at the island, the Fairy Tail members braced themselves for the impact. The attack engulfed the whole island. Zeref, the Grand Magic council members, Ultear and Meredy watched.. tears brimming in their eyes.

Zeref stood on the ship._... I know you two will probably make it...but...the Star Maiden...I'll see you guys later hopefully..._

* * *

**At Shibuya Later...(Angel land)**

**"**~Yo Neku! Haven't seen you in a while!" Yukion called out to the orange head wearing headphones who was being dragged by a girl with pink hair wearing stylish clothes and holding a stuffed cat animal. Or like what Neku like to call "piggy", which made Shiki really mad.

"Hey! Roppi and Yukion! You guys are back!" Shiki dropped her hold on Neku to hug them.

"So how's it going? Reaper's game?" Roppi asked..

"Well...you see Joshua decided to make Neku here the conductor. But he refused, we're playing another week of the Reaper's game for fun. Today's is to get to 104!" Shiki explained.

"Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't like being restrained here, which would happen to me if I became the conductor." Neku said going back to listening to his music.

"NEKU! What did I say about the headphones? I thought you were trying to understand the world more?" Shiki yelled.

"But music isn't that bad. It helps in many I still have mine~" Yukion defended Neku. _I love listening to music too... I'm glad Shiki isn't the conductor. A world without music would be terrible._

"Anyways did you guys see Zeref?" Roppi asked.

"Zeref was with Beat, Rhyme, and Joshua at Mr. H's cafe earlier." Neku informed them.

"Yeah, we left cuz I needed to get Neku to buy some clothes that are more trendy! And I need to look out for designs. They might be in Dead God's Pad!"

Yukion proposed," Why don't we all go there? You know, to visit Kariya and them!" _Now I can see why Neku didn't look so happy. That's like the thing he hates the most, shopping._

"Great Idea! But you guys don't happen to have one of those key pins for breaking barriers?" Shiki asked.

"I never got one since Neku did. I wish Joshua gave us like one for each person not one for each pair of partners. Ours got taken so it wouldn't interfere with the "Game"

Roppi reached into her pouch...Neku and Yukion expected her to pull out chocolate or Pocky to eat but instead she held out a key pin.

"Here, would this one work?"

They ran toward the Shibuya river and bam! Another wall. Roppi put the pin in her hand and struck the wall with her spear. They advanced only to be stuck at another wall. This time a note of paper was next to it. Neku took the paper and sighed. Shiki snatched it from him and read it.

"We need to erase this certain type of noise. Can you guys still fight without your partners? I mean Roppi, I'm sure you can fight with your...giant spear. But I don't think it'll damage the noise, since Joshua here, likes to have us fight with partners." Shiki questioned.

"We could try forming a pact," Roppi said. Roppi and Yukion tried forming a pact but failed.

"It's probably because you guys already have one. You know, Roppi, you and Zeref. Yukion, you and Riku(**A/N** sorry, I don't really want to add another OC from KH but ...I sort of ran out of people...from twewy). I doubt Joshua wanted to make this easier for us to have tons of pacts and a ready to go partner anywhere." Neku said.

"Wait...wait...not the other way like the pact partner for fighting in Joshua's game way..well you get it right Yukion? I mean you're already marked by a shadow one? Your right eye, there's a winglike symbol/shape," Neku tried to defend his words from the sort of fuming Roppi and furious Shiki.

"Yeah~ That was Rogue."

"See, what did I tell you? Zeref and I sort of knew that was going to happen." Roppi exclaimed.

"Ne~ Quit teasing me, back me up here Shiki, Neku." Yukion desperately looked at them for help.

"Sorry, we're sort of busy...wait...ok! Wall cleared!" Shiki jumped up and down.

"Finally the wall's cleared! Let's get a move along, Joshua just had Dead God's pad sort of remodeled." Shiki explained as to the new look of the place, it was a building now.

Neku pushed open the door and saw Kariya.

"Hey, how's it going? Players aren't suppose to be here." Kariya said, sucking on his lollipop.

"Yeah, but we're here to find Joshua again." Roppi told him.

"~Long time no see Kariya! Last time we visited or stayed, you were out with your partner busy doing some mission." Yukion greeted Kairya.

"For some reason that happens a lot."

Shiki pulled Yukion along," Aren't you two in a hurry to see Zeref?"

The 5 of them crammed into the elevator and waited for it to reach the top floor. The door opened and Zeref stood in front of it.

"Hey, Zeref!" Roppi called.

"It's Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme again~Yo~" Yukion hugged them.

"B-E-A-T...See I told you she greets people with "Yo" Like you too." Roppi pointed out.

"Eh? You guys are back! And what's this? Yukion you smell like a certain shadow dragon slayer. Ssayy, she got marked!"Joshua grinned, wickedly hatching some sort of surprise.

"W-h-a-t? You formed a contract/has a mark? That symbol/figure/sign in you eye looks cool. Can I see that item that you got, if you don't mind?" Rhyme asked. Yukion took out her necklace and showed it to Rhyme and they started chatting.

"What happened to them? The fairies, and Lucy?" Zeref asked Roppi who wasn't preoccupied at the moment.

"Well...you see, the blast from Acnologia blasted the whole island, a ghost/spirit protected the island. We talked to her, and she was the first master of FT, Mavis. She wondered why we weren't sleeping like the rest from the effects of the spell, and we had to explain to her that we're angels and all that. She also told us that the island would be hidden from the rest of the world, for how long? She didn't say exactly when they'll awake, but she said something about 7 years...and she has to deactivate it which she can't do currently. I'm glad they're still alive, Mavis forbade us to wake them though. She said even if we tried they won't, but she did say the spell shouldn't effect the twin dragon slayer's exactly, like their magic would increase to what it would be like in whatever year they wake up in." Roppi then yawned tiredly.

"Why don't you stay for a while longer? I'll stop your timers." Joshua touched Shiki and Neku's hand, stopping the timer. They caught up with each other, went shopping, much to Neku's dislike. They each bought something special.

"It's Christmas( a few days passed, to Shibuya from Earth) time! Listen to the jolly Christmas music!" Shiki started singing Jingle Bells.

They split up to buy things, girls with girls, boys with boys. Shiki dragged them to all the shops open at the time, trying to help them come up with gifts to buy. Roppi ended up buying something nice for Zeref, and other gifts for all of the others. Rhyme ended up buying a sweet present for Beat and other presents. Shiki bought a music card for Neku. Yukion bought something for Rogue and Riku, her best friend/childhood friend/Partner/whatever.

Everyone walked back to Mr.H's Cafe and partied there along with the reapers(yes, the reapers). Then Roppi, Zeref, and Yukion left to go to King Mickey's Castle to learn more about Acnologia and the prophecy along with it. They hugged there other friends whom they haven't seen for like a year or two. Sora filled them in with what had happened with the being in Jimney's( I don't know how to spell that cricket's name) book(data-riku, data world(KH Recoded)). They visited friends of different worlds, went on mission...AND...

* * *

**Cliffhanger****? **

**I'll type for in detail about the visiting worlds, and Christmas party in Shibuya if people start asking in reviews ok? I'm afraid of making people bored if I talk too much about it... when they don't want to know about it...**

**Reply**** to the Only New Reviews:**

**Guest:**

Hehehe, you didn't have to make Roppichwan and Zeref angels. You guessed right on the 'guest'.

**My reply:** YEAH! I GUESSED IT RIGHT!

**Mirajane S and Erza S:**

Zeref is more like a fallen angel.

Yukiko's reply: That is sort of true, but let's put it this way~ A dark angel! (He's the one that is like the black mage of history, and it wouldn't make much of a sense if he was a pure angel which he is nice and all that.) Thanks for always reading and Reviewing.~

**Sereneskydragonslayer:**

Pft, its funny how Rogue was dragged...

**Me:** I totally agree, when I first came up with the idea I was nearly on the ground laughing nonstop... Also thanks for Reading and Reviewing!~

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. **working on a B-day present for my friend. I have everything planned out and all that, but not enough time to draw. It's like Winter Break so far-spent all free time writing Fanfic, and coming up with ideas. Then there's the parents, who are all like," You need to practice more math. You don't have the good teacher in the school, and you missed an easy question of your Algebra Mid-term...blah...blah...blah.." Anyways, I'll try to post a Christmas special? This took me like 2-3 days already. One day=3 1/2 hrs of free time.**That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps later after Christmas~**

**For the readers who are concerned about Roppi, It's here...!**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	14. Chapter 14: 7 years passed

**Chapter 14:..7 years passed...**

* * *

"Really? Is it true Hibiki?" Macao gasped.

"Yes, in other words, Tenrou island may still exist!" Hibiki explained about his achieves detecting magic. He then drew up a map for them, and they left, but not before flirting with a certain Fairy Tail member.

"I'm sort glad they came, finally, we CAN SEE LEVY AGAIN!" Jet and Droy yelled, who were currently acting like drunken buddies.

"So Noisy!" Warren complained. "It's not guaranteed that still exists and they're alive. We have had no word for 7 years, think of the worst case scenario here!"

Jet and Droy stopped, sort of guilty for their actions. Max who was currently staring out in the sea interrupted them.

"Hey, what's that? A person? Standing on top of the water? Who is it?" He asked.

The girl, motioned and the waters rose, a bubble floated up. It had the fairy tail crest on there, and wings.

"I-i-t's Tenrou island!" Everyone else exclaimed. The girl, drifted toward the island.

"Wait! You, wait up! After her!" Max yelled.

Bisca directed the boat toward the island, and everyone pursued the girl who was now currently running away from them. They reached a deep part of the forest, and Max, who was ahead stopped. Everyone followed suit. In front of them, Lucy, half buried in the ground.

"Why?How did this happen? Lucy..."(in 7 years the spell faded, and everyone remembers Lucy.)

**Back at the guild...**

"Hey, Fairy Tail, your guild seems to have less members and is very tiny. What is this a friendship club? I thought it was suppose to be a guild!" The Twilight Orge members barged in and started kicking tables.

Laki couldn't stand it anymore, and decided to take a stand. She started using her magic to take on them. The leader of the group blew out her magic, mocked Fairy Tail, and swung his club/bludgeon at Laki's head. The other members of Fairy Tail renaming ran toward her, the bludgeon got closer and closer...and...someone kicked the Twilight Ogre band leader, the leader slammed into the wall. The rest of his members turned around only to be attacked too. The doors were wide open, the Twilight Ogre members sprawled on the floor.

"Yo! We're home!" Gray proclaimed.

"We're back!" Natsu said with his toothy grin.

The other FT members cried. They are finally back! It's a miracle!

"You guys are so-so young! What happened on Tenrou island?"

"Well...you see *explains about what happened when Tenrou island resurfaced*...but I do wonder, are they here? Zeref, Roppi , and Yukion? They weren't on the island when we woke up, Only Ren was." Lucy asked. _What happened to them? Are they going to come back?_

"Zeref? The BLACK MAGE?!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Lucy sweat dropped. Oh yeah...they weren't on the island that's why.

"Roppi and yes, Zeref the Black mage joined us on Tenrou island, also Yukion knows them," Master told the clueless, frightened members.

"Well, we haven't seen or heard of you guys, and we haven't had any strange people show up, but there has been this weird creature that shows up here every once in a while."Macao replied.

"A strange creature? I hope it's cute."Wendy's eyes were sparkling.

"I bet it is. It sounds cool," Romeo blushed.

"Hey, You guys are back! This place has become noisy as usual!" Lyon congratulated them, walking in with his team.

"Welcome back! But...you guys haven't grown much!" Sherry waved.

"You guys,Lamia Scale," Gray commented.

"They helped us find you guys during the 7 years," Laki explained.

"So we're in their debt huh?" Lucy asked.

"Too bad for you, Lucy-san. Lamia scale is ranked no.2 guild in Fiore," Sherry decided to say.

"NO matters! The important thing is you guys are all safe!" Jura butted in. Lyon then scouted the FT members for JJuvia. Seeing her, he started going "all annoying with the annoying crap he starts every time he sees JJuvia" according to Gray. Gray stood off to the side, bored. Everyone enjoyed themselves, Gildarts announcing that he was Cana's dad, Jet, Droy, and Levy catching up, and finally, Reedus painting everyone for memory.

The festival lasted for 3 days. Lucy left the guild only to be caught by Sting.

"Hey blondie, I'm going with you. Let's just say i'm not that used to partying." Sting dodged, escaping from the current really drunk Cana who was trying to challenge him at a drinking match.

"Well, _Stingy bee-"_

"Hey, don't call me that!" Sting interrupted mildly pissed off.

"What about your partner, Rogue? Aren't you going to stay and chat with him?" Lucy asked, thinking of an excuse.

"Sorry, you'll need to come up with a better one. He already left, I guess he's probably going around trying to find clues of where the angels went," Sting smirked, following Lucy who started speed walking toward her apartment. When she reached the stairs of the place, looking up she saw her landlady. The landlady was so surprised and started welcoming her back and her rent. Lucy started groaning. _Ahhh...my rent, this is going to take forever to pay off... I haven't thought about it...7 years is a lot,...that's going to be like a fortune.._

"Blondie, talking about rent, how about we tackle some jobs to pay up? I have to pay for mine too, I'm sure everyone else does too."Sting interrupted Lucy's train of thoughts.

"Uh, sure. I'm planning on visiting my dad though first, and how was I suppose to know you had a house/apartment, I thought you lived in Sabertooth or something." Lucy dragged Sting toward a carriage.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO! Not transportation!" Sting complained.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to follow me, so let's go!" Lucy threw Sting on and jumped in. The whole time Sting complained about being on a carriage and him feeling sick.

"Finally we're here!" Sting murmured.

"Hah! So the famous dragon slayer can't stand transportation huh?" Lucy teased him.

"Shut-up!" Sting retorted.

"That's right! Sting-kun is the strongest and best at everything!" Lector bragged on and on.

Lucy ignored Lector and started asking around for information about her father, only to find out he was dead. She trudged around to where her mother's grave was and saw her father's. 2 girls were walking by there and they were insulting their dads and wishing they would die. Sting angrily yelled at them," Can't you see the atmosphere here? Will you two just leave?!" They're talking about it so carefree and truthfully it's very sad. I miss my dad, but I killed him sort of. Lucy is really sad to about her dad, even though he did all those bad things.

"Thanks Sting," Lucy turned around to talk to him. Sting tried comforting her, which caused Lucy to tease him," Huh? I didn't know the twin dragon slayers were sympathetic Last time I checked Sabertooth mocked people. But...I guess it's just some exceptions." Hey, but it did work, Lucy was smiling again..

*time skip*

Why? My father...really cared for me in the en...It's sad that he's gone... I can't take what I said back...

"Yo, Blondie! I got us some work!...Whoa! What happened?!" Sting barged in. _Did I do something wrong? She's crying again.._

"My-dad-he-really-cared-for-me-in -the-end. I'm going with you anyways even if I don't need the rent money because I need to help my partner and the rest of the team out," Lucy said. _I really wonder, are they going to come back? The angels? What happened to them during the 7 years? Why aren't they on the island when we woke?But, I'm sure they will come back sometime._

Lucy ran after Sting, and lead him toward the train station. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hate TRANSPORTATION!" Sting yelled, trying to convince Lucy to walk.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. **working on a B-day present for my friend. I have everything planned out and all that, but not enough time to draw. It's like Winter Break so far-spent all free time writing Fanfic, and coming up with ideas." Anyways, I'll try to post a Christmas special? This took me like 2-3 days already. One day=1 1/2 hrs of free time.**That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps later after a few days~**

* * *

**Replies to review time:**

**Lyon/Leon: **Yeah so, I'm replying this week dues to certain circumstances, SO let's start with the latest one:

**Roppi: ***facepalm*laughing out loud at this insanity i demand you remove me from your up the good work.

**Lyon: **Yeah, she already did. Thanks, and I can't believe you would be this excited about Joshua appearing. Next...

**Fairy: **I've always seen these kinds of stories but yours has the most diversity that I've read of so far and a fair amount of detail and trust me I've read at least 100 of these things.

**Leon: **She says thanks and she says that she's starting to read the Lucy gets kicked out fanfics or similar ones, after she finishes with some certain ones(Grand chase, Vocaloid, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Dc...etc...). Yuki also says thanks for reading.

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** Hades and Makarov were rivals?

**Leon**: Well...it was more like role model? I think. Hades was all sort of amazing back then (when he wasn't this evil and all that)I guess, and appointed Master Makarov. I guess Makarov looked up to him..

**sereneskydragonslayer****:**Roppi must be very good at sleeping...:)

Merry Christmas!  
please update

**Lyon**: Totally, Roppi loves to slack off sometimes(most of the time?) Merry Christmas too! *looks around in fear* Anyways, thats it! *runs off*

* * *

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	15. Chapter 15: Secret Santa

**Ren**: Yeah so I'll be leaving the commenting to others, so adios! *runs away like the wind*

**Ryuu:** I see...I wonder where I went. . _.

**Yuki:** Oh yeah, by the way if I happen to get anything about the Keyblade war wrong( I purposely changed the 7 of lights to 13), I haven't played Kingdom hearts Dreamdrop distance, I only played Re:coded and is still stuck on 358/2 days. I probably will never, since I sadly don't have a 3ds, or a psp... * apologizes*

**Levy:** What's Dreamdrop and Keyblade? I never heard of those before, it's not in any books I have read.

**Yuki:** Well, they shouldn't be unless there in these *whisks out Kh manga*, they are in here with pictures of the ones my friend's own. Mine's is my swords other form. And Dreamdrop is a game that I can't play.

**Levy:** Say, why do I happen to be paired up with Gajeel? I'm not complaining, sort of but, If you tell me why, I'll...Help you get Lucy and Sting together, even though I'm sure Mira is already onto that.

**Yuki:**Yup! She is. I dunno why I chose Gajeel...I asked random people to pick a name out of a list of people in Fairy Tail, and they picked either Gajeel or Rogue But Gajeel won so, and it seems like it would be likely to happen. Besides every time I need a person for something it always is like this, but next time I'm probably going to use a randomizer.

**Mira:** Do I hear or smell love in the air? Who likes who?

**Yuki**: Mira...you're reminding me of **Atticus** right now, and that's not good. Since that's going to tempt me to throw something at you causing you to go into Satan Soul or something which will result into a lot of things being destroyed.

**Levy:** Who's **Atticus**? Oh, Mira we're talking about pairing Lucy and Sting up.

**Mira:** They totally need to be paired up!Oh, almost forgot,let's wrap things up~ then get planning.

* * *

**Chapter 15**: Secret Santa

* * *

"Are you two going to go back? I'm not trying to rush you but, I think they are really waiting for you guys. Fairy Tail..." Lyon told the trio.

"Yeah, Probably. It's about time, that their back," Roppi yawned.

"Well, we had a great time here! I'm certainly going to miss being here for a while, but Fairy Tail is our guild, home." Yukion told Lyon and Sherry.

"You know, You guys should come back to visit sometime." Sherry smiled.

"Yukion and Zeref are always welcome, Roppi stay away from you know who please!" Sherry glared daggers at Roppi, who happened to be standing next to Lyon.

"Hey, what did I do?" Roppi started running toward the train, jumping on.

"Wait up!" Zeref hollered following suit.

"See yea guys!"Yukion waved.

**At Fairy Tail**

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells, Jingle all the way!..." Mira sang.

"It's almost Christmas time! And we are going to do this fun event called Secret Santa!" Mira cheerfully said. _This will be so fun! I've got a perfect plan! This is the best other holiday except for Valentine's day! I need to get some more __mistletoes!_

Lucy groaned," Mira, it's by random right?"_ I'm pretty sure she's going to do something to it, by the way she's grinning right now._

"Yes in fact it is! You take a piece of paper, write you name on it, and we put all the scraps of paper in a box. Then we line up one by one to take a piece. Whoever's name is on there you have to get them a present! Be thoughtful! Let's start!" Mira brought out sheets of paper, and tore it up, handing everyone a piece. Lucy lined up in line along with the others, and Sting decided it was funny to tease her.

"Hey Lucy, it would be hilarious if we got each others names." Sting whispered.

"Yeah right, I bet that wouldn't happen," Lucy ignored him and started talking to Levy. _But that would be true...but it probably won't happen..right?_

"Yo~ We're sorry we're late!" Yukion called out._ They're back! I wonder were they went._

"I see, it's Secret Santa? It sounds fun, never tried it," Roppi commented. They walked up to Mira and quickly jotted their names down, then joining the end of the line where Lucy and the others were.

"Where did you guys go-" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, when we woke up, you guys weren't there," Sting cut her off.

"We saw the first Fairy Tail master, Mavis. She told us to not disturb you guys and all that, and we left for our home. We just came back recently, and came back today since we heard you guys were back."

"What about Lisanna? We haven't seen her today or heard anything about her, but we did hear about some rumor about a " Devil of Fiore". That might be her though." Lucy brought up worriedly. _I'm sort of afraid for her to come back, I'm strong and all that from learning all dragon slayer arts, but I wonder...7 years...how strong would her magic power have increased?Will I be able to protect my nakama?Sting? Wait...why the heck am I thinking about Sting?_

"Oh, Her? Dunno, but love to figure out who the Devil is, cuz I know that the real one shouldn't be here. He's like sealed." Roppi explained. _"The Devil "must be super strong and mean ta be called that. Though when we came here, we sort of sense Lisanna's presence. And what King Mickey, the 13 of light will defeat the King of darkness, but if the 13 of light and the 13 of darkness clash, the X-blade will form, which the enemy wants, Xehanort, wants to use it to restore X-blade which can be used to unseal the real Devil, which plunge the world into darkness._

Mira smiled as Lucy took a slip of paper. _Why is she smiling?_ She unfolded it, really? Sting?_ The Irony...yeah, Mira probably rigged it..._Everyone else who were known to have a relationship with someone or like someone, Mira managed to perfectly rig it so that they got a certain name.

"Mira-ne, you rigged it right?" Yukion accused Mira, pointing at her.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked, playing innocent.

"It's the luck of draw."

"Funny I heard that before, but from a really dense, go-happy friend who lives no where near here." Yukion continued.

"Okiee~ Maybe I did rig it," Mira whispered.

"But it's to try to get Sting and Lucy together, and I think your sister and Zeref would be cute together?"

"Really now?" Ren asked, arching one of his eyebrows, doubting Mira's decision.

"I'm pretty sure they would like to be left alone, me too." Ren continued.

"But that's no fun...it's called Christmas time. Be cheerful and all that. Have fun." Mira then started saying," If you don't like it, would you like to fight me instead?"

"N-n-o, Mirajane." Ren started sweating, taking off to buy presents. _I heard she's real scary, her Satan Soul.I may be strong, but I wouldn't want to face her._

**Time Skip Around town on Christmas Day**

_Would he like something like? or something like that? Arg, I can't really decide! I knew I shouldn't have left this to the last minute The party starts in the afternoon though. I spent the past few days looking for something special, but couldn't fins anything. _Lucy browsed the items that the shop had.

"Young lady, is there something specific you're looking for?" The shop keeper asked her.

"Nothing in particular, I'm trying to buy a present for a close friend of mine. It's also for Secret Santa," Lucy walked up to the counter.

"Secret Santa huh? It's a nice fun game. Here how about these?" The shopkeeper pulled out a snow globe and a music box. "These sell pretty well. You can use magic to put in a memory and have it show up in the globe. The music box can record unlimited music."She explained.

"I'll take the snow globe then. How much?" Lucy examined it and tried it out, putting a memory of her and Sting when they were little in it.

"2,000 Jewels. Let me wrap it up for you." Lucy paid her and when she took one step out the door she saw Roppi.

"Hey, Lucy. I see you already got a gift already?" Roppi asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly it took less time to find one."

"I have this gift for you, it's for Christmas, and the other two are from Zeref and my sister who were too "busy to give it to you," Roppi reached into her pocket and pulled out 2 keys and a book. Lucy reached out and took the keys and book.

"What are these keys? They're not the regular kind, dragons, or Zodiac." Lucy stood there puzzled.

"Of course they aren't. The Blue key can summon the dragon queen (** A/N **I was tempted to type Sapphire Pegasus instead of that), but there is a risk with using it, you lose what you care for the most. The Red Key summons the dragon king (**A/N** Tempted to type Ruby Carbuncle. sigh I should really stop playing that game) , in return you lose your most treasured memory. The book, you can use it to heighten your Celestial Magic after you get all 12 keys. The keys you're missing, a girl has it. She's in another guild though, the strongest guild right now." Roppi explained.

"Thanks, here this is for you, chocolate. I couldn't find any Pocky in any stores. I never even heard of it, so I went ahead and bought this!" Lucy pulled out a box of chocolate shaped like dragons, and two other gifts that were wrapped up, one in black, one in blue.

"This blue box contains 2 pre-made decks and card packs, the black one contains the same but with different decks and cards. The blue one's for Yukion and Black one for Zeref. I couldn't really think of what to give them. I was first going to give Yukion a pair of headphones or music player, but the she has one, and a music player. I didn't know what Zeref liked so..."Lucy handed Roppi the gifts.

"I'll be sure to give them their gifts. You didn't really have to think that hard though, get Zeref anything black and Yukion anything blue and they'll be happy with it. " Roppi told her. _Great, now I have to carry more stuff. Though I'm glad you didn't give me cards too, because I have a slight suspicion of what cards they are, I hope their not Vanguard cards..._(**A/N** If you don't really happen to know what they are, they're a card game Don't worry they aren't focused on much, just mentioned during Christmas and nothing more...I think. Just know it doesn't have anything to do with the story line.)

**At Lamia Scale**

"Yo~ It sure is lively here ne? Merry Christmas ya guys!" A person called out to Lyon and Sherry.

"You guys are back again? Merry Christmas, who's that?" Lyon asked.

"That's a nice way to greet people... he's Rogue..." Zeref trailed off.

"There's this creature that knows you guys. He came a bit after you guys left. Speaking of him-"Lyon looked behind him, a voice cut him off.

"Hey, I thought I told you already! I'm a person!" A furry winged creature yelled, flying head straight towards them.

"SO adorable!" Yukion yelled, hugging it.

"L-e-t-g-o-! I-c-a-n-'-t-b-r-e-a-t-h-e-!"

"What is that?" Rogue asked._ I never seen an animal or creature like that..._

"Sorry, I really have no clue but it's adorable!"Yukion let the winged creature go.

"I'm Ryuu-"

"Wait...YOU'RE RYUU?! How did you become like this?" Yukion stood there shocked.

"While you guys were gone for 7 years, I got cursed by these 2 people who looked and called themselves demons. One named, Lisanna, and One named Yoru, I caught their names. Anyways I got turned into what I look like now." Ryuu pouted.

"Well, Let's see what we can do about that later ok? We'll think of something. It can't be broken easily since it is demon's work. Anyways, we're here with gifts. These are for Lyon, and these are for Sherry." Yukion handed 3 gifts each to them.

"They're from all 3 of us."

"We have to hurry to the party, Lyon you're obviously going and Sherry why don't you come too?" Zeref rushed them.

"Yes, we need to hurry. I can't wait to see my beloved JJuvia." Lyon proclaimed.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail?" Yukion asked.

"This again? I have my family here, and not joining FT in the first place has a little bit to do with Gray-," Lyon explained.

"Oh yeah, the 2 love rivals huh?" Zeref interrupted.

"We need to leave like around now, otherwise we're going to be late."

"Aye!" They shouted as they rushed out the door.

**The Dark side(Demons)**

"It's Christmastime!" Yoru listened to a kid that was like 12 years old cheer.

"Shut up! Does it matter?" Yoru told him, but later he regretted as the child started crying running around.

A swarm of bats flew right next to Yoru, in seconds a voice said," Hey, Yoru. I'm going to go back to FT, this time I'm going to pretend to be someone else, or act all innocent."

"Geez, you sure deserve your title and also what you did to that human, turn him into a puffball or some winged creature. We need the Star maiden at all costs, but this time there is a new development. We also need those angels, we need 13 of them that are completely of pure light and 13 demons or angels that are of darkness, to resurrect master."

"Yeah, yeah on it. But I first have to take care of Lucy first, probably erase all her memories or erase my dear guild mates memories of her completely this time."Lisanna then took off. (**A/N **Over the 7 year time skip, Lisanna can erase all of a person's memories. She did that to a lot of people in Fiore, leaving them with only the phrase, the Devil of Fiore was here in their heads.)

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. **working on a B-day present for my friend. I have everything planned out and all that, but not enough time to draw.**That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps on Sunday?~ Sigh, school starts tomorrow...**

**Review time!**

**Leon: **Hi, looks like i'm back with this job,** Again. **I guess I'm going to have to get used to this. First off from top, we have:

**Moocow4me:** I finally found this again XD Sting and Lucy are soo cute in this story!

**Leon:** I'm glad you found this story again, and no offense to my sister. But I don't prefer romance and all that.

**Cathluvxpandas:** yaaay i like the pairing of sticy c:

**Leon:** I totally agree, even though it sort of contradicts what I said earlier. I mean I like it better then Natsu and Lucy, there's already too much of that.

**AdelXTia**: Good job! Like the story!

**Leon:** Glad you liked it is what Yuki's said.

**Mirajane S and Erza S: **It's so sad, I remember the episode where Lucy cries in front of her father's grave...

It made me cry...

**Yuki:** That's so true, I was about to cry at that part, and the last time I did one an anime was 07 ghost. Oh, and I don't cry a lot.

**Sereneskydragonslayer: **I can't wait till Zeref comes and meets everyone and makes everyone tremble in fear!

More importantly, I can't wait till the angels get back!  
What happened to the devils?  
please update

**Leon**: Anyways, the devils are back, and Zeref's plain awesome. I can't want for my sis to stop wasting time enough to write me in one of her fanfics so far since this one, in Lamia Scale there's an actual FT character named Lyon. Someone remind me to stop her from reading yugioh gx fanfics, and playing yugioh games...

~bye

* * *

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas

**Chapter 16**: Christmas

* * *

**In the guild**

"Alright everyone, please listen. I have an announcement to make," Mira shouted trying to get everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"There is a person who's going to join our guild! His name is Kain! Everyone meet him!" Mira shoved the little boy next to her in front of her.

"Um...I'm Kain! Nice to meet you guys?" The little boy questioned. _This is going to be so much fun~_

"He's cute! My name's Levy," Levy yelled, patting the kid's head.

"Where do you live, punk?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't be so mean, he's just a kid," Levy pouted.

"It's fine, Levy-nee. I don't know where I live though," Kain sweetly smiled at Levy, then sort of backed away from Gajeel.

"Gajeel! Look at what you did? He's scared of you!" Levy angrily yelled.

"What did I do? Here, Kid. I'm sorry if I scared you." Gajeel held out his hand, and Kain shook it.

"What do you mean by you don't know where you live?" Erza questioned. _Does he have memory loss? A victim of the Devil of Fiore? Or is he pretending._

Mira walked up.

"What he means by he doesn't know where he lives, he has amnesia. He was wandering outside of the guild. I asked him if he was waiting for someone, and where his parents where, but he told me he doesn't know. The only thing he knew was his name,Erza," Mira explained, mainly addressing the redheaded knight.

"You'll have a fun time in Fairy Tail then, you can stay in Fairy Hills," Erza nodded. _That way, he doesn't end up sleeping in the guild. Poor thing, he sort of reminds me of my past._

_"_Thank you, Erza-nee," Kain bowed. This time, the next person that came up to him was Ren, he walked up to Kain a examined him.

"So your name is Kain right?"

"Right?" Kain looked confused. _He's one of the newcomers last time, is something wrong?_

"I'm sorry, but I hate people with the name Kain! Let's just say something bad happened once."

"Ok?I'm sorry?Mr...?" Kain just stood there.

"So, don't blame me if I sort of lash out at you, I'm Ren," Ren boredly said, as a certain flying creature crashed into him.

"Oiffffff!" He grunted, picking himself up.

The creature apologized," I'm sorry brother,"

"It's ok...wait...BROTHER?!"Ren was shocked. _Why is this furball calling me brother?_

"That's right, that's Ryuu. He sort of got cursed." Yukion appeared with Rogue, Zeref, Lyon, and Sherry.

"Sorry if we're intruding? Is this a new member of your guild?" Sherry pointed at Kain.

"He's new, he can't remember anything but his name, so we're going to let him stay until he remembers." Lucy explained. _That kid, is it me or is he glaring at me?_

Lucy crouched down and started talking to Kain. Kain just nodded and started running toward Natsu, while Lyon went off with JJuvia somewhere. Sherry politely chatted with everyone there, the trimens from Blue Pegasus were there too.

"Nii-san, she's boring, and sort of scary." Kain cried. Ren twitched. _Is it me, or is he glaring at me too? I HATE Kain's._

"Of course Lucy's sort of boring! How about you fight me? What magic do you use?"Natsu smiled._ This is going to be a fun battle._

"Magic?" Kain stood there clueless.

"That's right, magic! Fairy Tail's a magic guild," Natsu explained.

"Onii-san what magic do you use?"

"Fire dragon slayer."

"COOOOLLLL! I want to use that!" Kain yelled enthusiastically.

"Use you imagination, and picture something, I guess. Then you should be able to use some sort of magic if you can!" Natsu watched Kain as he closed his eyes and focused.

I can't use my normal magic, so how about this?

A neigh sound erupted, Zeref turned toward Kain. _His magic...it's sort of sinister..._

"His magic's funny right?~yo," Yukion commented.

"That's a beautiful Pegasus..." Roppi stared ats it and tried patting it.

"You have amazing magic!" Levy explained. _I have never seen magic like this, but the horse, it's black unlike how Pegasus's are in storybooks. I wonder why._

"Pegasus, cool!" Flames started drooling from Natsu's mouth.

"This will be an awesome battle!"

Mira bonked him on the head and started scolding him," Natsu- He's new and just a kid, you shouldn't fight him. He'll be severely injured., her Satna Soul starting to appear.

"Ai...Mira..." Natsu replied, scared for his life.

"Hey, Kain let's go! I'll show you around town!" Natus grabbed the boy off into the city.

Zeref, Roppi, and Yukion watched them leave.

"That's weird, the Pegasus have sort of an evil intent around it..." Zeref pointed out.

"Hey, It was black. Obviously it's like an evil demon copy of Pegasus," Yukion said.

"True that...he's most likely affiliated with the demons, perhaps he's he Devil of Fiore."Roppi yawned.

The three split up and started enjoying the party. Mira brought out the cake she made for the occasion,, Cana got drunk as usual, Master started dancing and so did everyone else. Mavis glided around , it was time for the Secret Santa part, everyone took the gift that had their name on it and opened it. Lucy looked at her present, it was so beautiful, a special necklace. _So pretty, this...sort of reminds me of Sting..._

On the other hand Sting was wondering about the same thing with his gift.

"Blondie, did you get this for me?" He shouted.

"Yeah, I did, I suppose you got this for me?"Lucy questioned him.

"Hey Lucy, you're not suppose to tell who your secret santa is," Levy warned.

"Oops!"Lucy inched closer and closer to the guild door and started bolting toward it. Mira stopped her. _I was so close, what is Mira going to do?_

"Lucy...You and Sting aren't suppose to tell each other who your Secret Santa is. You two broke the rules, to make it up, how about you guys have to kiss each other?" Mira suggested with a dangerous grin on her face.

"Go Lucy-nee!" Romeo and Wendy called out.

"N-o-o way!" Lucy complained. Is there another way to escape?Great...there's only the door...

"Oh come on now! Lucy we've known that you two like each other for when you met us!" Ryuu teased her.

"Is that true?" Levy squealed.

"T-h-at's not true."  
"Then why are you stuttering?" Yukion asked.

"Oh, come on don't deny it blondie. You like me a lot."Sting said.

"Don't call me BLONDIE! You're blonde too!" Lucy argued.

"Awww, so cute. You two act like a married couple," Mira chuckled.

"We so do not!" Lucy and Sting complained.

"Fwuuuuuuuuuu...I don't think so!"Roppi cried out, trying to hold back laughter.

"You guys should let them be,"Rogue commented. _Though this is an interesting development, I wonder what would happen next._

"Awwwwwwwww Rogue, it's fun," Yukion complained. _You don't see this everyday~_

"Thanks Rogue, I guess I owe you one! Charge!" Sting grabbed Lucy's hand and ran outside into the white midst, snowflakes falling one by one.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. **working on a dare that I lost to my friend. **That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps on Sunday?~ Sorry for not updating in a while...**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	17. Chapter 17: To the games

**Yukiko: **Gomen, for not updating earlier, I was sort of busy.

**Ren: **Fast wind, Stormy wind,Howling wind, swift wind~ *runs off*

**Ryuu: **Hey, wait up! I need your help with the chapter.*crashes into laptop mouse and somehow successfully opened up the fanfiction bookmark*

* * *

**Chapter 17: To the Games**

* * *

**A normal Day at Fairy Tail...**

"Should we do it?"

"We can't bear the humiliation though."  
"It should be fine, the Tenrou team is back..."

"What are you talking about?" Erza demanded to know.

"Well, there is this new festival that we had during the 7 years to compete for rankings with other guilds." Max started to explain.

"Yeah, that's right. All guild over Fiore are gathered to fight in this magic competition called the Grand Magic Games." Macao finished up.

"Yoshi! That sounds amazing!" Lucy yelled.

"No wonder it's called a festival!" Gray shouted.

"It sounds fun! I'm all-f-ready!"Romeo cheered.

"This way we can improve our guild's ranking!"Erza smiled.

"Of course we will win this battle, you have the duo dragon slayers here!" Sting bragged.

"Sting-san, you do notice that 7 years passed, so you guys aren't the duo dragon slayers anymore."Wendy brought up.

"Don't be too arrogant..." Rogue advised.

"Akm..." Master coughed.

"Do you guys really think you can win? I sort of doubt that there's a chance for you to win the champion," Master started considering it.

"The No.1 Guild can get a bonus of 30 Million jewels!" Ryuu baited.

""Let's go!" Master excitedly jumped up. _This way, our debts can be paid off. Well, even though we sort of beat up Twilight Ogre._

"We've always placed last."

"Sabertooth will be there." Jet and Droy warned.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu breathed fire just like a dragon. **(A/N A few months passed and Natsu eventually got forgiven by the guild members, even though he hurt Lucy and the new guild members so much. He fully apologized.)**

"Too annoying!" Droy complained, trying to get his noodles.

"When's the festival?"

"In 3 months."  
"Perfect, we have enough time to train to make Fairy Tail the No.1 Guild!" Erza stood up.

"As long as we try our best, we can get there!" Lucy kindly said. _That is true, I tried my best and my magic power is really strong now._

"I have to learn the magic from Grandeeney before then," Wendy started flipping through the stack of papers she had.

"I'll train with you too," Romeo proposed.

"Are you guys serious? You guys must be joking." Jet and Droy stared at the Tenrou Team.

"It's harder than you think. It's not like what you guys are thinking, it's more like Hell." Bisca and her husband(**A/N** Forgot his name here, it's like Alzack or something I think.) sweat dropped.

"Anyways, we've decided to go so no need to worry! Let's go for 30 mil*cough*, I meant NO.1 guild of Fiore!" Master stated.

"Let's go Team Fairy! To be the No.1 guild! To the sea now to train for the Grand Magic Games!"

**At the sea...**

"You guys better make enough progress to beat us," Jet and Droy expected.

"My Dear sea! I'm coming!" Gray, Sting, and Natsu yelled, charging past Jet and Droy hurling them behind.

"I'll beat you in swimming!" Sting challenged Gray.

"Bring it on!"

"Let's compete in building a sand castle flame brain!" Gray proposed. The 3 immediately got to work

"Eating!"

""Let's compete in tanning!" Natsu challenged them.

"Time to go back to sleep!"  
"Whoa, they sure enjoyed themselves," Droy was stoned. _How are they going to level up if they do this for 3 months?_

"Well, it's the first day, Let's leave them alone. They'll probably train later." Jet said.

"Gray-sama's so cool..." JJuvia commented, blushing.

"Um...how to read this?" Wendy stared at the stack of papers she had. _This language...I've never seen it before..._

"So the other members of the Tenrou Team are training in different place huh?" Lucy asked Levy.

"Yeah, Mira's team went hiking, Laxus's team are off somewhere, Yukion, Roppi, Ren, Ryuu and Zeref are off somewhere too. Sting and Rogue decided to train together, something about training like good old times. I tried to convince Gajeel to let me go with him on his special training with Panther Lily," Levy answered.

"Hm...go with them? I see how it is Levy-chan..." Lucy teased.

"Not like that!" Levy tried to cover up. The two of them ended up splashing each other with water.

Jet and Droy watched them and started blushing continuing to say," Yeah, yeah, it's the first day, they can relax, let's enjoy it-"

In the afternoon, everyone started actually training. Lucy called out Capricorn and started talking about her thinking the No.1 magic in the world is love.

Levy helped Wendy with reading the papers she had and Natsu ran around with tires on his feet trying to train up his stamina.

At night, all the guild members gazed at the sky, the girls were all in the bath and the guys...well were trying to peep.

Erza threw short swords at the wooden fence, hitting all the guys on the head except for Ren, Zeref, and Rogue who decided not to risk it and didn't join Natsu and the others.

The next day, everyone started training seriously, then Virgo suddenly popped up.

"Princess, we need you help, we have a dire emergency in the spirit world. The Spirit King wants to see you," Virgo explained for her sudden appearance.

"You guys can enter the Celestial Realm while you guys are wearing the clothing," Virgo explained while transporting them there, accidentally leaving Jet and Droy behind.

Lucy and the other guild members were starstruck. The place was so beautiful. The Spirit King appeared and declared," Lucy and her friends, let's party! Welcome back from the timeskip!"

They stood there frozen.

"This was the crisis?"

"Sorry to trick you Lucy! We promise we won't do it every again," Lucy's spirits apologized.

"let's party all night!" The Spirit King declared. Everyone ate, drank, and danced. Everyone was presented some sort of gift from the spirits, let it be clothes, books, or a new friend. At last, the Spirit King wished them Lucy and whisked them back.

"That was the best food I ever ate!" Gray declared.

"it certainly was fun!" Levy said, happy that she got a new book.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you guys," Virgo suddenly remembered.

"Time flow different in the celestial realm," Virgo stated.

"So one year there is one day in the human world? Sweet!" Gray, Natsu, and Sting smiled.

"Nope! One day in the celestial realm equals 3 months in the Human world." Virgo finished off.

Jet and Droy showed up, congratulated them about how hard they worked.

"Damn you, Mustache bastard! Give us back our precious time!" Lucy cried shaking her fist while everyone else except for the "new members that were caught in the time skip" dropped onto the ground.

A bird fly and crashed into Erza's head.

"Look, a note." Levy pointed out.

Erza took the note from the bird and read it.

"we need to head to the westward bridge." Everyone followed Erza to the bridge, it was broken. All of a sudden it fixed itself.

"A trap?" Lucy pondered.

The Fairy Tail members walked across the bridge cautiously. 3 hooded figures appeared and each took of their hoods to reveal, Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear.

"you guys, I thought you guys were in jail?" Gray questioned.

"Well, I'm sure you heard about my prison break Erza, In remember what I did, and I'm really sorry..."Jellal apologized.

"Mainly Ultear did the work~"Meredy cheerfully said.

"I'm to blame about Jelall's actions in the tower of heaven, I was controlling him, sorry Erza," Ultear also apologized.

"We built a guild, an independent guild, not a dark guild, and not an official one, named Crime Sorciere,"Jellal added.

"An independent guild? What does that mean?" Levy asked. _I never heard of a guild like that before._

"Crime Sorciere? That sounds familiar,isn't that the guild that destroyed several dark guilds in the past 7 years?"Jet stated.

"Our purpose, is to eliminate Zeref, Satan, and all the dark guilds in the world,we'll never allow evil/darkness to mess with any other mage's life like ours again."Jellal continued.

"Sugoi! That sounds so neat!" Yukion happily said, the twin dragon slayers, Zeref, Roppi, and Ren with her.

"Zeref...be prepared to be taken down for good!" Ultear threatened.

"Wait...Zeref is not like actually evil, he's good now. That was how he was in the past."Roppi defended Zeref.

"Oh...so he's like us now?"Meredy questioned.

"Yeah, I am..." Zeref quietly told her.

"Your names? I believe we haven't met before?" Ultear asked.

"Oh, we're like the newest guild members before the time skip. My name's Ren. That's Zeref as you guys all know, Roppi, , and her sister Yukion. Those are the-" Ren pointed at each member while he introduced them only to be cut off by Meredy when he was going to introduce Sting and Rogue.

"-The Twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth 7 years ago right?" Meredy guessed.

"See our fame is so great," Sting boasted.

"Don't get too arrogant," Gray told him.

"I'm sure that you guys will need more work to beat the improved mages in Fiore. You guys probably can't beat Gildarts yet, who knows."

"You guys goals are really cool. Why don't you guys become an official guild?" Natsu asked, eyes sparkling, sort of starting a new conversation.

"Well you see, fire head, 2 of us are ex-Grimoire heart members and Jellal is a Prison Breaker."Ultear sort of snapped at Natsu. _I heard about what he did to Lucy, and I can't really believe it...he's like the one that was all about family yet he ignores Lucy..._

"We want to ask you guys a favor since you guys are going the the GMG right?"

"Yeah, what do you need? Someone's autograph?""Natsu absentmindedly asked.

"No, there's a weird, evil kind of magic like how Zeref's used to be like, we hope you can figure out who has it, it could be our clue to finding Satan. We'll support you in the dark."Jellal explained.

"Sure, it seems hopeless but we'll try," Erza looked very determined.

"I'll upgrade your magic with my improved Arc of Time. It'll let you guys use the second origin, making you magic stronger and last longer,"Ultear explained.

"Wow!" Fairy Tail exclaimed.

Off to the side Natsu said," I don't get it but cool!"

"It'll be sort of painful," Ultear warned.

They all gulped. Natsu ran up to Ultear and hugged her.

"When are you going to get off her?"Gray asked frowning at the situation.

Ultear started to use her Arc of Time on Natsu first.

Natsu fell to the floor gasping in pain. Everyone stood their shocked. _Does it hurt that much?Uh...escape?!_

Jet and Droy ran off stating their excuse,"We're not participating, see yeah guys!"

Erza and Jellal disappeared.

A while later...

Ultear clapped her hands," Now that that's over. haha, you guys can't move eh?"

The Fairy Tail members laid on the floor twitching.

"Now about you guys, you guys don't need it since it doesn't seem to work on you guys," Ultear stated.

"I wonder why though."

"It's a secret, we're just really strong~"Yukion cutely said.

Roppi woke up. "What's with all that groaning? It can't hurt that bad."

"You should see for yourself," Gray complained, wincing.

"I don't need it." Roppi then went back to sleep.

"Hey, wake UP! Will ya?!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. **working on a dare that I lost to my friend. **That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps on Sunday?~ Sorry for not updating in a while...**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	18. Chapter 18: Sky Labyrinth

**Lucy**: Hello, we're back this week again! :D

**Yukion:** Nee, Lucy you're so awesome and Roppi...I have no clue what to say anymore...

**Lucy**: I'm not that powerful in the actual anime/manga though...

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Sky Labyrinth

* * *

**Arrival at the GMG...**

"On our Fairy Tail team, we'll have Gajeel, Laxus,Mirajane, Mystogan and Erza will share the 4th spot, Natsu will take the 5th spot,"Master finished off.

"Master, are you sure this is fine? " Erza asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it says here in the rule book. None of the events are the same each year, the master can't participate, and all members must report to their lodgings before 12,"Levy said closing the rule book master gave her to read.

After the meeting, everyone split up.

"Gray-sama, would you like to have lunch with JJuvia?"JJuvia asked.

"Um...I am hungry,sure why not?"Gray answered. Hearts popped out in the JJuvia's eyes.

"Wait just a minute, how about Lunch with me, JJuvia?" Lyon butted in.

"Gray, I heard that you are participating in the GMG this year. Up until last year, Lamia scale placed 2nd without me and Jura's help. Lamia scale will win this year."

"Don't worry, we have Erza and she's like a monster."

"How about this? Let's make a bet. If Lamia scale wins, JJuvia joins our guild,"Lyon proposed.

"What the Hell,Lyon? What happens if you win?"Gray protested.

"We'll give JJuvia back to you guys. This is a battle of men, are you afraid to lose?"Lyon taunted Gray.

"Hell, no. JJuvia's ours to begin with anyway."

on the other side of town...

Minerva and Orga wiped out and bunch of mages.

"Whoa! What's going on?"Ren shouted.

The 2 Sabertooth mages turned to face him. They stared at Sting and Rogue.

"Well you guys are back? Twin dragon slayers? We thought you guys died with Fairy Tail."Minerva cackled.

"We don't die that fast!We're not that weak!"Sting protested.

"Sure, sure. Well, see you guys later at the games."Minerva and Orga walked away.

The crowd of people that gathered murmured,"Sabertooth will win, Fairy Tail is a puny weak guild."

The Fairy Tail members all walked back to the lodging only to be thunked on the head by Erza.

"Where were you guys? Wait...that doesn't matter now, where's Roppi?"Erza questioned, and left to her lodgings in a hurry.

"We should look for her,"Lucy proposed.

"But the clock, it's about to turn to 12,"Gray watched as the clock struck 12. _What's going to happen?_

Lights shown through the dark night sky, an announcer with a pumpkin head showed up.

"Good morning to all the guilds here. We will hold a preliminary event here since we have too many participants. Instead of 113 guild teams, we'll have 8. You are free to use any kind of magic, when 8 teams arrive everyone else will be sent home. You will need to have all 5 members present, and we will not be responsible for any deaths in the labyrinth. The Grand Magic tournament Sky Labyrinth has started!" The 3d Pumpkin announce projection vanished.

The building where the guilds were staying at transformed, a bridge appeared.

"Let's go!"Gray charged up the stairs.

"Can you participate in this one, Ren?" Yukion asked.

"Sure~ I'll run like the wind!" Ren followed Gray.

"I'll look for Roppi with Zeref and the exceeds, Lucy you should probably use your black hole transportation thing,"Yukion shouted giving them advice, while dragging Zeref and the exceeds off to find Roppi.

"Open, Black Hole portal." A black portal opened and Lucy told everyone to go through it.

"Are you sure Lucy? I trust you but it sort of looks suspicious."Gray poked the portal.

"Are you afraid? Scaredy cat!"Sting taunted as he walked through the portal, Ren and Rogue following suit.

"You!y-ou, arrogant Blondie!"Gray charged into the portal. Lucy was the last one that walked in, closing the portal, she saw a guy wearing a very fancy looking hat staring at her.

"Memorized,"he said. _Who could that be?_

"Welcome to the exit! Congratulations! You guys are the first guild to make it here!"The pumpkin announcer said. Gray looked at Sting and Rogue's outfit.

"What's with this outfit? We all have the same color ones,"Gray pondered.

"Well, Master said teams should dress the same color."Lucy explained.

Minerva popped up suddenly,"I can't believe we got beaten by Fairies. Don't worry, we'll beat you guys from hear on out."

Before they had a chance to argue with Sabertooth, Yukion and Zeref showed up and brought them the news. Roppi was fine. She was attacked by a black shadow thing while she was tired, slacking off. She can't participate for a while and will return the soonest she can.

"We took her back to our home, Our other friends, Joshua and them are treating her."Zeref explained.

Team Fairy Tail charged onto the battle stage coliseum.

"I'm you host from this year's GMG! Let's start with introducing the people here, we have Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus for Day one only.

"Hi! Blue Pegasus will win this year!" Jenny smiled , earning cheers from the crowd.

"Ok, the contestants are arriving!

"First Team ranks 8th team in the preliminary event! The hound's of hell's army, Quarto Cerberus! This is surprising!"

The Cerberus members strolled out, their guild master yelled at them.

"Next is the all female guild that placed 7th! Mermaid Heel!" Some of the members blew kisses at the crowd, making most of the guys swoon over them.

"I never knew a guild like that existed," Macao said hearts in his eyes.

"Despite them getting last every year, this year Fairy Tail managed to pull off with 6th placing them in the return of the Tenrou team shocked the entire land, will they help Fairy Tail become the No.1 guild of Fiore?can they reclaim their glory in the old days?Let's welcome the rowdy Fairy Tail!"" The announcer continued.

Natsu raised his fist, Mirajane smiled, Erza just stood there with a confident look, Laxus looked like he was forced to do this, Mystogan was secretly taking peeks at Erza and well Gajeel, he was staring at Levy. Which caused Levy to turn away in embarrassment.

The crowd looked at them and started booing.

"Wait, why are they booing?" Natsu looked shocked.

Master's old friend in the magic council that protected Fairy Tail countless of times winked and gave them a thumbs up.

"Don't take it too seriously," Erza told Natsu.

"As long as we have our guildmates cheering for us."

The rest of the Fairy Tail team looked at their guildmates. They were cheering as loud as they could, the other people in the crowd sort of winced, covering their ears. When they looked closely they all noticed the girl sitting on the ledge cheering.

"Master Mavis?" Master yelled in shock.

"Yup, I got bored on Tenrou island, so I came here to cheer for you guys," She explained.

Natsu felt more reassured for some reason.

"Coming up in 5th place is the wings that sparkle in the dark, Blue Pegasus!"

The Trimens got back into their usual poses, sparkles around them. Cheers of Ren~sama,Hibiki~Sama, and Eve~Kun filled the air and there were some "Ichiya sucks."

"In 4th place, Goddess of Love and War, Sacred Destroyers, Lamia scale!"

The cheers just grew. Lamia scale's guild master yelled at them.

"Tell Gray, don't forget, that if we win, we get JJuvia," Lyon told Erza.

"He agreed to that?!"

"If we win, we get Erza!" Ichiya declared.

"I call Lucy, though this doesn't mean I like her," Ren declared.

"Then I'll take Wendy-chan!" Eve walked up to them and was puzzled, he couldn't find Wendy.

"Next up in 3rd place is a first-time guild that made it up to the top 3!The midnight raider, Raventail!"  
"Raven Tail?!" Natsu screamed.

"That's a dark guild, founded by my...son..." Master looked furious.

Lots of people in the crowd asked," Is it ok for them to participate?Is that a dark guild? I've never heard of it before."

The other members of Fairy Tail were refraining Master from bursting to complain.

"It's become clear that RavenTail existed 7 years ago and recently got approved to be an official guild recently," The announcer explained trying to calm everyone down.

"The time has come father, Fairy Tail, the girl was our way of saying hello," The guild master of Raven Tail told them. On cue, the black shadow like creature on Obra's shoulder transformed into a miniature Roppi.

"You were the one who did it..." Natsu growled.

" We won't let you guys get away with it," Erza declared.

"Well, there are only 2 teams left!"

The crowd murmured," Well, one of them is Sabertooth right? All Major teams are already entered. What about the other one?"

" Is there any strong guild that we don't know?" Mirajane asked.

"No, I told you guys all of them, this one might have to do with what we're looking for," Mystogan defended.

"Alright, now entering are the 2 teams from the preliminary event!... What a surprise! How could this happen? The best, undefeated, the ultimate king, Sabertooth has become defeated!Placing in second place is Sabertooth!"

The crowd cheered wildly but also in shock. Sabertooth was defeated by who?

"So that's the No.1 guild of Fiore? You guys finally show up," Natsu asked.

"Let's enjoy the game, Fairies," Minerva cackled.

"What are you looking at?" Gajeel glared at the tall purple haired guy. The purple haired guys just turned away.(**A/n:** This guy's hair color may change, so I suggest you reread later on, if you aren't doing so already.)

"This is even more surprising! Could this be the opportunity for the broken winged fairies to fly again? It sure seems like it! Seriously could that be..." THe announcer looked genuinely shocked.

Natsu stared at the team members of the team...his mouth dropped.

"...Team Fairy Tail B!"the announcer finished.

Gray, Lucy, Rogue, Sting, Ren, and Yukion walked out.

"WHATTTTTTT!" Natsu yelled. Team Fairy Tail A(Natsu's team) 's eyes bulged.

"Rogue?" Gajeel questioned.

"Those dragon murderers!" Natsu complained.

"Isn't it violating the rules to have Yukion here?" Laxus stated.

"Another team from Fairy Tail?" The crowd questioned, causing an uproar.

"I can't believe that Fairy Tail would enter 2 teams for the main events," Hibiki watched.

"How come Fairy Tail is the only guild to have 2 teams entered? What the Hell is going on?" The crowd whispered.

"Well, Yamiza-san it seems that a lot of people don't know the rules, for this event each guild can send at most two teams to participate."

"We didn't know that old man!" Natsu complained.

"See this is Fairy Tail!" Master cried, tears of joy.

" Is this ok though? Both teams have to compete against each other. Will they be able to?" The announcer asked.

"Is it fair? For each event you send 1 members, and that would mean 2 Fairy Tail members would be sent out." Jenny looked worried for her guild's victory.

"Which is a pretty sweet deal!" The announcer smiled.

Natsu walked into the middle of the Colosseum and yelled," Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME?!Even if we're from the same guild I won't hesitate to take you down. We're rivals now that we are one different teams."

"Suits me, you talk big pinky, you guys are in what? 6th place?" Sting bluntly said.

Meanwhile, Master talks with Master Mavis about Jellal, and she lets him participate upon hearing that he's really strong.

A stone popped out of the ground with the schedule written on it.

"Now here are the programs for the Grand Magic Games Tournament!"

Natsu cheered up after seeing how there was battles on almost all of the days.

"You already have points from the preliminary event based on your rankings." The ranking point converter stone popped up as well.

"Also, Each team is allowed to select a member to participate , in the battles, the sponsor will have the right to make a decision by drawing considering the factors like Fan's votes."

"What? So they get to decide?" Sting looked pissed.

"So if we're unlucky, we'll be running low on magic after the games and have to battle," Lucy winced.

"The rules of battle are simple, the teams fight against each other, the team that wins gets 10 points, draw is 5 points per team and losing equals 0 points. Now let's get started with the opening game of the GMG tournament. "Hidden starts now!"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. **working on a dare that I lost to my friend. **That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps on Sunday?~ Sorry for not updating in a while...**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	19. Chapter 19: Hidden

**Lucy: **Hey, note to all Fairy Tail readers, I DO NOT like Sting!

**Mira:** Sure, sure, we need Cana to use her card magic to see if that's true~

**Lucy**: Mira, please don't. I don't like anyone ok?

**Mira:** Surely you like Gray or Natsu.

**Lucy:** Juvia likes Gray, and she already considers me her Love Rival even though I don't like Gray. Natsu, he's a good friend. He's sort of too dense and all that.

**Mira:** Lucy~~, don't move. Cana! I need your help to predict who Lucy likes please!

**Cana**: Sure, why not? It'll be interesting, pick a card.

**Lucy:** NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Chapter 19**: Hidden

* * *

"Everyone, Hidden will be starting momentarily, please send out 2 team members from your team to compete," the pumpkin announcer rushed.

The teams gathered together, to decide who should go. Team Cuatro Cerberus sent out Rocker and Yaegar. They put up a v sign, yelling," Wild! Let's Rock this!"

The Crowd clapped a little to support them.

From Team Mermaid Heel, Beth and Arania strutted to the battlefield, Beth smiled cheerfully and waved at everyone in the audience. Raven tail scowled and mocked her actions, Nullpudding and Flare jeered at her as they suddenly appeared on the field. Eve and Hibiki walked up and the crowd started going wild.

"Geez they sure are loud," Gray commented as Lucy and Sting volunteered to go.

Finally from the other Fairy Tail team and Sabertooth there was Rufus, the singing poet to the crimson moon, Lilith, the executer of Sabertooth, Mirajane and Natsu.

The crowd booed for all the participating Fairy Tail members, some were claiming that they were cheating in a legal way.

"GO SABERTOOTH! BEAT THE FAIRIES!"

On cue after that, Lyon and Chelia of Lamia Scale joined the crew.

"Afraid to participate Gray? Too scared to lose huh?" Lyon taunted.

"You wish!" Gray retorted.

"I wish we had Wendy with us, she's so tiny...perfect for this "hidden"..."Ren stared off into space, his eyes flashed purple for a second.

"Well, Go Lucy and Sting!" Yukion cheered.

"We've got to beat the other team and Sabertooth!" Erza ordered Mirajane and Natsu.

"aye-aye,"Natsu backed away, scared for his life. A breeze swept by, a flash of white flashed in Natsu's eyes for a second. _Lis..._

Mirajane blinked.

_Was his eyes white?No, I must be imagining it, I must rest later, first this game..._

On the side, the judges started a side talk of their favorites for the game.

"Whose your favorite?" The announcer asked the two other judges/guests.

"Of course, beloved Eve-kun and Hibiki-kun," Jenny plainly stated.

"Well...I'm not really sure, My favorites would be Rufus-kun, I can't really see who his partner is due to their black cloak. But I also like Lucy and Sting."

"Now, now . Settle down everyone, we're going to explain the rules for Hidden now."The pumpkin announcer silenced everyone.

"What are you a pumpkin?" Natsu pointed at the pumpkin announcer.

The Pumpkin announcer sweat dropped.

"They get that question every year, that's probably a staff member in that costume," Lyon explained.

Natsu made a O shape before he got knocked out by Erza.

"Geez, he had to interrupt in the middle of the rules? I'm sorry about him, please continue." Erza apologized.

"Hey, Pumpkin-guy! Isn't it unfair for Fairy Tail to have 2 teams, they would have a greater chance, we think, right Flare?" Nullpudding brought up.

"Uh, ha? Sure...it's not fair about Blondie, Fairy Tail..."Flare turned, showing her dismangled look.

"That's not true, my memory tells me, that having 4 members doesn't mean that they will have a greater chance,"Rufus defended.

"Bring it on!" Sting declared to the rest of the participants.

The other participants agreed with Rufus.

"I see, no one stand up to the King..."Mirajane told him.

Rufus looked at Lucy and thought deeply, saying,"Your friends will become your weakness, they might be taken as hostages, betray you,blackmailed, or leak out information. All sort of things could happen, remember that madam. Though my memory tells me that it may have happened to you. Feel free to join Sabertooth, the options up, if you decide to leave Fairy Tail, your team is welcome also, well the hurt strong ones that is."

Lucy stood there, staring at him.

"Hey, how did you know Rufus? Stay away from her too!" Sting pulled Lucy away from Rufus.

"I see, my dear ex-guild mate, you're welcome to come back, if you want, Minerva insists."

"Um...it's ok? Back to the rules! First off, Field open!"

Blocks started appearing out of nowhere, one stacking on top of another, until they formed a building, a city.

"Amazing!"

"Whoa!"

"What's going on?!"

Jellal watched from the sidelines, awestruck.

_I wonder how much magic power it takes to create this city._

"Everyone pick a person to be seeker and one to hide right now!" The announcer ordered.

"I'll be seeker, no objections Stingy bee!" Lucy declared.

"Why do I get the boring job?"Sting complained.

"Unless you want me to play pranks on you for a week?" Lucy brought up.

"Nah, it's fine. That gets too annoying, and half of them aren't good."

"I'll sic Erza on you and perhaps tell Mira that you like someone!" Lucy warned.

"I-I'm fine really." _I don't want to be dragged into that demon's match making world, anything but that!_

"The Hider please step forward, into the city! You have 2 minutes to hide, starting now!"  
Sting, Lilith, Mirajane, Flare, Eve, Chelia, Rocker, Ariana walked toward the still not complete city.

They wandered off into different directions, finding a suitable place.

" 2 Minutes is up! Hiders, stay put! If you move, you lose a point, unless you were found by your seeker. Seekers have to find the hiders up to the time limit of the game, yo get 3 points! The Seekers can attack each other, if the Seeker finds the Hider of another team, they can attack them, move them etc. as long as they are alive. The hider can attack other hiders and seeker, once they have been found! When A Seeker or already found Hider launches an attack on another team, they get a point. There will be clones of you guys set up! If you attack a clone you lose a point! Good luck! The city's pretty big. The game of "Hidden" starts now!""

Lucy stormed onto the city grounds and scanned around. _There's a lot of places here, a bar, arcade, church, different kinds of restaurants, gift shops, Markets, inns, apartments, it looked so much like a realistic city. Where would Sting be? Hey look, isn't that a department store?... Dragon Countrie... it's a dragon. I bet 100 Sting's here._

I walked in and there was Sting, in the storage room, in the corner of the room, a bunch of clothes on him.

"Found you Sting!" I declared.

"Yay! I can finally move now! When I came here, I accidentally caused a shelf of clothes to fall on top of me, no laughing. The pumpkin guy called time as I was about to get up." Sting protested. Lucy laughed anyways, and dragged him out of the store.

"Now, for some seeker and hider fun!" Lucy and Sting wandered around, finding Ariana. They attacked her, to injure her and carried her into an inn. They rolled her under the bed of the highest floor and left her there. Lucy called out Cancer and gave her a temporary wig. Lucy placed the wig on Ariana to disguise her. Once they got half the members once, they saw Hibiki and Nullpudding. Nullpudding kept on attacking them. Hibiki just stood there and tried proposing to Lucy in the midst.

"God Damn! Why are you only attacking us?!" Sting yelled in frustration. _I need to hurry up and finish him, so I can deal with Hibiki, he's an annoying guy that can only flirt with girls, I can't stand him! Especially when he's doing it to my Luce right now. What's this uncomfortable feeling?_

"Bye, RavenTail! White dragon slayer's roar!" Sting quickly finished Nullpudding and punched Hibiki, causing Hibiki to reset too.

"Farewell, Lucy-san, I'll be back again."Hibiki blew a kiss at Lucy.

"Let's go! I smell Mirajane this way!" Sting lead Lucy to Mirajane and also moved her too.

"Sorry, Mira." Lucy told her.

"it's ok, I know, if you guys don't win, we get to order you guys for a week." Mira stated.

"What?! That's sweet!" Sting exclaimed.

"We get to order you guys around?...now we definitely have to win!" Lucy quickly hide Mirajane and disguised her, and she and Sting set of to hunt other members. Near the end of the game, Rufus did his into the night of falling stars, attacking the seekers that were out. The other teams suffered majorly, especially Natsu, who had no luck finding Mirajane, because Lucy sprayed Mira with some perfume. Lucy dodged a few, while Sting got hit by a lot of them.

"Time's up! Let's check the scores! In first place is...Sabertooth with 11 points! In second place is Fairy Tail Team B with 10 points! In 3rd is Raventail with 7 points! Lamia scale with 6! Blue Pegasus with 5! Mermaid Heel with 4! Quatro Cerberus with 2! Fairy Tail Team A with 1! Even though Fairy Tail has 2 teams, not both of them are doing so hot!"

The Crowd jeered at Fairy Tail.

"Since you guys have 2 teams, they should both be good! Fairy Tail's Reign is over! It's the tigers now! GO SABERTOOTH!"

"What are you laughing at you jerks?!" Natsu yelled.

"OOOII! The loser's barking! We're so scared!Wow! Lost your cool?!" The people in the crowd booed pointing at Natsu laughing.

"It's just one game, calm down Natsu before I have to knock you out! Let it go! Ignore them!" Erza warned.

"Sorry, you guys," Mirajane apologized.

"Great job!" Rogue commented, cracking a small smile.

Sting stood there shocked," A-m-a-m- I dreaming? Rogue's smiling?! I thought this day would never come! I tried so hard ever since I met him!"

"Shut up..."Rogue muttered, returning to his usual poker face.

"Awesome!" Yukion hugged Lucy. _That guy though, memory make magic, it's really cool, ...I never thought I would meet/see someone else that can use it!I know! I'll go talk to him later!He seems cool and perhaps nice unlike that Minerva lady._

Ren was about to congratulate them too,but then a sharp pain went through his head, his eyes flashed purple again.

"Congrats,"He managed to mumble out, before he wandered off.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. **working on a dare that I lost to my friend. **That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps on Sunday?~ Sorry for not updating in a while...**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	20. Chapter 20: Lucy vs Flare

**Chapter 20: Lucy vs Flare**

* * *

"Next up we have our one on one battle of the day! Each team only has to fight in only one battle!Oh what's this? The host decides who gets to battle who! Isn't this exciting? I got the schedule right here now! First battle, Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail team A vs Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"the announcer shouted with enthusiasm.

Flare glanced at Lucy,"It's blondie..." she whispered.

Sting looked away and whistled. _She is sure going to get it...Demon Lucy might be on the loose._

"Who are you calling blondie?! You are so dead!" Lucy yelled. _I wonder who came up with that nickname first, oh yeah it was I hate it! I must win this, her team injured one of our nakama._

"Good luck Lucy!" Everyone else from her team cheered to give her encouragement.

"Thanks."

"It seems that the masters of the guilds are father and son! Though they aren't in the same guild, that's a surprise! Everyone who isn't participating in the battle please step out of the arena now! The battle time limit is 30 minutes! Within it, if one makes their rival unable to fight they win! If it's a tie the points are divided between two teams The first round starts now!"

"Open the gate to the lion, loki! Scorpio!" Lucy made the first move, Loki and Scorpio materialized and started attacking Flare.

"Lucy, my princess would you like to go on a date later?"Loki asked nicely.

"Now's not the time to think of things like that! We're in the middle of a battle!" Lucy didn't notice her fuming partner on the stands. Sting, well he looked sort of like he was going to beat Loki into pulp.

Flare dodged Loki's punches and used her hair to repel Scorpio's Sand Buster.

"Is that all you can do blondie?" She taunted.

Lucy teased her," Are you sure you are actually fighting? I haven't even started yet. Elemental Dragon Slayer's Roar!"

The other dragon slayer's from Fairy Tail except Wendy,Rogue, Sting, and Laxus gaped. The roar was so much larger then theirs, like 2, or 3 x the size! The same thought went through their heads, _Lucy is a demon, or a second ERZA! The world is going to end!_

Flare tried to dodge it too, but was a bit too late. The roar hit her arm. Cuts and bruises appeared.

"Open, Gate to the Crab, Cancer!" Cancer proceeded to cut Flare's hair.

"How dare you! My beautiful hair!" Flare turned her hair into a wolf and brutally tried to land a blow on Lucy.

Lucy smiled and evaded the wolf right when it looked like it was going to get her.

"Ice dragon slayer's roar!"

Lucy froze the hair wolf, and Cancer cut it off.

"You-you!Blondie!" Flare dropped to the ground and her hair went through the ground and grabbed Lucy's ankles.

"I can control my hair's actions by will! Oops!" Flare swung Lucy around in the hair and onto the floor. SMACK!

Lucy pulled up her whip, and grabbed Flare's arm and swung her, flipping her upside downish in the air. Lucy turned causing Flare to let go of her grip and collide into the sandy ground.

The audience shouted," What an intense battle between two girls! Keep at it!" Many of the guys in the audience had nosebleeds from who knows what.

My boots, her hair must have broken them, dang it! I actually liked this pair.

Lucy pulled off her broken boots as Flare started becoming insane about her hair.

"My hair! My beautiful red hair!What damage you have done! Frozen! Cut! Burned! You'll pay blondie!" Flare wailed, making her hair go into the ground.

Lucy carefully observed the ground. It could pop up anytime.

"Dragon wings appear!" Lucy flew and hovered in the air. Where was it? What?

Flare pointed toward the Fairy Tail cheer team, a piece of...red hair was next to Asuka.

"You bastard!"

Flare's hair wrapped around Lucy's mouth, pulling her to the ground.

"Follow my orders and she won't get hurt! Even though you are a stupid blondie! Don't move, don't talk, don't use magic!" Flare ordered.

"Let's enjoy the game shall we? You can't talk but you can scream!" Lucy was being held and restricted by Flare's hair but she seemed so calm.

_I'll wait this out, or this wouldn't be fun._

"What to do first? I know! Let's strip you in front of the whole audience! Wait...I've got something even better! How about I brand you with the Raven Tail insignia? Where to put it? How about where I have mine? Once you have it, your Fairy Tail one will disappear!" On cue, Flare's hair started burning with the Raven Tail insignia, another bundle started stripping Lucy's top off.

Sting's eyes bulged and he fainted from a massive nosebleed. Wendy quickly arrived to help him and saw Flare's hair, she destroyed it.

"Good luck Lucy-san!"

_Now I've had it, time to act!_Lucy roared, freeing herself and destroying most of Flare's hair.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
Urano Metria!" Lucy declared. Stars, and planets appeared, ready to attack Flare.

Hibiki was on the sidelines smiling, his team was like "what is wrong with him" _So she can do it now? One of the Ultimate Celeste magic..._

Suddenly in the midst of the it, Lucy's magic suddenly disappeared. Lucy looked up and noted the suspicious Raven Tail member watching, the black thing on his shoulder cackled. _So it must have been him who cancelled out my magic. I've performed this spell countless of times already._

"Hahah! Blondie! Looks like your spell didn't activate! You're not strong enough!" Flare and the crowd mocked.

"Someone helped Raven Tail! She didn't cancel it herself!" Fairy Tail protested against the untrue remarks.

"Elemental Dragon Slayer's claws!"

Flare repeatedly took hits.

"Well, time to end the fun! Fire Ice dragon slayer's demolishing fangs!" Fire and Ice rained down onto Flare, eventually she blacked out.

"You guys were saying?" Lucy coolly headed back to her team.

"A-alright! Lucy from Fairy Tail Team A won! That's 10 points to Fairy Tail Team A! On ward to the next round! Ren from Blue Pegasus vs Ariane from Mermaid Heel!"

**Timeskip**

Ren won the round with the help of cheers from his fiance. In the 3rd round, Orga from Sabertooth won against Warcry from Quatro Cerebus. Warcry seriously got pwned.

"Now it's time for the next match up! Mystogan from Fairy Tail B vs Jura from Lamia Scale!"

"Good luck Jura! I can't wait to determine the outcome of this battle!" Jura's team said.

"Good luck to you guys, Fairy Tail. I won't hold back," Jura cautioned.

Mystogan silently stood there, waiting from the battle to start. Jura takes the first move, creating a mountain of rock. Mystogan(Jellal) jumps up and quickly cuts the mountain? Throwing his staffs onto the ground in a circle around Jura, he called out,"Five layered magic circle sacred song!", copying the actual Mystogan's magic. A beam of magic shot up causing the sand on the ground to create a dust storm. The storm cleared, and Jura charged at Jellal with his rock arm. Jellal using 3 layered magic mirror water, sent it directly back to Jura. Jura stood there calmly and made the arm turn back to attack Jellal. The fist hit Jellal dead on.

Jellal was flung back into the ground.

"Mystogan!" Erza cried out.

Jellal glanced up at Erza and smiled, determined, not that anyone could see due the mask he was wearing.

"Meteor"

He whizzed across the battle field, no one could see where he was. Jura created an iron rock wall to get him to crash into it. But instead Jellal bypassed it as the wall crumbled. Jura made the stones fall on Jellal.

Jellal smiled as he evaded the attack,"Be judged by the 7 stars, Grand Chariot."

Jura was unfazed by the attack,"Rock mountain" he called. A humongous rock sculpture looking mountain appeared, the audience were greatly frightened.

Jellal stood there,"Ghost Fireworks."

A flurry of ghost swarmed Jura, attacking and injuring him.

"Ghosts?" Jura exclaimed as he tried to punch them with no avail.

"Doesn't matter as long I attack it's source right? Rock Avalanche!" Rocks started rushing toward Jellal.

"Meteor" Jellal ends up speeding around the stadium again.

"Heavenly Beams!"

"Rock mountain! Iron rock wall!" Jura kept on defending himsef. This went on and on, the 2 members beginning to exhaust their magic power completely.

"Let's end this! True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!"_ Sorry Ultear._ Jellal activated his magic, Jura watched in shock. _This is a new spell, Gerald._

Suddenly Jellal started choking. "So spicy!" He complained.

Jura watched in confusion.

"Altairis!" Jellal quickly yelled, attacking Jura before he fainted. They both fell at the same time.

"What a stunning intense battle! It's a tie! Five points go to each team! Day one is officially finished!"

Erza dropped down into the arena, gracefully picking up Jellal, taking him to the infirmary. _Really Meredy? And Ultear? You couldn't just let him win could you?_

* * *

**Side story part of the chapter:**

**In Shibuya**

"Aw come on! Can't I leave yet?!" Roppi complained.

"Nice try, the doctor said you can't leave yet,"Shiki complimented.

"But it isn't fun though,"Joshua complained.

"But if it is fun you're not going back to Fiore in time for the GMG."

"Also if you try to escape again, we'll just have to strap you down to the bed, the nurses are watching you too."Shiki warned.

"Yeah, yeah...meany..."Roppi yawned.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. ****That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps on Sunday?~**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	21. Chapter 21: Chariot

**Chapter 21: Chariot**

* * *

"Day Two's competition portion! The event is called "Chariot"! We have a new guest in replacing Jenny! It's Jason from Sorcerer Weekly!" The announcer introduced.

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason yelled.

"Anyways, this Chariot isn't a normal race! The contestant will be have to reach the goal without falling of the course, touching the ground. The chariots and cars will move constantly and even the slightest movement could be your downfall. You may use magic and the course is set around Crocus and passes through major sightseeing team will be the first to arrive at the goal line? Let's check up on our contestants now!"

Images of the contestants showed up through the lacrima.

The Fairy Tail guild were shocked.

"Why was NATSU sent out?!" Gajeel protested.

"He has to go out no matter what apparently,"Mira winced at Gajeel's loud voice.

Sting and Gray both chuckled, high-fiving, laughing at Natsu.

"Hahahahahahaha!" the two were laughing like hyenas.

"Serves you right Natsu, it's karma, your bad luck!"

"Grrrrraaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy ...SSSSttttttttiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn nnnnnnggggggggg!'Erza slurred, glaring at them.

"A-ye, what's up Erza?" they asked, acting like good buddies.

"I will be there in a second, don't mock your nakama, Sting i'm sure if you were the one out there you would be the same."Erza started stomping to Fairy Tail B''s balcony.

"Uh, Luce helpppp mmmmmeeeeeeeee! Erza's going to muurrrrrddddeeerrr mmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee!" Sting wailed getting behind Lucy.

"It's not really my fault you guys were mocking a family member, but Erza couldn't you let them off the hook this once? I'm sure they were joking." Lucy tried to reason with Erza who was glaring daggers.

"They need punishment!" Erza declared as she was about to get to the balcony, Mystogan pulled her away and dragged her out of the stadium.

"Phew! We owe him one big time don't we?"Gray and Sting stood up and started to continue watching.

The audience watched in amusement.

Natsu, trailing in the back in a groggy state, the mysterious person wearing a cloak, Lilith from Sabertooth was next to him.

"This is hopeless, Natsu isn't going to win," Lucy commented.

The one in the lead was Raventail's Kurohei, behind him was Ren, following up in a close line was Ichiya,Yuka,Risley and Bacchus.

Yuka proceeded one propelling himself using his Wave boost, jumping onto the next automobile that was chained together.

"Now you guys won't be able to use magic!"  
"Don't underestimate the chubby!" Risley used her magic and walked on the side of the chariot, Ichiya pulled out one of his perfumes and speed up. Lucy groaned. _Are you kidding me?_

Yukion watched intently at the game._ This is so exciting, I wonder whose is going to win. The outcome isn't set yet._

Bacchus decided to join in, stomping on the chariot he chased the ones before him to flip over, he quickly jumped onto another one and ran ahead. Ichiya and Yuka were hung high up on the chariot end, Risley's magic cancelled out.

Bacchus, Kurohei and Ren were battling each other out. One would be faster a bit, then another one.

"I'm running as swift as the wind~" Ren said cheerfully, smiling. The two other competitors had no comment. The audience sort of I guess swooned a bit over him.

They were getting closer and closer to the finish line, suddenly Ren draws back in pain screaming,"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I POPPED MY KNEE!"

On the stands, Yukion face palmed. _Not again...for some reason it never gets cured...As usual it's so unexpected._

Bacchus runs up ahead, grabbing first place.

"CONGRATULATIONS! Quarto Cerberus gains 10 points!"

Kurohei looked at Ren and took his time to getting to the finish line.

Ren limped forward behind Kurohei as RavenTail claimed 2nd place.

"You guys suck, fairies."

"In 2nd place is Kurohei, 3rd is Ren from Fairy Tail Team B,4th is Yuka, 5th is Risley, 6th is Ichiya. Now the two people that are still battling it all out for last place." The lacrima zoomed in on Lilith and Natsu.

Natsu was struggling to move and so was Lilith. The two mages gasped for breath and both were equally sweating a lot.

"What's this? Is Lilith a dragon slayer?" Lucy questioned.

"Nope, when we passed Sabertooth the first time I didn't smell any dragon slayers."Sting said.

"Then what's wrong with Lilith?"

"Beats me, only dragon slayers and certain people that are their mates suffer from transportation, that's what my dragon told me."Sting shrugged. _There was some else too, but I don't remember right now...Natsu looks pathetic and he dared call Lucy weak before?_

"Hmph! So this is what they mean by all fired up huh? Looks pathetic right Rufus?"Lucy overheard Orga say.

"I guess..."

"Hey, you Sabertooth, don't think Fairy Tail is all like this flame brain." Lucy turned toward them and yelled at them grabbing their attention.

"That may be true, but I haven't memorized all of you guy's magic yet."Rufus responded.

"Yeah, yeah talk all you want Blondie." Lucy gave of a very evil intent aura towards Orga, and her veins sort of bulged too. Glaring at him she silently threatened them. I will kill them! Why does everyone have to call me by my hair color? I have a NAME!

"The more the dog barks, the more weak they are..."Yukion started to say. Lucy curiously looked at her._ Where did she get that from? Is that suppose to have a more hidden meaning._

"Yuki, quit talking like that you're giving people a headache, can't you talk more straight forward?" Sting protested rubbing his head.

"It's just you, because you're like an idiot."

"Hey, I AM NOT an idiot!"

"Settle down, but Sting she is sort of right you are like an idiot."Lucy went back to watching the event.

Sting moaned,"Not you too.."

"I'm fighting for my comrades we left them for 7 years. I need to keep on going forward to prove that Fairy Tail exists,"Natsu explained to Lilith.

The members of Fairy Tail were moved and started crying. Lucy was about to cry too but held back. _He says this, yet he was the one that abandoned me for Lisanna. Maybe he is truly sorry, who knows?_

Lilith looked at him from under the hood that was covering her/his face.

"Really, now. That's like sort of a pathetic explanation. But somehow I agree with it. Too bad you aren't in Sabertooth, you wouldn't even think about it..."Lilith made an effort of spring forward but ended up at the same pace as Natsu.

"Are you a dragon slayer too?Is that why you have motion sickness?" Natsu questioned quickly before he brought his hand up to his mouth to prevent him from throwing up.

"Nope, I'm not but I do have motion sickness now, I didn't have it before though, it has something to do with my boy-never mind..."Lilith jumped forward about to reach the finish line before tripping. Natsu went ahead claiming last place.

"Last place goes to Natsu from Fairy Tail A!" The announcer announced.

"Lilith from Sabertooth gave up! Alright now to the Battle portion!"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps on Sunday?~**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	22. Chapter 22 : Let the Eggs Fly

**Chapter 22**: Let the Eggs Fly

* * *

"Oh what's this? Due to some unfortunate circumstances, the battle portion of today can't be started yet! So we have now prepared a little event for the guilds to participate in. It's an Eggy Event! It will be played over Crocus!" The pumpkin announcer apologized.

"Eggy Event? What could it be?" Lucy prompted.

"Dunno, but it sounds like fun!"Gray smiled. _Maybe there's the chance to egg Lyon._

Yukion looked pretty happy._ Yay! These are fun! Haven't played in one for years, ever since we ended up in that world!_

"Ok this event will not give you guys points it's just to pass time and all team members have to participate! There will be eggs hidden around Crocus and you guys have to find the ones with your guild symbols on Fairy Tail there will be one's with the guild mark with an A and other's will have an B. When you collect all of them, come back to the coliseum for some prize. First place gets this humongous cake, second gets cupcakes,third gets cookies! Have fun in our Easter Egg Hunt!" The announcer sat down and started watching through the lacrima.

"Alright, should we split up?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea! That way we can cover more ground."Rogue nodded his head in approval.

"Let's have fun~ After all I haven't done one of these in a long time! Ever since that day..."Yukion said while dragging Lucy with her.

Leaving the rest of them speechlessly standing there.

"Well..."

Breaking the silence Ren grabs Gray and runs off saying,"See ya guys! Let's see who can find the most!"

"You guys are so going to go down!"Gray yelled as he was being dragged off.

"Come on partner, we can't get too behind!Oh and we need to pick up some additional eggs."Sting charged into the store closest to them to look. Rogue sighed while following in suit.

**Time Skip**

"Hey, Lyon how many did you get?We probably got more than you,"Gray questioned. _like old times..._

Lyon who was proclaiming his love for JJuvia yet again, he turned and faced Gray saying,"We got 35! We wouldn't be able to get this many if it weren't for me and JJuvia's powerful love."

JJuvia blushed, turning into a red tomato, on the other hand Chelia pouted.

"That's not really fair, we did the work too."

"We managed to beat you guys! We got 49!"Gray shouted cheerfully.

"No fair...you beat us by one..."Natsu complained._ I can't believe it, I need to train more, all I'm doing is losing these days..._

"Now that's was a blast!" Yukion highfived Lucy.

"Agreed."

"Hey Lucy..."Sting started saying.

"Yeah Sting?" Lucy faced him. _Something's up._

Sting tried to smile innocently and threw an egg at Lucy.

Lucy winced. _Great, now i'm going to have to clean up. Eh ?_

Instead of egg dripping down her face, a bunch of confetti fell to the ground.

"It's Confetti Eggs Luce!"Sting smirked.

"Hey, I knew that." Lucy grabbed one of the eggs from the bag behind Sting and threw it at him. Instead of hitting him, it hit Ren.

"I'll get you for that!" He chucked on at Lucy, and it hit Rogue. Rogue silently grumbled, proceeding to get one to throw himself.

"Egg fight!" Someone yelled. The party place turned into chaos.

"Happy Easter!"Yukion yelled toward her guild members before joining in on the fight.

"They are such kids..."Minerva sighed as she watched them fight. On cue an egg hit her, an angry tick mark appeared on her head,"Who-who threw that at me?!"she glared at the entire group from Fairy Tail.

"Ease up!"Gray and Ren told her.

Minerva gave them a meaner glare and decided to walk off.

"Why don't you guys join in too?"Yukion invited the rest of Minerva's team and everyone the guild members of the different guilds joined in, Raventail left, leaving Sabertooth the only team that hasn't joined.

"Well, why not?"Yukion questioned them.

Lilith faced her saying,"I'll join, it looks sort of fun i guess,"a hint of a smile under her/his cloak.

"Then i'll join too,"Yoru followed in suit.

"This will be a good memory I guess."Rufus joined in and Orga just stood on the sidelines watching.

The guild memebers continued fighting, a few moments later Erza walked in.

"HOW DARE YOU GUYS FIGHT WHEN I'M NOT HERE?!"She threatened. Everyone else sweat dropped. Oh shoot, it's the she-devil.

Jellal Bravely walked up toward her.

Everyone from Fairy Tail sniffed, and sort of saluted to him. What a brave person, Jellal is.

Jellal managed to calm Erza down and Erza started attacking the cake which was one of the prizes. While chatting with Jellal.

"I'm glad we have him around, he's a lifesaver,"Sting sighed.

Everyone else stopped fighting as music started to play, some started to dance, others just sat to the side talking and munching on snacks quietly.

After a while the pumpkin announcer strode in. His jaw dropped,"Oh my, what has happened here? You guys made such of a mess, where did the confetti come from, the room's walls are slightly destroyed too. You guys caused quite some destruction this year, Fairy Tail. Anyways, everyone head down toward the stadium, the arena's fixed for fighting now!"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. That's all for this week! See ya guys perhaps on Sunday?~**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	23. Chapter 23 : May the Best Man Win

**Yukion:** ~ne the author of this fanfic is very sorry for not updating in a long time. She was really busy writing Flash Fictions for school and all those State tests...**deflats**

**Ren**: Hey, whose perspective is this from?

**Yukion**:Um, there's a note here saying to guess.

**Ryuu**: Very well then, Shall we guess?

* * *

**Chapter 23:** Let the best man win

* * *

"Alright! Let's start!"I heard the announcer say. _I really wonder, does he ever get tired of his job? Anyways this is going to be a very awesome battle! I hope I get picked. I really want to go against those arrogant Sabertooth members._

" Sting Eucliffe Vs. Bacchus."

_Dang it! Why couldn't I have been chosen? Why did it have to be Stingy bee? Oh well , I hope that Sting wins. I heard that Bacchus is very strong himself according to Erza. Apparently he improved a lot he's probably on par with Erza. So, it's S class. This will be very interesting, I want to fight him. Will he win or drunkard? Even though his strong himself, but Bacchus may be just as strong._

Sting smirked at Bacchus saying," I'm sorry if I injure you too much. I'll make this fast."

"How about we wager something? Your friend Lucy is really pretty. How about it? Let me borrow her for a night."Bacchus offered, smirking.

"Don't do it dude.!" Gray protested_. He seemed really horrified with the wager. It's true it could go either way. Nice friend._

" It's fine. If I win you guys have to change your guild name to Cuddly Puppies. Hm, yeah that would be really funny. I won't let you get my Luce," Sting thought for a while and declared_ Pffht. Hilarious._

Bacchus snickered cheeks puffing up._ Oh, so he thinks it is funny too huh?_

"Sure, I'm going to go all out."

His guild mates were pissed off. I heard one of them say that it was a bad idea and they will kill Bacchus if he loses._ They seem scary, but then again their pride is being threatened._

"Battle Begin."

Sting immediately used his usual roar against bacchus. But Bacchus just stood there using his palm to ward of the roar. _no magic? Just martial arts?_

"Come one get for serious," he taunted Sting. Sting started rapidly making continuous attacks. Bacchus kept on warding and eventually he seemed to be pushed back. He sighed and slowly went to the bottle of booze he left on the battlefield and gulped it all down._ Great let's see what he can do. _Then he started going on offense, Sting glanced at him and I suppose he sensed the change and he immediately went into White drive mode.

A large beam of light swept through the arena breaking the ducked down but got scraped on the side by the beam. _Tch, that must hurt a bit,his Holy Nova._ Bacchus's clothes and skin were slightly singed by the mere touch of it.

Bacchus started punching Sting. _Does he have any magic?_

"You see that magic? Bacchus was hard for me to beat 7 years ago and now he's even stronger His magic is focused in his palms at first it seems like he isn't using any magic at all. I don't really think I'm guaranteed to win against him."Erza stated, a bit envious i suppose. _That would mean...he's on S-class level or higher._

"White dragon slayers claws." The blast of light hit Bacchus dead on back as he tried to dodge it, a white "stigma" showed on his back, restricting his movement every so slightly.

"Is this it for Bacchus? Will Fairy Tail keep rising?This is so exciting, I can't wait to see what comes next!" The announcer proclaimed toward everyone. _We will keep rising, Fairy tail fights for their loved ones, comrades and that's what makes us strong...like what Natsu said once before._

Sting kept on trying to claw and punch Bacchus. in the end, it looked more like they were exchanging blows with their fists. _Men... this might take a while._

"Isn't it an amusing battle? I wish i could fight against someone strong,~Ne Rogue, who do you want to fight?" Yukion gazed at the battle mesmerized a little.

"...Gajeel...You'll eventually fight,...I heard...that on the last day all team members will have to fight..." Rogue muttered to her.

"Really? Sweet! ^-^"_ Boy was she energetic...hey...i just realized something...how did I ever assume she and Roppi where girls in the first place? And Ren, and Ryuu a guy? ...The guys look like girls sort of...because of their long hair...and Yukion and Roppi...the way they dress and hair too...sigh...must have been luck I guess or it's just me with my random thoughts here...oh well... getting really off topic right now..._

Sting and Bacchus were still fighting blows at each other, Sting entered his Dragon Force and started to overwhelm Bacchus a little. Bacchus kept on guarding. Both started to cough up blood from exerting too much force on previous wounds. _Dang...poor Sting..._

_"_Will Sting or Bacchus win? The attacker or the guarder?"

They both starting panting and fell towards the ground.

"Get up Sting," I yelled, trying to encourage him.

Bacchus started getting up. _Shoot!_ But then he gasped a few lines that I heard," You're Sting right? Light Dragon Slayer? You're good." and he toppled over. Sting started picking himself up and smirked," Hey you see that Luce? I won!" He then toppled over.

"This is a sign of Fairy Tail's Rebirth! Sting Eucliffe won!"

I smiled and rushed down to the battle arena to help the paramedics move Sting. While doing so I started examining some of his injuries, some were very deep cuts, he had some bruised skin and was still coughing up so blood. I asked one of my new keys help, the healing dragon. The dragon lent me the power to heal him up and Sting didn't look as bad as he was before, but now he was asleep. **facepalm**. The paramedics asked me to take him to the infirmary while they got Bacchus.

I speed there and dropped Sting onto the bed. He looked cute while he slept. I smacked myself in the head. _Did I just say he was cute?_

I felt sleepy and put my head on the bed._ We need to prepare for the next event...and what should I do with that clock hand my cousin gave to me?_ Everything turned pitch black.

"Star maiden, you're in danger," Zeref cried.

**At Another Place outside**

"Hey Mary is it time yet to strike?" A cute sort of childish voice asked curiously while having fun running around in circles and circles.

"No not yet! My puppies tell me they're not ready," The third person among them complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop running you're making me dizzy. Who cares if they aren't ready, we're attacking tomorrow anyways. It'll take use a few for hours till we get to Crocus. Tch, the Grand Magic Games, who cares about them. We will get Lucy Heartfilia tomorrow, in order for our goals"Mary ordered.

"Yes ma'am," The other two saluted.

* * *

**Cliffhanger?**

**Here's a picture of Ryuu-kun~ http: art/Ryuu-Fushichou-377296266?ga_submit_new=10%253A1370970256 (erase space between : and a)**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. That's all for this week! See ya guys on random days now that it's Summer :P**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	24. Chapter 24 : My Life Is Ruined

**Chapter 24:** My Life Is Ruined

* * *

I yawned waking up, to find a dragon slayer right in your face is not the world's most ideal way to wake up. Or at least it's not mine. Sting looked really relaxed for someone who was injured so badly. I watched him sleep he was so adorable right now and not like the arrogant person he has become. I touched his scar on his face. He didn't have this when we were little. _What happened?_

"Psst, Lu-chan," I heard Levy whisper. I turned around and saw her at the door, she beckoned me to leave. I took one glance back at Sting and left to go talk to Levy.

Levy looked at me, and I could tell she was excited.

"What is it Levy-chan?"

Levy giggled and dragged me to the temporary guild board we had in the inn. On there was a picture of me and Sting. I quickly snatched the photo.

"My-my Lucy, aren't you guys such a cute couple? Aww look you're blushing. The picture tells all," Mirajane chuckled.

"Mira! Y-you took the picture? Tell me no one saw it yet except for the 3 of us!" I started panicking._ Sting, Gajeel, Laxus or maybe even Cana won't let this chance to tease me pass by. MYYYY LLLLLIIIIIIIIFFFFFFEEEEEE IS RUINEDDDD. At least I know how to threaten Gajeel, it's wayy obvious that he like Levy._

"Yo~ Sorry to burst your bubble, you're probably thinking that only a few people in Fairy Tail saw it since it's pretty darn early in the morning. But Lucy it's in the magazine, Sorcerer Weekly too," Yukion joined in, she held up the recent copy of Sorcerer Weekly toward me.

"See for yourself."

I took the magazine and started flipping through it. _First page, page about Erza and her awesomeness, also a tiny article on it talked about her and a secret boyfriend(Jellal)-Fiore's most mature and mysterious couple, second page, tch Natsu and his destructiveness and about Lisanna and him something along the lines of Fiore's destined couple?. So far safe. NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! The next picture I saw in there was of me and Sting on it, it said Fiore's hottest couple._

"MIIIIIRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA HHHHOOOOOWWWWWWW CCCCOUUUULLLLLLDDDDDDDDD YYYYYYOUUUUUUUU!" I yelled.

"What's with all that yelling?" I smelled a certain light dragon slayer come along. _Oh no...the worst timing ever._

"Hey is that a picture of me and you? Let me see the magazine too," Sting reached for the magazine and I tried to keep it out of his reach. I held it behind me, I felt a tug and saw that the magazine was gone and in Sting's hands.

"Here you go Sting, Have fun with it," Yukion grinned.

_A fallen angel...or the devil in an angel form..._

Sting flipped through it and stopped at The Page. He glanced at it and laughed. I was getting ready to be mocked, but he surprised me saying,"Isn't that so true though?"

"Huh?"

"We would probably make a great couple, hey look at this you're in it Levy-HAHAHAHA so are you GAJEEL!" Sting was clutching his stomach trying to hold back all his laughter be gave up.

Levy grabbed the magazine from him and read the page," Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox Fiore's sweetest couple, though a bit unexpected-" she stopped. Blushing she turned around proceeding to run off with the magazine to bump into Gajeel.

"Watch where you're going shrimp," He grumbled, he snatched the magazine from Levy and started flipping through it." What's this?"

"Who are you calling a shrimp?! And Give that Magazine back," Levy pouted.

Gajeel looked at her then went back into looking at the magazine. He glanced downwards flushed a little i suppose. Suddenly he stopped, he looked pretty mad and started storming off to go outside. _Highly likely he is going to go to Jason. Threaten him a little? But it's a little bit too late, sigh...everything's out already. Now come to think of it, when did Jason get these pictures? The one of me and Sting could have only been taking last night because that is the only time Sting was in the infirmary...It has to be someone that visited last night, that leaves it to Mira,Levy,Gray,Wendy,Erza,Rogue,Yukion,Ren,Ryuu. That's not a whole lot of people. Let's see first off, Levy wouldn't do this to me, she's my best friend and keeps secrets very well, Gray is a nice friend and is like a great brother to me, he probably wouldn't either, Ryuu can't because he's a fluffball, Ren doesn't seem like the type to either. Rogue would care less i think, Wendy is too innocent to post pictures of Levy,me and Sting, and Erza. It won't be Erza either since she's very sisterlike and wouldn't reveal her :P relationship with Jellal. So that leaves Mira._

"Miraaa, were you the one that gave Jason these photos? You seem really suspicious considering that you're smiling and giggling," I told her, I put up a little bit of murderous aura.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" She smiled back.

"Give it up Mira, I'm sorry it's a bit obvious that you did it," Freed sighed, walking in with a slightly injured Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen.

"Aw shucks, Maybe I did. It's true though you guys would make great couples, I wanted to put one of Yukion and Rogue, Perhaps one of Wendy and Romeo, and also Roppi and...mhmmm...maybe with Zeref. But she's not around currently. Macao would kill me if I put one of Romeo and their a little bit too young, they might get molested or something." As for Yuki-chan and Rogue... Mira turned toward the side looking a little bit depressed. "I would rather not talk about what happened."

I sweatdropped. _Who could imagine what they did to quiet Mira._

I heard constant snapping from behind me.

"Who is doing that?" I asked, they might post it in a magazine or something.

Yukion was standing there smiling taking pictures of Mira and Freed now saying," Smile Mira."

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Mira roared, turning into Satan Soul. Mira fly toward Yukion and was going to destroy the camera.

A Sharp malicious voice sliced throw the air,"Stop that Stupid Nonsense!" They complained. Everyone turned around to see who said that, the other Fairy Tail members came to the room.

"Mann! Who woke me up?" Natsu whined, yawning.

"Natsu be quiet, can't you see we have an intruder?"I told him. _Can't he read the situation or mood?_

"Hey...wait a second? Isn't that Coco, and Sugarboy from Edolas?" Gray asked. _Now that I look at them closer, they look exactly like them_. Yukion perked up at hearing the word Edolas for some reason.

"They're from Edolas? What's that?"Sting asked. Oh, right...they haven't been to Edolas, neither has Zeref and Yukion.

"It's basically another world and where Lisanna was trapped for many years, there are counterparts of everyone in that world that act way differently," I rushed to explain. We have an enemy I think on our hands.

"That purple hair, and the only one left that's Hughes right? When did you become a girl?"Natsu stated directly toward Hughes's Earthland Counterpart.

She looked pretty ticked off,she snapped at him,"Am I anything but a girl? Anyways will Lucy Heartfillia show herself?"

"Why are you after her?"Mira questioned._ Do they not know how I look like?_

Kinana chucked a rock at Mary,"You guys are the ones going around destroying churches right?"_ A bad idea._

Mary started growling in frustration,"Sugarboy take care of them will you?"

"Go my babies," Sugarboy took out a wooden microphone and starting singing, green slime came out of his...suit, it started multiplying.

"What is this yucky thing?"Elfman punched the slime to find his hand stuck in it, slowly he started being absorbed into it.

"Elfman!,"Mira yelled running toward the slime to pull him out, the slime sucked her in too.

"Mira! Elfman!" Everyone yelled, trying to stay out of the green substance.

Coco started to attack Macao, and Wakaba and him started attacking her. Romeo tried to blast her with fire but Coco was too fast, she evaded all his attacks. Natsu ate the remain of Romeo's fire and threw flame punches at Mary. _This is a bit hopeless, a little but if I use magic I might be revealed. _Sugarboy called his "babies" back leaving a lot of magic drained people.

Mary snickered pulling out a really twisted wand. Natsu started facing us and attacking us.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK YOU FLAME BRAIN!" Gray and I yelled. _Did he hit his head?_ =.=

He didn't respond, he kept of attacking.

"Water Dragon Slayer's Roar," I attack him and starting punching him, I could see him slowly falling unconscious. Sugarboy called out his green mucus slime looking thing and started blushing or something talking about Natsu liking him,_ oh well who cares._

"Luce leave with Levy and the others,"he mumbled before he fainted. I can't let anymore people get hurt.

"I'm Lucy." Mary Hughes turned toward me and smiled. Then Michelle, my cousin told her," No, i'm Lucy."

Then everyone else in the guild started joining in on the act.

Sugarboy released his slime again, and it started swallowing up more people.

"Come on, let leave now, we've got this!" Sting grabbed me and shoved me out the door with Levy and Michelle,my cousin.

We bolted through the city, running away as fast as we can.

"I wonder why they're after me," I asked them. Levy shrugged,"Well it shouldn't be because of your dad this time since...he passed away." We ran through the city and into the stadium.

"Where is Fairy Tail? They still haven't arrived yet? Wait! Look! It's Levy Mcgarden, the Star Maiden from Fairy Tail and member of Fairy Tail!"The announcer told the audience.

Then Mary Hughes started controlling people to go after us, Coco ran at super speed demanding to know which one of us was Lucy. Levy tried baiting them and managed to lead Coco off, but Mary still pursued us. Coco,...was really good at destroying the stadium.

"What is happening? Are they from a dark guild? These series of random attack?"The people in the audience and other guilds shouted.

"God DAMN! Which one of you is the real Lucy Heartfilia? Hand Over the Key!" She yelled,frustrated. _Geez, she gets frustrated so easily._ She started grabbed Michelle and start choking her, while controlling me making me unable to move. _Stupid controller magic..._

"Now tell me which one of you is Lucy? Before this girl here chokes to death. I don't really care if I leave her to the brink of death it'll just be easier to transport you guys."

"I'm Lucy, let her go..." I recently told her.

"Oh, so it's you? Who caused us so much trouble? Give us the Key now,"She ordered, I tried resisting but I brought out the key and gave it to her.

"What a nice key! Thanks! Now a gift to the rest of the people here! Sugarboy,do it!"She called out while proceeding to leave. Sugarboy made his slime thing envelop the coliseum destroying it, and they escaped.

"Oh my what happened? This is too shocking! The Grand Magic Games will have to be postponed until those people are caught according to the magic council!"The announcer told everyone,making them groan. _How many delays are we going to get?_ Lahar from the magic council walked up to me,Levy, and Michelle.

"Come along you 3, gather the rest of your guild while we get the other ones. We will discuss the plan later. Meanwhile also try to get patched up."

* * *

**Cliffhanger?**

**Due to link not working sigh...check profile for the picture of Ryuu cuz it actually works on it...**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. That's all for this week! See ya guys on random days now that it's Summer :P**

**Tune in later~ nya **

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	25. Chapter 25: Gather the Clock Pieces FT

**Chapter 25:** Start Gathering the Clock Pieces

* * *

"Now we are here to discuss about the two girls that wrecked the coliseum and took a humongous key from Miss Heartfillia here. We believe that they are part of Zentopia, the group that is constantly attacking churches, yesterday a group of our knights met a member of the group called jackpot-"Lahar of the rune knights started off the meeting of the guilds.

"Yeah, it was a monmoto to her. Warren here lost track of the group that we were fighting. We met a person named Byro that was really strong,"Gray interrupted.

Lahar glared at him," As i was saying right now the first step to take would be for Fairy Tail to go to Lucy's Old house for some clues since her family member gave it to her."

Fairy Tail started coughing and snickering.

Lahar looked at them,"What is so funny?"

"We already looked and found out a book written in invisible ink to Lucy, it talked about the two great myths. Lucy has one of the books here now, Life of the clockwork, and the other "The key to the starry heaven",it is about a girl who is told she can become happy if she can gather six special keys, so she goes off to collect them. However, her quest only caused those around her to suffer. It is said that the locations where the girl found the keys were modeled on real locations and that these locations later became the hiding place of the five clock parts that, if brought together, can cause chaos to descend upon the world. Speaking of that last night...we met two other Legion Corps members, a strange creepy guy named Dan and an exceed named Samuel. These locations in these books should be where the clock pieces are," Fairy Tail explained.

"Fine then, since Fairy Tail thinks it is funny to withhold information Fairy Tail is responsible for paying half the damages of the coliseum and will take down Legion Corps, it's an order!"Lahar stomped off Doranbalt trying to calm him down.

"We'll help you guys!" Chelia and Lyon came running up.

"i'll help you JJuvia! I will not allow you to be alone with Gray!"Lyon proclaimed. The rest of the people started leaving not wanting to deal with the love triangle.

"Ok settle down now! I have asked Cana just now to match us into groups to look for the scattered clock pieces!"Master pulled out a map with cards of all the people willing to participate on different locations.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Sting, Michelle, and Romeo to overseas to the ship,Pantherlily, Gajeel, Jet, Droy and Levy to this place near a waterfall,Erza, Wendy, Carla, me, and Chelia to this grassland,Kain,Mirajane,and Elfman will go to this area of lakes the part is suppose to be underwater, Gray, Juvia, Lyon, to the forest, Zeref,Yukion, Rogue, Ren, and Ryuu you guys will go to Zentopia Church and try to regain the stolen clock piece. It may be really dangerous but good luck, Master agrees that you guys should be the ones to do this," Cana explained.

This will be fun, I will be able to be with my beloved Gray~sama,"JJuvia blushes and starts imagining random things. _It is a miracle, i'm finally with Gray-sama, but what's this i'm feeling when Lyon's around? I'm glad I have no love rivals left except maybe Roppi but maybe she likes Zeref._

Lyon sees her in the daze and starts,"JJuvia forget about Gray i'll treat you well, I can't believe I'm in your group too :D."

"Good luck everyone come back safe!"

The set groups started leaving waving their goodbyes.

Lyon and JJuvia gave Gray major headaches on the way. _Why the hell am I paired up with them? They're so lovey-dovey it's getting a little bit a room the two of you please..why can't JJuvia stalk Lyon?_

Sadly while Gray was having major headaches,Levy,Pantherlily,Jet, and Droy were climbing the mountains, all of them following the black exceed.

"Pantherlily,why are we going this way? We're not suppose to go this way! It's the wrong way, Levy complained. _We can't get sidetracked now,we need to find the clock part,hm?who's that?_

Levy pointed toward the person,"Is that who you're looking for Pantherlily?"

Pantherlily looked closely at the person,"yeah that's him." A bolt of lightning struck down at the person,Levy's eyes widened.

"Gajeel?!What are you doing under a waterfall? You could have been killed!"Levy protested. _It would have been terrible if he were injured. Electrocution hurts a lot probably even more if you're an iron dragon slayer._

"You worried about me shrimp? I'm meditating aka training here Pantherlily you want to join me?"Gajeel teased Levy a little.

"Quit calling me shrimp and Pantherlily don't join in! We're getting sidetracked!"Levy complained worried that they won't finish their part of the mission.

Natsu and Sting barfed on the ship, life for them was way worse than Gajeel."When will we get off?"they complained.

"Hey! Don't copy me!" They started fighting with what little strength they had left.

"Natsu! Sting! Quit arguing!"Lucy ordered. _I feel sorry for them but, they are giving me a headache a little with all their complaining._

A guy poked Lucy,"Are you guys perhaps from Fairy Tail?We're part of the archaeologist organization, are you guys looking for the clock parts? If you are please don't look for them."

Lucy and Michelle quietly talked.

"Where do you think they got this information from?"

"Is there a spy in the guild?"

"Why shouldn't we go and find the clock parts old men group?,"Natsu asked.

"We can't tell you except that it is better not to look for them."

Lucy started talking about her reason behind needing to gather all the parts, and the group listened and started crying on about how emotion it was. Wind blew Natsu off the ship and the Organization jumped off board to save mini-Natsu in process turning him back to normal.

"We'll help you, i happen to know your father,"the head of the group told Lucy.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but leaving that aside for now good luck, your destination is this desert in the middle of nowhere."The Fairy Tail group set off wandering in the desert to find the clock part.

"This Church sure is far away huh? We have to take this like 5 hour train and walk quite a long while,"Yukion glanced at the train they were going to ride. This is sure going to be boring.

"Though, we probably have like the easiest location considering how some of the groups are going across seas or mountains. But I wonder how strong those guys are. Will the Star Maiden be safe? We have to protect her in order to protect the future,"Zeref questioned.

"She should be, Sting's there,"Rogue stated.

"Hm...i wonder what will happen with them~"_That was in fact true, this could be a chance for Lucy and Sting to get closer even though we're on a very important mission :3_

"You shouldn't look too much into it Yukion, it'll probably be normal. Hey! Here's the train hurry up and board unless you want to waste magic to get there,"Ren hopped onto the train with Ryuu on his shoulder.

"Ah, i'm coming,"Yukion followed on._ What about nee-chan and Ryuu then?They would be great together! I should tell Mira this :P_

While they boarded the train, Erza was quietly setting up a picnic in the sweet grasslands.

"Would you guy join in? This is my first picnic!"Erza sat there very excited waiting for Wendy and them to join in.

"Sorry Erza-san but we're getting a little bit side tracked! You know, I sort of feel like the girl in that book,"Wendy commented.

"We can't stay here very long or else Legion will beat us to the clock piece,"Carla explained but Erza didn't listen and was currently eating.

"Hey you guys can't have a PICNIC HERE!DID YOU ASK FOR OUR PERMISSION?" A group of men riding horses carrying swords asked. Looking at them they saw the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"You guys are from Fairy Tail right? Hand over the treasure!" They sat down and started eating Erza's food. Wendy and Cana gulped. _They shouldn't have done that,Erza looks a bit mad._

"That's it! This was my first PICNIC! Lightning Empress Armour!" Erza quickly transformed and stroke the group of men with lightning bolts and other attacks. When she was finished she smiled sweetly saying,"Now shall we continue to the Magic Library?"

Upon reaching the library a member wearing black was searching for something.

Wendy gasped._ Isn't this guy from that time on the train?_

* * *

**Cliffhanger?**

**Here's a picture of Ryuu-kun~ http: art/Ryuu-Fushichou-377296266?ga_submit_new=10%253A1370970256 (erase space between : and a)**

**Picture of Ren should I post it on my profile? send the picture by email? Or send link by pming?**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. That's all for this week! See ya guys on random days now that it's Summer :P**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


	26. Chapter 26: The Magic Library

**Chapter 26:** The Magical Library

* * *

"Ah! Ano, aren't you guys that gang on the train last time? Um...the..."Wendy asked them.

"You remember us?! Boss! She remembers us!"The lackeys cried out tears of joy.

"You-you remember us!"

"Who are you guys? How do you know Wendy?"Erza unsheathed her sword bringing it to their necks.

"A-Ma'm we're the Jiggly butt gang, you can ask the little girl she's our goddess,"The leader of the group stuttered.

"So you guys ARE THE ONES WHO PUT WENDY IN THAT HORRIBLE OUTFIT LAST TIME?"Erza glared at them.

"What are you talking about it's not horrible! It looks awesome on her." The leader pulled out an outfit.

"It's this."

Carla gawked at the outfit,ripping it to shreds. This was what Wendy wore last time. The outfit looks hideous. I don't even know why she agreed to wear it.

"You people are truly demons to make Wendy wear something like this!"

"That's right!Ever since that train accident Carla has been having nightmare's of multiple Wendy's chasing after her in that outfit!"Erza and Cana backed Carla up. Upon hearing that Carla fainted. Not that nightmare again...

The leader of the gang sniffled and gathered his lackeys up.

"You hear that? We gave them nightmares! We're truly terrible!"

"I bet if we keep on scaring people like that we'll become famous as evil,right boss?"

They turned around and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"Cana took out her cards.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! To do that so someone wayy younger than you guys!"Chelia pouted.

"Eh? What are you talking about? We are a terrible force of evil called the-JIGGLY BUTT GANG!" The gang flashed their butts at Erza.

"We already know your name, now you guys made this mess of books clean it up now!" Erza ordered. Disgusting, I can't believe they just did that.

"You heard the lady! Clean them up Lackeys!"

"What about you? You were the one to knock them down!"

"Na-you guys are talking back to me? 36 PUSH-UPS NOW!"

The two lackeys started doing pushups.

"Hey now that i think of it, are you guys comedians?"Chelia asked.

"We are NOT COMEDIANS!WE COMMIT TRULY EVIL DEEDS,and use our farts to steal by force!" The boss told Chelia. This girl is ticking me off.

Erza clapped and smiled saying,"Nice introduction, WHAT ARE you GUYS DOING HERE?"

"Well you see ma'm, every in the criminal underworld knows that Fairy Tail is seeking some sort of treasure that will turn the world around. SO if we snatch it then we'll be the rulers of the world,"The Jiggly Butt Gang paled and started inching away from Erza's sword.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Wendy protested.

"Eh? Wendy why are you wearing that costume?"Chelia looked surprised. Uh, looks like Carla fainted again.

"What did I tell you guys?Give up being evil and looks toward your future you guys are good people!You guys are forcing yourselves to be evil!Find your true self! Make your future!" Wendy told them in a serious tone, handing them a flyer of Fairy Tail.

Chelia and Cana looked at Wendy like she was crazy. Is she totally serious about this? Yeah, she definitely is, i wonder why though.

"That's our goddess!"

"What should we do boss?Why are we criminals crying like this?We believe we our true selves is to be evil! But we'll go along with you guys if one of you will go by our rules,"The group held up another costume.

"Fine then,"Erza quickly changed and put a flowed in her hair.

"Now tell me if you guys are truly evil then how proud are you guys of this black costume?Tell me right now what the art of true evil is!"

Chelia protested,"We are kind of getting off task here."

"No we aren't! I refuse to dance to the tune of morons who call themselves evil! I will beat this twisted nature out of you guys!"ERza started having a glaring contest with the Boss of the Gang.

Chelia and Wendy started dragging Cana away from the contest.

"Where are we going?"

"This is probably Erza's strategy, for her to distract them while we look for the clock part."

"Though she does look a bit serious but that does make sense, here's a card. I'll contact you Wendy when we find that clock piece,"Cana forked over a call Cana for help card.

"Are you sure you're going to stay?"Carla asked worried to death.

"Yes I am, after all i'm their Goddess right?"

Carla facepalmed."Don't tell me you like that outfit."

Before Wendy could answer to that, Cana and Chelia started running to a certain point, Carla tried to carry both Cana and Chelia down the deep abyss of the soon Chelia started slipping out of Carla's grip.

"Ah, don't worry about me, I can use my magic after all i'm a wind god slayer."

"Could this be it?"

"Yeah it probably is, what Lucy predicted, this line," Cana pointed at some words written down on a sheet of paper.

"All the books here have to do with ancient magic, so all of these books should be the wisdom in the line, now the clock piece should be here somewhere."

Carla flew around trying every book to look for some hidden switches, a horrid smell entered the place. THis smell is familiar.

"Watch out! It's one of the JIggly Butt Gang's attacks!"Carla shouted out the warning. Too late, Cana fell over leaning on a bookshelf causing it to fall over.

"Hey! It's a secret passage! Maybe it opened up because of that awful smell!" Chelia started bounding in there, pushing open the door in the way.

The clock piece sat there.

Cana picked up her card and called Wendy.

Wendy notified Erza,"Cana found it."

"OH! You guys found the treasure?"The boss of the gang jumped up in the air and smashing his ass into Erza's face.

"Sorry but we'll be taking it! Our special attack!"The Jiggly Butt Gang started running off leaving behind an Erza that looked like she had just seen Death and a worried Wendy.

The Gang Bounded up to where Cana was and fired their attack.

Cana,Chelia, and Carla were on the ground twitching.

"What a vulgar skill!"

The Gang snatched the clock piece and ran back toward the entrance, halfway through the way out Erza stood there in her Black Wing Empress Armour(A/N:Is this the name)

"You Guys Ruined My Memento of The Picnic! How will you guys pay me back? Divine Punishment!" Erza murderously slashed at the Gang, causing them to defy gravity and fly off into the air.

"we'll be back!"

"I hope they never show up again, are you ok Erza?" Cana asked.

"My head is still reeling."

"How are we going to carry this humongo piece?"Chelia brought up.

Erza smiled,"Well that's easy! We'll put it in my luggage!

* * *

**Picture of Ren should I post it on my profile? send the picture by email? Or send link by pming?**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Please continue to do so, it helps with deciding the story line and all that. That's all for this week! See ya guys on random days now that it's Summer :P**

**Tune in later~ nya**

**~Ciao/Ciaossu/Chaos~**

**Yuki-chan leaving~**


End file.
